The Tsunami of Truth
by cometflare16
Summary: After an argument with the Bots at the base, Miko heads to Japan for a fourtnight, but one week into her trip home her parents take her to the fukishima nuclear power plant, the day the earthquake and tsunami hit, did miko survive or has she died in the quake. and if so what will the bots ever do without the girl, or what bot?
1. Chapter 1

The tsunami of truth. A transformers prime/beast wars fan fiction

Running, that's all she could think about right now. Her day had gone from amazing to terrifying all in the space of fifteen minutes. It was a Friday, but she got it off, the school was on a two week midterm break and she returned to her home in japan for that time period on a last minute flight.

Her Mother was the reactor core manager at the fukishimi nuclear power plant and her parents decided to take her on a tour of the nuclear facility. What no one other than the Nakadia family and the Japanese government knew was that she the youngest qualified nuclear physicist in japan, and the world, a little something she never told the Autobots about and Jack, and Rafael, encase M.E.C.H or any other terrorist group in the U.S kidnapped her and forced her to activate a nuclear bomb. Although just to take some extra precautions Miko was trained in 3 forms martial arts, kendo, ninjitsu and karate and was world champion in three extreme sports, roller derby, free running and paintball hunger game. All of which was her dads idea, she knew he wasn't of Japanese origin because he kept telling her war stories about his homeland which was tragically destroyed and not safe enough to return as the fighting was still continuing, and that nobody was spared in the fighting not even the women and children. He told her it's better to know how to defend and protect the ones you love than watch helplessly as they die in front of you. Even still she loves her martial arts because she had something to focus her endless energy into.

Other than that the trip to see the largest and newest nuclear power plant in japan would have been so cool, but miko was now running for her life. The big question she was asking herself as she was running was "how did this happen?" then it hit her "Oh yeaa, the argument with the boys and bots." Boy she wished one of them would open a ground bridge and save her right now but there in the states probably asleep or in stasis by now, and no one would save her this time.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Mikooo, miko there you are, what's up?" Cried a familiar voice, but who was it.

"Yea who's calling, oh Mikaela what's up?" miko replied

"Not much, everything's great and dandy, you?" she said cheerfully

"Oh same old same old Mikaela, so do anything fun lately, any concerts coming up?" she wondered

"No, but I was wondering if you want to come to come with, Alex , Carly and I to the Mall later after school?" she asked, to the shock of Miko "What, what's wrong Miko!?"

"Jasper, Has a mall, seriously since when!?" miko shouted in shock

"Whoa calm down miko, firstly please turn the volume down and secondly no Jasper has no mall." Mikaela started.

"Really then where's the Mall then if there is none in Jasper?" miko asked

"Oh silly, the mall is 10 miles away from here in Thornton, it's the closest town to Jasper but it's slightly bigger than Jasper. I thought your boyfriend Jack told you that already!" Mikaela teased, Miko was horrified when she said that

"Eeww Gross, jack and I aren't dating, were just friends, like he's my brother from another mother type of friendship, Jeesh what gave you the idea that we were dating." Miko said still a little shaken from that statement.

"But anyway" Mikaela started "Do you still want to come this evening?"

"Of course, but what time are we leaving and who's driving us their?" she replied joyfully "I'm not going to miss a shopping trip, plus I really need to update this outfit" then a thought hit her "Oh damn I'll have to ring my host parents and my ride too!"

"Okay you let them know and we'll see you at the gates at half two, and we'll make an evening out of this, see you later Miko" Mikaela told her while walking off "Oh and my mums driving us!"

'Kay who will I phone first host parents or Bulkhead? I think I'll call my host parents then I'll let bulkhead know.' she thought. After making her way to one of the schools many bathrooms she made her calls, her host parents agreed to let her go, which she was thankful for but then it was time to call bulkhead. Luckily she had him on speed dial.

"Hello, Bulkhead here, what's up?" a ruff but friendly voice said

"Hey Bulkhead, what's up?" she replied

"Miko what's up, wait aren't you supposed to be in school and if so why aren't you in class!?" Bulkhead half shouted at her over the phone

"Calm down buddy, yes I'm in school, no its lunch time and finally I have a favour to ask." she told him

"Yea what's the favour, want me to crush a con or is there a Slash Monkey concert you want me to take you and let me guess a friend too?" he guessed

"No I'm just wondering if it's alright if I go to the mall in Thornton with some friends after classes are dismissed for the day?" she was hoping he would say yes

"Let me think about that miko for a moment, No, sorry Miko but with so much recent deception activity in Nevada I won't allow you to go." Bulkhead stubbornly said

"Aww but bulkhead!" Miko wined

"Plus, Wheeljack's arriving back later and I'm sure he'll want to see you too and not just Me." bulkhead stated hoping to change her mind "And I don't want a con to kidnap you and me and him having to save your ass this time!

"Bulkhead, I'm pretty sure Buckethead had that walking duke box program those walking targets to at least have the decency to stay transformed and not blow their cover." Miko argued back, Bulkhead finally gave in to her demand

"Fine Miko you win, but on one condition." he sighed

"Name it, Bulky." she asked excitedly.

"You get me a, I can't believe I'm asking this but … Get me an inflatable wrench." he said embarrassment laced in his voice.

"Okay, why do you want to ... Never mind I don't want to know. But thanks bulky see you and the bots later." she said.

* * *

Present day march 11th 2011

* * *

Just over ten minutes ago had the shaking stopped but right after that she heard the sirens, those horrid screaming sirens which she never thought she would ever hear in her life, even though in school she had been trained monthly, sometimes even weekly to prepare herself for the day it would happen, but even with all that preparation she had been given and received she was panicking, this was scarier than being held hostage by megaton. Miko tried to locate her parents but couldn't, she had started to jog inland but that's when she heard the endless roar of water. She turned around slightly to be faced with a rising wall of water rushing towards the shoreline like a horde of angry bison, destroying everything in its path leaving nothing standing where it was only seconds before. At the sight of this she started to run, run like she'd never run before.

Even though she was running it was impossible to outrun that tidal wave. Second by second it edged closer to her meter by meter. Then it started to fling debris at her, concrete blocks, wooden planks, and cars and whatever parts remained of them. Her free running and ninjitsu skills took over as she leaped and flipped over cars, weaved and slid under huge chunks of wood and cartwheeled and flipped to avoid the rest of the deadly objects that could deal her some serious damage. Now would have been the perfect time for Wheeljack to repay her for saving his aft from Hard-shell but there was no familiar sound of the Jackhammer, or a whoosh of a ground bridge, 'Seriously, I would be so happy if even Ratchet turned up to save me right now.' droned in the back of her mind but no one and no bot would save her now.

"Oh my gods, please someone help me!" she screamed but she pray was not answered.

"Crash, bang" came from behind her but before she had the chance to see what it was, she was flung into a building by a boat.

"phew that was close!" she sighed, her relief was shattered when she heard a creak above her she looked up only to find one hundred tons of concrete debris and a 50 ton boat fall on top of her, trapping her and half crushed her. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she was injured but how bad she did not no. But she felt woozy and getting weaker by the second.

She started to cry, cry for her family, crying for japan and crying for her friends in America, how she would miss dune bashing and rocking out with Bulkhead, hearing arcees vendetta story over again and how she overcame her anger and captured Arachnid instead, how fast Bumblebee could drive when they were racing, Optimus and his refusal to break his calm persona even in the worst situations, Smokescreen and his pranks, Wheeljack and his hilarious refusal to follow orders unless it involved blowing something up and her shouting matches with Ratchet, listening and racing Raf and Jack on the games console, the two boys she classified as brothers in her eyes. Oh how she would miss them all.

"I forgive you guys, I'll... Miss you ... Please ...save...me." And with that she passes out from blood loss, but what she didn't know was that her blood was glowing an inhumane colour.

* * *

Outpost Omega One, Jasper present day 11th march 2011

* * *

The bots and the boys where all sitting in silence after receiving a call from Agent Fowler only moments after Bee and Arcee arrived back to base with Jack and Raf. They were all staring at the monitor after ratchet brought up various news channels all covering the Tsunami. But one channel caught their eyes as it was focused in on the fukishimi nuclear power plant as the tsunami made its way inland, but there was a girl visible with a familiar posture running from the wave and seemingly doing inhuman leaps, bounds, and stunts.

"Ratchet, pause the video and zoom in on that human out running the tidal wave." Optimus's voice boomed through the silence of the room.

"On it prime, but why, you don't think it's her do you? Ratchet questioned

"There is only one way to find out, old friend. But if it's not Miko then we still have hope that she made it out alive." the prime replied

"I hope it's not her, I don't know what I'd do without her." Bulkhead said with fear laced in his voice.

"Don't worry buddy." Wheeljack replied trying to calm Bulkhead down but failed as his voice was also laced with fear. "She's a wrecker she can handle anything, I hope."

"Well, there is only one way to find out, zoom in and we'll find out." Jack stated as calmly as Optimus but with his voice laced with concern.

As ratchet zoomed in, the teams hope was shattered as they found out that the human out running the Tsunami was, the black and pink haired, honey gold eyed Japanese student they knew and loved.

"Oh my primus..." Arcee whispered in shock.

"Ratchet, please continue the video." Optimus said with sad curiosity laced in his voice and on his faceplates wanting to know what the faith of their young friend was as Ratchet silently played it.

They were in complete shock at how athletic miko was, they were amazed that she was actually gaining ground against the Tsunami but that amazement was shattered when that boat was flung at her and that it forced a building to come down on top of her.

"No... Miko." was all that Bulkhead could say, while Bee started to comfort the now crying Raf. Arcee simply walked away down to her Berthroom with Jack following closely behind, Smokescreen left to go for a drive, while Optimus and Ratchet went down to the training room, this left the two wrecker by them self's in the main room.

The two wreckers just looked on in horror at how their young cadet, had died. They had witnessed some of the bloodiest battles and deaths during the war, but none was as horrifying as watching their youngest recruit being (supposedly) crushed to death. The two bots said nothing but stayed together to silently comfort each other.

Meanwhile the others where reflecting on how things had disintegrated so quickly.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Miko, why did you go to the mall instead of coming straight to base!?"Ratchet shouted at her when she arrived.

"Jeesh take a chill pill docbot, no need to shout. So what I went to the mall, I wanted to update my outfit what's wrong with that!?" Miko half shouted back.

"Let's see Miko," Jack butted in "Firstly the amount of deceptions patrolling that part of Nevada have increased, and secondly the fact that you told none of us where you were going" "Nu, uh, I told Bulkhead and my host parents you can check up with them or my call history." Miko snarcked at Jack "Here check it, if you don't believe me."

Jack took her phone and checked her call history

"Fine, at least you let someone know but you, you need to tell all of us in advanced, in future!" Jack replied with a stubborn sigh,

"Jeesh do you all need to, to know what, Ung I'm going for a bit of fresh air we will continue this later!" she shouted at them in anger.

Miko left the room but was only out the door way when she heard a bot speak up, she was curious so hid just behind the doorway.

After she had supposedly left the room, Arcee spoke up, "Why, oh primus why does she insist on being so childish, she's going to get herself killed any day now by a con." the only femme said

"Yeah Arcee I know, Most days I wish she didn't see us that day, things would have been so much nicer and quieter without her around."

"Has she ever actually consider how dangerous some of the situation she gets into are," Smokescreen input

"No that girl hasn't, and I agree with you Jackson it would have been nicer if she hadn't found you or Arcee that day," Ratchet added in.

'Ouch' that stung miko so hard she didn't know what to say, her mask was slowly slipping.' Why do their words hurt so much' she thought, 'their my first friends I ever made, is it true that they want me to go.' and with that she decided to leave so she started to walk home with tears pooling out of her eyes as she neared Jasper. She was on the outskirts of Jasper when her phone went off

"Oh boy, who is it I wonder" she said as she pulled her phone out, 'Oh great.' she thought as she read the caller I.D 'Its Jack, you know what I'm not going to answer it, if he wants to apologise, he can say it to my face' and with that she dislocated the call,

Back at the base

"Any luck Jack, I just hope she didn't overhear us earlier." Arcee asked her young partner.

"No, nothing Cee, she just let it go on to voice mail." Jack replied with guilt filling his voice,

"Really, that's not usually what happens with miko is it?" Ratchet input "Are you sure you called the right number?" the medic asked.

"Yes ratchet, uh don't worry about it, sure were of for the next two weeks on spring break. Plenty of time to ask her what's wrong over the next week, if she comes to base." Jack replied only to hear the two wreckers enter the room and their conversation.

"Hey, were is our littlest wrecker." Wheeljack said once he entered the room "I got a surprise for her."

"Yea, hey wait were is Miko?" Bulkhead butted in after noticing that she wasn't around, then he noticed the guilty looks on, Jacks face and Arcee, Ratchet, and Smokescreen's face plates. "What did you do to her." he asked with a threating voice.

The Raf and Bee spoke up, "They had an argument with miko, and she hid around the corner, tricking them into believing she had left the room." Raf said with a tiny bit of fear laced in his voice. Then Bumblebee beeped in the rest of the story

("Basically they said she was more of a liability than an ally, and that they wished she hadn't found Jack and Arcee that day, and she overheard all of it and walked home. I don't know what emotional state she is in but I can say she it wasn't a good one.") Just as Bee had finished talking the Last of the Primes walked in on this and said "Whatever the reason Miko upset you about, it was not right to say that, even if she had left the room."

"Primes right, did you not consider how many times she has helped and saved us. I mean she brought me out of a comma with just her Guitar." Bulkhead said disgusted at what their friends thought and said about Miko.

"And the fact that she saved me from hard-shell, and snuffed his spark out. I mean seriously she took out the insecticon even old Buckethead couldn't. Heck she even had the guts to badmouth him and I don't know about you but I saw him flinch at that!" Wheeljack shouted, shocked that their friends would think that about her.

"You would be better be going and apologise before she does anything irrational." Optimus instructed them.

"Yea maybe we were a little harsh on miko, Arcee care to give me a ride." Jack asked her.

"Yea sure, partner." She replied. Then Bulkhead butted in,

"You better apologise." and then with that they took of out of the base towards Jasper

"Okay, jack which house is miko's?" The femme two wheeler asked, after riding in silence for the past twenty minutes since leaving the base.

"Um, there, there it is. Okay pull over now Cee. God I hope she's in." Jack told the femme

He got off her and knocked on the door, after fifteen seconds, the door opened but to his dismay it was Kara Jackson, Miko's host mother, "Oh hello Jack, what are you doing here? She asked him, Jack replied to her question

"I was wondering if Miko was in, I want to apologise to her for something I said earlier." he cringed at that.

"Oh I'm sorry jack you just missed her, Daniel is just after leaving to take her to the airport." Kara told him.

Now Jack was confused, "The airport were is she going, she never mentioned going any were to us?"

Mrs Jackson told him that she was away home to Japan for the holiday fortnight. "Oh, well thanks anyway Mrs Jackson." he told the woman

"Oh anytime. Bye." she returned.

"Well what she say Jack?" Arcee asked her partner.

"Not good, we just missed her, Miko's away to the airport on a plane to Japan, and that she won't be back for a fortnight." Jack replied. Guilt filled his voice, "let's return to Base ... God it's going to be a quiet fortnight."

"Kay." Arcee replied starting up her engine taking of in the direction of the base.

* * *

present day march 11th

* * *

"Oh Jack, I feel so...so, Ung" Arcee said openly sobbing with Jack comforting her

"I know Cee, I know... God she didn't deserve to die like that without an apology from us, this is worse than the time my dad walked out on me and mum!" Jack said

"I feel so sorry for Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Miko's family. They're the ones with the greater loss." Arcee said, to which jack replied

"Come on, let's go, they need s shoulder to lean on right now. Don't want them going on a vendetta against the pacific ocean!" Jack sniggered,

"Yeah, your right, but even still it would be funny to see Wheeljack throw all his grenade's into the ocean trying to avenge her!" she sniggered despite the situation.

Meanwhile in the training room

"Oh, why did I start that argument with her last Friday?" Ratchet said as he remembered the last conversation he had with miko when she was alive. "I'm really going to miss her and those annoying little guitar solos, and that annoying band she constantly listened to."

"It is just in the servos of primus and still not even he can control when were are called to the well, old friend." The last Prime said monotonically, "But I can definitely say she is now in a better place than in the middle of a war. Now come ratchet we need to go and support the wreckers as they were the closest ones to Miko." he finished

"Yes, prime. Before they do something they'll regret." Ratchet replied. And they left for the main room

Meanwhile in the tunnel

Smokescreen had just returned from his drive to find Bee comforting Raf, he transformed and decided to help the scout calm raf down. "Come on now Raf I'm sure Miko wouldn't want to see you cry right now." Smokescreen told the young twelve year old human. Bumblebee also chimed in (" Yeah smokescreens right Raf, Miko wouldn't want to see you or even us cry over her loss, she'd want us to remember all the fun times we had.)

"Yeah, you're right Bee." Rafael sniffled, "but this is the first time I've... I've lost anyone so close to me... It's just... Just to." Raf couldn't speak, his words got caught in his throat. But Bee and Smokescreen finished for him "It's an experience you never want to have but you have no choice." Smokescreen said followed by Bee who continued by saying, ( "Come on now Raf, we have to be strong, we have to help Wheeljack and Bulkhead right now, as they were the closest to her.") And with that they left and headed towards the main room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, the truth revealed

* * *

I thank every one who has read this and followed,reviewed and liked. i wish that if any of you lovely viewers wish to add or contribute any of your own ideas into the mix please note that i would be very thankful for the help. Please keep reading and help point out any mistakes i make in any and all future chapters.

enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan, Miko's parents are in a frantic search for their daughter amongst the wreckage of the power plant.

"Mikahura, I need you to stay here and help evacuate the others from the area, I need to transform and find Miko." A man said, but who was this man.

" Wilson 'Springer' Nakadia you know how I feel about you transforming, you may have fell from the stars from your war torn planet but I refuse to have you transform, in public!" A woman shouted at him, this woman was Mikahura Nakadia. The reactor core manager of the fukishimi nuclear power plant. "I don't want them to find your energon signal and chase you off earth like they chased you off all those other planets, or worse kill you!" the woman finished.

"Mika, our daughter is missing amongst this wreckage, it would be quicker if I found her by transforming, even you know I can since our bond better when I'm in 'robot mode' as you and your mother put it!" He argued back at his wife. "I have seen horrors and deaths worse than you can imagine but this tops all the battle sites I have ever been in and I do not want to just sit by as my daughter, my own energon and metal, and your blood and flesh, lies in a ditch somewhere." he finished with fear and anger filling his voice. This time Mikahura did not disagree with her battle-hardened husband.

"Only to find Miko but then I want you to come straight back and transform before any human picks up your signal or worse sees you." She said pain and fear filled her voice, her concern for her daughter evident as she spoke. "Just … just bring her back, I don't want to lose her."

"Thank you sweet spark … er heart, sweetheart. Damn I'll never understand this earth lingo. Been on this planet eighteen years, married sixteen, and a Sire fifteen years." Miko's father told his wife. Mikahura could only laugh at her husband's statement, it was true he'd been on earth eighteen years, married sixteen, well seventeen in a few weeks, and a father or 'sire' fifteen years

"Now get going, you don't have much time before the emergency support teams arrive from here and all over the world." She reminded him.

And with that he ran off to find a suitable spot to transform.

* * *

Autobots Outpost omega one

* * *

Bulkhead and Wheeljack were still staring at the monitor as if trying to find any sign of miko in the rubble, but nothing, she was buried either to deep or the rubble was too heavy for her. Something all the other bots noticed when the re-entered the room.

"Why don't you turn it off now?" Arcee spoke up. This whole situation was starting to remind herself about the Tailgate incident except this time she wasn't a prisoner in that… that things web. She looked down the hall to where they had her captured in her Stasis pod.

"No!" was the answer from the two wreckers simultaneously. Then Bulkhead said "we won't turn it off, what if she managed to climb out of that rubble or something, I … I just know that that's not the end. Miko's alive, she has to be!" then to further backup his fellow wrecker Wheeljack stepped in

"Bulkheads right, Miko is a wrecker no matter what species, and we wreckers can survive even the harshest battles and disasters, our little wrecker isn't gonna let that Tsunami, boat and that rubble keep her down!" Wheeljack shouted at them a little angry that they had given up hope and just to further their point Optimus stepped in and told the rest of his team.

"The wreckers are right, they can survive through the harshest of battles and in the descriptions of some of their previous battles before Cybertron went dark they literally walked through the pits and out the other side, and this should be no different about Miko. That girl has run into battle with us without a whim of thought and she has managed to walk away from them without a scratch." He took a look around the room at the bots and humans, "But unless Agent fowler and the United States government and Japanese government allows it we sadly cannot go looking to see if she is alive." He finished. This was then followed up by Ratchet who looked towards the wreckers as if a warning directed straight to them

"Prime is right, but as the medic on the team I must inform you that while you two would love to go and rescue her from the rubble there is the potential for Aftershocks and more tidal waves to occur and, I personally don't want to be fixing and stabilising both of you at the same time." To finish up with his little threat he took out that pit forsaken wrench of his. Only to find the humans, and bots laugh at him when he took it out,

"Uh was it something I said?" the medic looked to the prime as he asked. Even the Prime dared to crack a smile at the scene before telling him

"Well Ratchet it seems someone got fed up of you hitting us all with your wrench and decided to replace it." Even though he was a Prime he still was on the receiving end of that pits forsaken wrench and was glad one of his troops had the guts to replace it with something more, comedic. "I recommend you look at your wrench old friend."

"What are you on about…" then he noticed that his huge titanium wrench had been swapped out for an inflatable one. "Oh ha ha." He said with a sarcastic tone that would scare even Unicron, "Now which one of you lot did this and where is my wrench." Then the wreckers stopped laughing just long enough to explain.

"Ha, it was my idea, prefect wasn't it, Jacky and I planted it last night!" Bulkhead cried out in laughter

"Oh your faceplates doc it was perfect, anyone take a picture!" Wheeljack cried out after Bulkhead.

"Really, now where did you ever get a wrench this size in the first place, hmm, you can't go into a shop and you couldn't have ordered it online so where did you get it." Ratchet shouted at them furious was not even close to the anger he felt. Then Bulkhead spoke up but, all the other bots noticed how he had stopped laughing and was replaced with sadness evident on his faceplates.

"Miko … I had Miko buy it for me, last week. She would have loved to have been here to have seen that prank go off." Bulkhead then went silent as he finished. Ratchet's fury was replaced with sadness and guilt. 'Maybe I went a little too far in prying that out of him at this point in time.' He thought, "Well I'm going to, uh… go back to my station monitoring for any signals and relics." He said, and with that the medic left the room.

The bots all watched as Ratchet sped walked to the monitors on the other side of the room.

"Miko would have been proud of you Bulkhead for that prank." Smokescreen spoke up to help comfort the big guy. Bulkhead was about to speak up to the elite guard member only to hear Ratchet complain in the background.

"Urgh, stupid glitched up earth tech, what's wrong with this thing now!" Ratchet complained gaining the attention of the others.

"What seems to be the problem, Ratchet old friend?" Optimus inquired noticing the frustration on his close friends' faceplates.

"Just another bug in the system, but I've tried everything to get rid of it." He said, only for Raf to speak up.

"Let me run a scan Ratchet from my laptop, I should be able to remove it if it's another Bug in the system." The young tech wizard offered.

"I don't doubt that Raf, here plug it in and see it you can find the source of this glitch." the medic happily invited the young master hacker over and plugged his laptop in. after about a minute raf replied to him.

"Um Ratchet, my scan isn't picking anything up out of the ordinary, this time." Raf told the medic. He then continued "I think this is the real deal this time, because it's definitely not a glitch or a bug in the system and it's certainly not Soundwave messing about with us." He finished.

"What the scrap are you two on about?" bulkhead said a little impatient to hear what was going on about.

"(Yeah, what's wrong Ratchet, spill it already.)"Bumblebee input also curious asking up for the rest of the bots at the same time.

"The monitors have picked up an energon signal, that's what's wrong." Ratchet sighed

"Where is the source of the signal, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, "We will need to get to it before the Deceptions find it and exploit it." He finished

"The signal is in north Japan, close to the Fukishimi nuclear power plant, but you need to hurry, the signal is starting to get fainter." Ratchet finished making his way over to the Ground bridge control console.

And with that he opened up the ground bridge.

"I want every bot on me, and we must be careful as there could be further quakes and tsunami wave" Optimus commanded, "That includes you Ratchet."

"Me? But who will have the ground bridge controls, if I'm in Japan with you lot." Ratchet complained

"Don't worry Ratchet, me and Raf can take care of that, you need to go with them, just encase there is any more aftershocks that would injure any of them, so no if's or buts you need to go with them." Jack spoke up, then Optimus indorsed what Jack said

"Jackson is right ratchet, there is a huge risk of injury so it would be more appropriate for you to come with us and not sit around here at the base." The prime said "Now Autobots transform and roll out!" he finished. And with that they all transformed and drove through the ground bridge.

"I hope the bots will be alright, but I fear it might be too much on Bulkhead and Wheeljack right now." Raf stated with concern filling his voice, but jack tried to comfort him,

"They will be alright Raf, so please don't worry, but you are right it might be too much of a burden on Bulkhead and wheeljack at this point in time."

Just as Jack finished telling the twelve year old that a certain agent Fowler walked out of the elevator with a rather bulky manila folder that had classified on the side of in, and in his usual habit shouted

"Prime, where are you and your band of merry Machines, I've got good news for once. But also something of Cybertronian concern" Only to notice that they were gone and that the only ones in the base were Jack and Rafael.

"Oh, hello boys where have the bots ran off to now, hopefully not Japan." He said but instantly regretting it "Oh, I'm sorry that came out wrong I hope it hasn't upset you even further in the current situation, but seriously have you seen them." He then noticed the boys glance at each other

"Well you see agent Fowler they… um …"Raf started only for Jack to continue with what Raf started

"Indeed they have Agent Fowler, but before you over react, we discovered an energon signal and they wished to get to it before the Decepticons picked up on the signal. I personally think it is another relic that was uncovered by the Tsunami and it would be a very bad thing if the Decepticons got their servos on yet another relic." Jack told the government agent.

'Now I know why optimus puts so much faith in the boy, he's basically a human clone of the prime but younger' Fowler thought. He then went on to tell them.

"Oh no it not Agent Fowler anymore boys, as of today it is now Director Fowler, I have now been officially promoted to the director of Unit E, so they picked up an energon signal in Japan. Around what region do you know?" agent fowler Asked only for Raf to reply,

"North east Japan around the fukishimi nuclear power plant, sir."

The elder man looked on and sighed

"Well I hope they find the source of that signal and get back here A.S.A.P before the rest of the world arrives on Japans door steps, and their cover is blown."

* * *

North east Japan, Fukishimi nuclear power plant.

Through the penetrating silence only broken by the sound of the slowly retreating water levels, a green, blue and white wormhole burst into existent and out of it burst a peterbill truck, an ambulance, a race car, a muscle car, a hummer, a sports car and a motor bike. They then all came to a grinding halt, they the transformed into the Autobots.

"Oh my primus… this is worse than what we saw on the monitors." The team's only femme Arcee said.

"I must admit, this is worse than any site after any battles I have witnessed throughout the war before Cybertron went dark." The Prime told his troops. 'Poor Miko to have been caught up in such destruction' he thought, before saying "I know how much you wish to go find Miko but we need to get to that mysterious energon source first as it could be a relic and we do not want the Decepticons to get their hands on it. Am I clear on our mission objective?" everyone but Bulkhead said

"Yes Prime."

"Bulkhead, did I make myself clear, as much as I wish for us to go and find her we can't risk another relic going to the cons." Optimus said addressed to the wrecker.

"Yes, prime." He replied downheartedly

"Good, now Ratchet where the energon signal located is." Optimus asked the medic

"Over this way, my friend." The medic said. "Although I recommend that we hurry for three reasons." Ratchet continued

"Oh and what reasons might they be?" Optimus questioned the medic as they were walking to the source of the signal

"Firstly the signal is getting weaker as every minute passes, secondly there could be further tidal waves which could wash the signal out to sea and we would never be able to reach it again and the final reason is because our two wreckers over there," Ratchet paused and looked over to where the two mechs in question were walking.

"I believe they would rather spend their time trying to find Miko than, finding a relic. Oh and we cant stay in this sodium chloride solution for long as it will cause us to rust very quickly and we will all need to take decontamination baths afterwards." Ratchet finished. And the small-ish team continued to make their way to the source of the signal in silence.

After five minutes of walking Wheeljack spoke up "Anyone else thinks this seems a little familiar."

"(Familiar, how Wheeljack?)" Bumblebee questioned the Wrecker.

"I don't know kid, but it's … I remember this place from something." Wheeljack replied to the young scout.

"It does seem familiar, wait … isn't that the boat that… that hit Miko." Bulkhead stuttered, the fear and pain filled his voice, with every word he spoke.

"Then that's the building she was flung into!" Smokescreen stated.

"But that can't be possible, the energon signal is coming from in that building itself, well more like under it?!" Ratchet told them. The last of the primes looked on at the building confusion evident on his faceplates as they went to investigated it.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran to the building and started to clear the rubble of it. Only for Ratchet to call out to them.

"Wait, the signal just got stronger when you started to remove the rubble, whatever you wreckers were doing, continue with it." The medic told them with hope filling his voice

* * *

Meanwhile with miko's Father

'Come on Springer she's just around the corner, I can feel our bond getting stronger' he told himself.

Then he heard someone or should that be some bot he knew, even after twelve thousand decacycles he could never forget the voice of his fellow wreckers. 'But when did they arrive here on earth?' he asked himself. Then he heard a femme speak up, he had never known this femme but he clearly heard her say

"Oh my Primus its miko, she was the source of the energon signal."

* * *

Five minutes earlier with the Autobots

Bulkhead, wheeljack, Optimus, Smokescreen, and Arcee were digging through the rubble, while Bumblebee and Ratchet where on lookout duty.

"Damn why does their have to be so much rubble on top of the signal." Arcee said

"Right now Cee I don't care, I just want to find my partner." Bulkhead half shouted at the femme.

"Bulkhead we know that you are worried about your young partner but there is no need to shout at her like that." Optimus told him after removing a huge slab of concrete.

"Wait, I think this is the last piece of debris on top of the signal." They heard Wheeljack shout over to them. Within moments they were all around him helping to move the last slab of concrete and steel visible.

"One more push!" The prime grunted

The slab was removed to reveal a small cave that had someone in it. The human visible was flung into a heap like nobody cared her hair that was usually up in two pigtails were down and the filth clung to them, she had one hand over her abdomen and was unconscious but badly bruised, beaten and scratched

"Miko!"Bulkhead shouted half happy that they had found her and half fearful not knowing if she was alive or dead.

"Oh my primus, its Miko, she was the source of the energon signal." Arcee spoke up in horror when

They looked at Miko's heavily bleeding wound on her abdomen area. Her blood wasn't red like any other humans, it was glowing blue, and it was energon.

* * *

SHOCKER ALERT!

did you like the suprise, adding another human, well bot is a human alt mode into the mix.


	3. Chapter 3

The tsunami of truth chapter three

* * *

Japan: At the source of the energon signal

* * *

"Oh my primus, it's Miko she was the source of the energon signal." Arcee spoke out in complete horror at their discovery. They were all staring in horror while Ratchet pushed through the bots to start working on Miko.

"Ratchet, how badly hurt is Miko, can you tell." Optimus asked while looking towards Bulkhead. The prime could swear that if you looked close enough you could see, possibly even hear the gears in his head working overtime, trying to come to grips that his young charge might not be the weak human you thought she once was, but that there was more to her than what meets the eyes.

"From here I can't tell, but it is clear she is in stasis lock due to the amount of energon she has lost and will need an energon transfusion when we get to base. I can't tell if she has anymore injury's, like internal leaking (like internal bleeding but with a Cybertronian instead) until we get her back to base and perform various scans." The medic told him and the rest of the team

Optimus looked around at his team before opening a comm link to Outpost omega one

"Jackson, Rafael we are ready for a ground bridge back to Base and it is needed as soon as possible."

"Rodger that Optimus, one Ground Bridge incoming." Jack replied over the comm

The ground bridge portal opened up and just as they were about to run through it they heard a voice that made them stop in their tracks.

"Not without me, if my daughter is hurt I need to be by her side!" the voice said

The bots froze in their tracks, they turned around to see where voice came from. On top of the debris pie they had made while trying to get to Miko, stood a thirty something year old, black haired man with orange red highlights, and honey golden eyes similar to Miko's. He had a lot of similarities with Miko like the nose, ears and chin. He was tall and muscular but what really got the bots attention was that deep penetrating voice he had, it reminded the two wreckers of their wrecking partner and wrecker second in command Springer.

"It can't be…Springer?" Bulkhead questioned the human, this got Wheeljack's attention and he then argued back.

"But that can't be springer? Springer was a bot bulk, not a human and last we knew was taken prisoner on Starscream's orbital station!" wheeljack stated

"Well the human saying was right, get a new look and no one will know it's you. And if you want answers I'll give you them later but right now I wish for my daughter to receive the medical attention she needs." He finished, and looked towards them.

Optimus then spoke up trying to relieve the growing tension between the wreckers over who this human was "However he is right and if you two cannot see, the similarities between him and Miko clearly show me that they are indeed family." He looked around at his team, then only to continue "We can get answers at the base, not here. Miko needs to get the medical attention first, while ratchet stabilises miko and repairs her, then we can get the rest of the information to answer all of your questions."

"Yes prime." Was the only response he received from his team. Then they all turned to enter the ground bridge, with Optimus carrying the human/bot in disguise, and Ratchet carrying Miko.

And with that the ground bridge vanished from existence.

* * *

Autobots Base

* * *

"What do you think is taking the so long jack? They gave us the signal to open the bridge five minutes ago and they haven't come through." Raf asked his friend, his voice was full of concern only for Fowler to speak.

"Its likely old Buckethead discovered the signal and the bots are currently engaged in a fight over this mysterious signal son. That's what usually happens with them. They pick up a signal the cons aren't usually that far behind them." Fowler told the boys.

"I hope they aren't captured…" just as jack said that they started to come through the ground bridge. Ratchet was first through, he rushed off into the medi bay with whatever he was holding in his hands. They three humans on the catwalk couldn't see what it was. The medic was soon followed by Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead. They then waited about ten to twenty more seconds before Optimus walked through with another Human male.

"Prime, Just the bot I was looking for…" Fowler said before looking over at the human he was holding onto "Aah, I was actually about to tell you about your friend over here but it seems you have beaten me to him." He finished, looking up into the leaders confused Faceplates.

"Yes agent Fowler what is it you wish of me." He stated, only to be interrupted by the human adult.

"Oh no it not agent Fowler anymore." He started only to be interrupted by Smokescreen, this time.

"Wait, why isn't it agent anymore Fowler… did they fire you?" the elite guard member asked

"As I was saying…" the Man continued "I have been officially promoted to the position of Director for Unit E"

"(Congrats Fowler)" Bumblebee beeped to the man "(it was about time.)"

"Um… what he say." Director Fowler asked to the Autobots leader.

"Bumblebee speaks of all of us, congratulations on the promotion, Director. Is there anything else you wish to inform us of?" Optimus asked the man.

"Actually yes, it is of Cybertronian concern but, you already seem to have found the bot in question. Haven't they Springer, or is it Wilson Nakadia when you are in your Human mode?" Fowler questioned looking dead straight at the new adult.

"Wait your Miko's dad!?" both the boy shouted. Only for optimus to ask

"Arcee, Bumblebee why don't you two take the boys somewhere to debrief them on the current situation"

"Yes prime" they both said while picking up there charges and taking both of them down to the training room, Jack noticed the concern on Arcees faceplates,

* * *

Once they reached the training room Jack spoke up

* * *

"Okay Arcee spill, what did you find in Japan?" Jack questioned in a tone usually used by Optimus if he ever needed to find answers from his team after they take off and have some 'fun' (Jack and bee racing)

"You now that energon signal that the monitors picked up… well when we found it… it…it wasn't what it was we thought it was." The femme said slowly

"Well where is it now?" Jack asked his partner

"Ratchet has it… but be prepared for what I'm about to say next as this will shock you as much as it shocked us." Arcee continued.

"The object wasn't a… it was a she. But the person in question was leaking heavily from her abdomen area." She said not looking into her partners eyes.

"It was Miko, wasn't it?" Rafael spoke up. Only for Bee to buzz in,

"Yes Raf it was, but she was badly leaking." He beeped at the two boys.

"She's bleeding!" Raf stuttered only for jack to but in,

"Wait if Miko's Bleeding shouldn't I call my mum, I know she has been teaching ratchet how to treat human wounds, but I wouldn't trust him fully operating on a human yet!" Jack said, his voice was full of concern wiping his Phone out of his pocket.

"I don't believe your Mother would be very useful in this case Jack, as miko… miko's not exactly human." Arcee told her partner

"Not human… what are you saying Cee, are you telling me she is a Technorganic of some sort."

"Yes that's what I'm saying to you Partner." Arcee told him "Now let's head back to the Main room and see what's the status with her, and if Ratchet has stabilised her yet.

"Okay, partner." Jack sighed overwhelmed with all the news. And with that the left the room just in time to hear Wheeljack shout,

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean you weren't yanking our tailpipes you actually are Springer?" Wheeljack said still not believing anything he was hearing

"Heh, still won't believe me will you Wheeljack?" the man said, then transforming into the Bot he claimed to be "Still believe I'm lying now buddy?" he finished when he was fully transformed. He smirked at the inventor who in return just glitched (glitched is the Cybertronian term for passing out and calling someone a b*tch) and fell on the floor with a heavy "Thunk!"

Then Ratchet emerged from the med bay, the room fell silent.

"Well Ratchet, how is your patient." Optimus asked his most trust worthy friend.

"It's hard to say," he said before Bulkhead shouted at him

"Hard, just tell us how she is if she alive or gone, you're the medic so how is it hard to say!" the big green wrecker shouted only to have Springer tell him of

"Hey leave the doctor alone, I'm the one who should be doing the shouting right now, She IS MY DAUGHTER." He shouted at the big green bot.

"Springer, please calm down, Bulkhead is only concerned about miko as when she found us I put her under his protection just to make sure no Decepticons attacks her when so please forgive his temper right now." Optimus said to the worrying father. Only for Springer to tell them

"My little girl can handle anything, she is trained in Kendo, ninjitsu, and karate, not to mention the fact that she is world champion in roller derby, free running and paintballing. No con would dare mess with her if they valued their life." He scoffed at them, only for the Prime to continue what he had previously been saying, while the bots looked to him in confusion the same thought all in their heads 'Miko is not only trained in three forms of self defense she is world champion in three extreme sports?'

"Now please continue Ratchet old friend, how is Miko."

"Currently she is stable, I had to manually transform her to get to see the full extent of the damage, which I sealed and patched, she is now having an energon transfusion to replace what she lost. Other than that everything is on a green, her processor function is green, her spark chamber hasn't been compromised, her t-cog wasn't damaged and is fully intact. Her chassis is okay no cracks visible, no signs of other damage. She will hopefully make a full recovery." the medic told the team to their relief. Then Raf spoke up

"So is miko a sort of, um Technorganic or what?" The boy questioned

"No Rafael, Technorganic's are protoforms that have come into contact with an Organic substance for example, human D.N.A to create a human Technorganic. But Miko is very different from this."

"Really how different Ratchet?" Bulkhead questioned the Medic.

"Well for a start I take it Miko was conceived, wasn't she Springer?" the medic started, looking at the father,

"Yes my wife Mikahura, carried her for nine months but she was born in 'human mode'." The bot made quotation marks in the air "it was only when she was three did we find out that she had inherited my Cybertronian abilities." He told the medic

"What she do, blow up your house?" Wheeljack laughed as he had just come out of stasis long enough to understand the situation.

"Actually yes, she blew up the Nakadia family dojo on her grandparents estate, damn it was so hard to get her to stop shooting at things with her scatter shot, although when we finally did, we told her it was all a dream and that her uncle dropped a cigarette near the dojo and that was how it was destroyed." He replied to Wheeljack "Something you would have liked to see Wheeljack."

"Well where was I," ratchet asked "Ah yes Miko was conceived, some cybertronians were concieved, other than walking out of core itself like Bee and Optimus, not protoformed from the core of cybertron, secondly she was taller than Arcee when I had her transformed their a while ago, technorganics while in bot mode are usually the size of the specie that comes in to contact with the protoform, and finally she has a vehicular alt mode meaning she has three forms she can transform into, Human mode, and Cybertronian mode as two primary modes and a small, compact four wheeled alt mode."

"So basically she is a triple changer but with a human alt instead of a seeker alt?" Smokescreen asked the medic.

"Yes she is Smokescreen, but I now fear for how she will handle this disturbing news. She will need someone to help her get adjusted to this new life, she can't be around humans in a hundred years' time or even when she is in her late twenties." He told the team, only to receive confused looks

"What are you on about ratchet?" Jack asked

"Because Miko has a spark and not a heart she is most likely to stop aging once she finishes developing in her human mode which would be when she reaches adulthood or twenty-one years old similar to us Cybertronians. She will also have the lifespan of a normal Cybertronian which will be hundreds of millions of human years or a few hundred thousand Cybertronian years or vorns." He finished, leaving the team in awe and then turning to Springer.

"Well, that's what I've been thinking about for the past fifteen years now, but since I had no medical equipment I couldn't check to see if truly my hunch was correct." The Father told them

"Well, this has been an eventful day but I must go back and monitor my patient and transform her back into human mode so she won't freak out as much." Ratchet told them, then he left the room to return to his patient in question.

The bots and humans went silent trying to process all of the information about Miko and her condition. Then the haunting silence was broken when the last prime spoke up to ask the second in command to the wreckers how he arrived on earth.

"Now that we now Miko is stable, I must know when and how it was that you came to be on earth Springer?" Optimus asked breaking the penetrating silence of the room.

"Let's just say, I've been on earth eighteen years, married to my human wife for sixteen years and have been a sire for the past fifteen and it is an exciting adventure but I would rather wait until my daughter regains consciousness before telling the story." He requested "it would be far easier for me to tell you all I one g and not having to retell the story over and over to each of you individually."

"Yes I see your point, do you need a ground bridge back to your wife in Japan, I'm sure she would like to be in on this current situation and is probably, worried sick about your disappearance, as well as your daughters. The Prime said to the mech.

"Yes you are right, but I hope my daughter is in safe servos while I'm gone and I will comm the base when she is ready to come, but please inform me of when Miko regains consciousness." The mech requested.

"We will, we will." Bulkhead told him

"Yes thank you, I will take that ground bridge now please." He said. "Mika is going to have my helm when I get back to her." He stated causing Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Bee, and Jack to laugh.

"We will inform you of any changes in Miko's condition as soon as possible Springer." Optimus told him while opening the ground bridge to North Japan.

And with that he transformed back into human mode, and walked through and out into Japan and to his wife's call.

* * *

Back at Outpost Omega one

* * *

"I believe it is time for you boys to head home now, the hour is late and you both are in need of some rest." Optimus told the two human teens "Arcee, Bumblebee I believe it is time to take the boys home."

"Yes prime." They responded

"Yeah see you bots tomorrow." Jack said while hopping onto the now transformed Arcee

"Ready partner" Arcee questioned

"Ready as I'll ever be Cee." And with that Arcee and Jack went speeding out of the base

"Yeah see you tomorrow guys." Rafael said out of Bee's window who had now transformed, and with that he and Bumblebee went speeding out of the base after Jack and Arcee

"Well I better get going I have a lot of paperwork to file now that I am director, but prime give me a call whenever Springer comes back this file here should help back up his story." Fowler asked the prime while showing the Prime a rather bulky manila file "After eighteen years of writing this report I now have to update it and God it's going to be a long night." And with that Fowler headed in the direction of the elevator and left.

"Come on Bulk, you need your rest to you can't help Miko recoup if you don't recharge properly, now can you." Wheeljack told his best friend.

"Wha, oh yeah… yeah I … I suppose your right Jacky. I need to be strong and help Miko in her time of need like when she looked out and after me, you now after hard-shell."

They then noticed Optimus and Smokescreen leave the room and head in the direction of their separate berth rooms.

"There's something more to this isn't their Bulkhead?" Wheeljack asked "Don't worry you can trust me I won't tell the others about it, but I do know it involves Miko, so spill."

Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack. 'Should I tell him?' he thought 'Oh… he's right us wreckers help each other out so he should hopefully understand'

"The truth is Jacky I … I" he started

"You love her don't you?" Wheeljack asked

"Yes... yes I do," Bulkhead replied

"How long have you been like this around her, buddy?" he asked

"After the tox-en, and hard-shell debacle. She was with me the whole time during my recovery and never gave up hope on me. Now we actually have the chance to work out, I mean like as a couple" Bulkhead admitted

"I know how you feel bud, I feel the same about Arcee. Don't tell her I said anything though." Wheeljack admitted

"Okay, Yeah lets go recharge tomorrow is going to be a long day." Bulkhead finished.

And with that the two left the room, but unbeknownst to them a certain medic heard it all.

* * *

So miko is alive, she is not a snotty nosed Technorganic, she is a Cybertronian hybrid that has all the abilities of a Cybertronian but can transform between ,human Cybertronian and vehicle modes. Th next upcoming chapters will have more on Miko's weapons system, vehicle mode and HER CYBERTRONIAN CHASSIE. and Bulkhead has feelings for Her. What about Wheeljack and his feelings for Arcee, will the two lone wolfs workout, and will bulkhead ever tell his little buddy his feelings for her. please keep reading to find out (once i publish the next chapter though.)

Please note. Any tips or plot ideas you want to see happen please comment about them in the reviews section and I will try to take some of them into account, but please note that I have miko's weapons, vehicle mode and bot mode planned out and do not need any suggestions. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

The Tsunami of truth chapter four

* * *

On board the Nemesis

* * *

"Lord Megatron, our scanners have detected an unknown energon signal in North Japan" a red Mech told his leader, this mech was none other than the Decepticons very own medic Knockout.

"Excellent work Knockout, for once…" a voice said from the shadows. As the owner of the voice walked out into the spotlight the vehicons that were working away at their posts shrunk to half their size in fear of this towering brute of a gladiator. He was easily over fifty foot tall and could easily have crushed a bot about the same size as Arcee in his servos. He was silver and purple in colour with soul penetrating haunting red optics, his face plates were scratched and damaged beyond recognition leaving a skeletal look to them with scar's visible all over them. He then smiled at the doctor, with those fangs that look like they could have bit an Autobots sparkling's head of in one go.

"Now come with me to the ground ridge we must investigate this, as it could be a relic and, you know what will happen if we lose another relic to those cursed Autobots." The silver warlord commanded

"But my lord, it's not safe for us to be around that area currently, … Japan has just been rocked with a magnitude 9 earthquake which was soon followed by a tsunami which has covered a third of the Island in a sodium chloride solution which can easily clog up our gears and hydraulics if we're out in it too long… plus it will ruin my new paintjob." Knockout complained.

"I don't care about your pathetic paint job Knockout, we are going to get that relic before the Autobots. So quit your complaining doctor or do have to crush your buffing tools again!" the warlord threatened.

"NO … no, there is no need my lord." The medic coward, "I will get Soundwave to set us up with that ground bridge A.S.A.P." and with that the medic took off as fast as he could to get Soundwave.

"That's what I thought." The dark lord sneered

"Do you require my assistance my lord?" a high pitched voice butted in.

"No Starscream, you are on monitor duty until you prove to be a worthy asset again and succeed instead of failing the Decepticon cause yet again." Megatron growled at his failure of a second I command.

"Of course… my liege." The seeker stuttered in fear.

And with that Megatron left the bridge of the Nemesis, and headed in the direction of the ground bridge room. After five minutes of walking he reached he room he was looking for and opened it to find his medic and his communications officer waiting on him.

"Soundwave open the ground bridge, we must not fail in retrieving this Relic, or energon source as it could prove useful in future fights against the Autobots." He commanded, while looking at his communications officer.

The silent communications officer nodded and the bridge opened. With that the prissy red medic and the rough warlord walked through, but when they exited they saw another ground bridge but watched it closed. They then made their way over to the last known location of the energon signal.

"It would appear that Optimus and his rag tag group of warriors have beaten us to the prise this time knockout." The warlord growled "There is no point in us staying in this battle zone any longer as there is nothing to see, call Soundwave for a ground bridge back doctor." He finished

"Yes my lord" Knockout replied to his commander's order. He opened a comm link to the silent, and slender communications officer. "Soundwave open a ground bridge at our current location, the Autobots beat us to the signal." He commanded.

The only reply to that request was a Green, blue and white portal bursting into existence. And they then walked through.

* * *

Autobot base 12th march, one day after the Tsunami.

* * *

The base was as silent as a grave yard, none of the bots in the main room dared speak a word.

The deathly silence was broken when a blue motor bike and a black and yellow Urbana came speed out of the tunnel only to grind to a halt. The doors opened on the Urbana and Rafael Esquivel jumped out with Jackson Darby dismount from the bike. They made their way over to the catwalk and allowed the two vehicles room to transform into their primary mode and reveal themselves as Arcee and Bumblebee.

With this the room was at a very awkward tension until Raf spoke up and asked them about their friend condition.

"So… has miko wakened yet?" the young boy asked, to which no bot replied

Then Ratchet came out of the med bay and answered the young tech wizard's question

"No, not yet Rafael, but I plan on bringing her out of stasis in a little while and just came out to get Bulkhead, and of course to let one of you inform Springer and Ground bridge him and his wife here to be with her when she comes to." The Medic told the group.

Every bot and human looked to Bulkhead, only to have the Medic continue with his speech.

"Miko was there for you Bulkhead when you were recovering, it's about time you returned that favour, she's going to need you to support her as, well … when she finds out about this she is definitely not going to trust her parents and will need someone she can trust to lean on at this point in time."

"Okay, yeah your right I'd need to be there and support her, just like how she supported me."

And with that Bulkhead walked off into the med bay to see his little partner.

"Ratchet is there anything else that we need to be concerned about with Miko?" Optimus asked, he was wondering why his closest friend hadn't returned to the med bay yet with Bulkhead.

"Actually yes there is…" the Medic told the prime and the rest of the team.

"Well what wrong doc, spit it out already." Wheeljack said

"Well for starters, STOP CALLING ME DOC." He shouted, only to regain his composure moments later after seeing the wrecker flinch. "While examining Miko, I discovered two thing very unusual."

He paused and looked around the room pondering if he should tell them.

"Well what was so unusual about her Doctor?" Arcee asked with her partner backing her up

"Yeah Ratchet, did you discover any other injury's that we weren't aware of last night." Jack asked his voice was full of concern.

"I discovered two things last night while scanning her, firstly you know how we have to use a holoform to blend in if we ever go out on patrol as so no other humans know about our existence, if I read her readouts correctly can activate her human shelf but as a shell that would react in the same way as a holoform." He informed them.

"(Whoa really, that is so neat. Miko seems to be full of surprises lately.)" Bee beeped in

"Indeed Bumblebee." Optimus stated

"Yes well as I was saying, secondly I checked out her weapon systems and subspace storage to make sure they were online and functioning at optimum levels when I discovered something very odd."

"What's wrong with our littlest wrecker?" Wheeljack asked very worried now at this point.

"Well, Miko seems to have two close quarters' combat weapons and two long distance weapons. She has two katanas like Wheeljack, and a Hyperspace mallet," the medic groaned at that and heard at least two other bots groan at that to, but did not know who they belonged to "and she has a scattershot in each servo as well as two long ranged guided missile launchers is her shoulders."

"Not to be rude Ratchet but… how is that unusual?" Jack spoke up

"Its unusual jack because the only way you can have two close quarters and two long ranged weapons is if you have the second ones installed." Smokescreen told the humans. He then continued "it's what happened often in the elite guard before the war if you were heading out to one of the more rebellious solar systems."

"Smokescreen is right, the only way would have been to have the spares installed by a doctor, I remember doing quite a few of them for the elite guards." The medic continued. "But I can see no proof that she had them installed as only a medic would be able to. It would appear that she was born with the spare weapons." The white and orange mech sighed in confusion. Only for Raf to speak up with a hypotheses.

"Maybe primus, saw her and gave her the extra weapons while her mother was carrying her, I mean it would make a bit of sense as earth has at least twenty odd countries in civil wars with each other at a time. We're not exactly a united world." Raf told them, he then continued. "He probably foreseen her getting into trouble like that."

"Rafael is right, the only reason for her having those extra weapons is if primus gave her them, while still developing." Optimus told them

"I agree with you old friend, the only one capable of it could have been primus." Ratchet replied.

"Now please inform springer, while I leave to tend to miko. And before you ask, he was telling the truth. It states in her readouts that he is her sire so go and call him."

With that the medic left the room and headed in the direction of the med bay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the med bay.

* * *

The silence in the room was sparkbreaking, when the big green wrecker walked through. His optics searched around the room, trying to locate his usually bubbly energetic buddy. Only to find her on a human sized berth, out cold for the count. The sight of her was just sparkbreaking, she shouldn't be lying down there with spark monitors attached, she should be up and running around, following them into battle and asking how many con's he'd crushed that day.

"Oh Miko…" he started but the words got stuck in his vocaliser. Then a thought hit him

"She's so cute when she's in recharge." The big bot said, only to realise what had just slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh slag," he said. 'Come on bulkhead FOCUS, you need to help her through this not let yourself get distracted by how cute your partner is!" he thought, then looked her over once more, 'Frag she is cute though' a voice in the back of his mind said, only this time he didn't say it out loud just encase any bot heard him.

While he was looking her over he saw that she had a huge lump of skin missing on her arm and her abdomen area. He was shocked to see what was underneath her skin. He had heard them talk about his partner being Cybertronian but he wouldn't believe it until he seen it with his own two optics. Their under the parts were her skin was missing was circuits and a partial bit of her protoform was on show.

He was in shock, then from outside the room he heard Ratchet shout at some bot

"STOP CALLING ME DOC!" he heard the medic cry. 'Heh looks like he's finally cracking up from us constantly calling him doc' he chuckled to himself, then he pulled over a crate and sat patiently beside his young charge, he had a few question's he wanted to ask the medic but he would have to wait until the doctor returned.

Five minutes later Ratchet walked in,

"Well Ratchet, is she really Cybertronian, or was she a robot that the humans built." he asked fear in his voice.

"Bulkhead … I know your worried about her, but she is not a robot that the humans built, her readouts clearly state that they are Cybertronian alloys that are present in everybot and in her frame. What's got into you?" The medic asked, a little horrified at what he thought.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't puling the wool over my optics, as the humans say, I… I still can't believe that she is a human Cybertronian hybrid." The wrecker sighed.

"Well look on the Brightside, at least now you can admit your feelings to her." The medic replied

"Wha… how…how do you know about that?" Bulkhead stuttered, his cheeks on his face plate went blue, he was blushing.

"Well for a start your blushing, and I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately." The mech informed him, "and of course I heard the conversation you and Wheeljack had last night, I must admit it takes guts to admit that you love her to another mech, but I would watch Smokescreen and Bumblebee as they might try to steal her away from you." He finished.

"You heard us, last night?" the wrecker questioned him. His blue blush on his cheeks got even deeper. "And what do you mean about Smokescreen and Bee trying to steal her away?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Well you'll see when she transforms for you." And with that the medic winked at the wrecker. " but right now, I'm going to bring her out of stasis. Go to the main room, Springer should be arriving shortly to see, his daughter, and he'll probably have brought his wife along for the ride." The medic sighed.

"Okay Ratchet, I'll go get him from the ground bridge." Bulkhead replied, and headed out of the room in the direction of the ground bridge.

* * *

Japan, Friday the 11th of march.

* * *

"Springer, Springer where are you." A lone woman shouted, following the path her husband took just a few hour before hand.

He was only out of the ground bridge two seconds and already someone was looking for him

"There you are, you had me worried sick. Where's Miko… is she alright." The woman asked her husband, she was on the verge of crying.

"Don't worry Mika, she will be alright… her friends from America are caring for her right now." He comforted his wife.

"America… you mean they have arrived with aid already, but the tsunami only happened a few hours ago… they… they would only have just woken up to the news. How can they have arrived here so soon?" She questioned her husband.

"Let's just say she has been keeping her own secrets from us, like the one where she is helping out my species leader and his team, in our war that has now landed on earth's doorstep." He told her

"WHAT! You promised me that we would keep Miko out of that war as long as we lived. You mean that you're not the only robot on this planet but that miko while in America befriended some of them and has been assisting them in their war behind our backs." The Japanese woman frowned.

"She is much better at keeping secrets than we are. But didn't you say that their caring for her right now? Is she hurt, or better yet is she safe?" she questioned, him her voice filled with fear.

"Miko was badly injured, they found her first… she was hit by a boat and flung into a building by the looks of it… but that wasn't the worst of it, the … the building came down on top of her and buried her alive, whatever debris hit her and crushed her had cut into her." He told his wife.

"But is she safe, is she alive?" she asked her husband, she was now sobbing softy at this news.

"Yes, as I was saying she, she was bleeding badly… but it was not blood, it was energon… my species blood." The man looked straight into her eyes, "the Autobots best medic, is looking after her currently so there is no need to threat. He has treated many a bot with worse injuries."

"That is good to know." She sighed, even though the tears were still falling down her cheeks. "So can we go and see her? And what did you mean about her bleeding energon?" she asked her husband, fresh tears falling down her face and onto the soaking wet ground.

"The doctor, Ratchet. He was scanning her and discovered that she is a hybrid, which of course we know." He stopped and chuckled remembering the time she had pulled out her blaster when she was three and blew up the family Dojo. "she has inherited my Cybertronian half, but unlike me, our daughter can transform between human mode, 'robot mode'" he quoted at his wife to make her giggle, she would never call him an alien just call him a robot because it was funnier to see him huff and start a lecture on the difference between him and a mindless, soul less robot. "And our little Novaflare has also the ability to transform into a vehicle." He finished, to see the look of surprise on his wife's face.

"Wow just more ways for her to let out her endless energy." She giggled a little at that. While Miko was growing up they found that she had endless energy and that she never got tired unless she had to do chores, so Mika and her Cybertronian husband had given her the nickname and designation for if she did have the ability to transform like her father, of 'Novaflare' because she had as much energy as a star and seemed to brighten up any room she was in like a flare.

"So when do I get to see the rest of your old team mates?" she asked perking up a bit now.

"Tomorrow when Miko wakes up, but for now I believe it would be the best time for us to head home and get some rest, if our house is still standing.

"Oh Wilson it is bound to be standing nothing could destroy our house it has all the latest in earthquake prevention, like deep foundations and rubber shock absorbers, there is no way it would have collapsed."

"I hope you are right about this, because it going to be a long walk until we find transport back to Tokyo." He said

And with that the two started to walk until they got a lift in a military troop transport to Tokyo as the city had been designated as a safe point on the island. They had to walk ten miles though to reach the families sprawling estate on the outskirts of the city. But when they finally reached their house they were glad to see that it was still standing and that the rubber shock absorbers had done their job. By the time the two had made it to their bedroom it was at least two in the morning and fell asleep the moment each of them 'hit the hay' with no trouble that night. Knowing that they were alive and that their daughter was safe was enough for now.

They woke seven hours later at to a blinding light streaming into their room through the windows.

"Good morning." A males voice said to his now stirring wife

"Morning darling, … I had the strangest dream, the Island was hit by a tsunami, miko was injured…and you… your… oh please tell me it was all a dream or did a tsunami really hit the country yesterday, that Miko was injured, and that you are the only thirty something foot robot on this planet." She pleaded hoping everything that had happened the day before was just in her head.

"As much as I wish it were all a dream, Mika I can't reassure you because it wasn't." he regrettably told his panicking wife.

"But is Miko safe with them, that's my one big concern right now." She asked.

"Do not worry, would you believe there are two of the best and toughest fighters from my old wrecking squad there, she is really safe with them they wouldn't harm a superior commander's child if they know what's good for them." He snorted.

"But will they let us know if there is any change to her condition." She asked with her concern for her daughter lacing her voice.

"Do not worry, they will call me when she wakes up out of stasis, but for now let's go and see if the electricity, water and gas mains are working or do we wait until the authorities confirm it, because I don't know about you but I'm hungry." He said.

"Your right, but I don't think we should check to see if the mains are working yet until the authorities give the all clear. So it looks like we will have to improvise." She said. And with that the two headed out of their bedroom, got cleaned up in the bathroom and headed into the kitchen.

"Well, the electricity is out, it looks like we are going to have to have a non-cooked breakfast today." Mikahura told her husband.

"That is alright with me, I do not care if it is hot or cold food." He sighed

"When do you think we will get word about Miko from her friends." Mikahura asked her husband.

"I do not now, it will likely be very soon, give them time… I need you to trust them, Ratchet is the best medic and was when were we're still on Cybertron and even before our war." he reassured her.

Before she could reply she felt pain ripple through her body, she cluched her lower abdomen. This had become a daily habit now at this stage.

"Not anther one Mika." He said while supporting his wife.

This had become a habit over the past three years now as she and her husband had been keeping a secret from Miko, for the reason that Miko was only a child and she didn't want her daughter to worry and take time away from the life she was building just to take care of her mother.

"Don't worry about me, I've been fighting this cancer for three years now." She reassured him.

It was true, shortly after Miko was born, they wanted to give her a younger sibling, but try as they might, Mika wouldn't carry. The went to a clinic six months after Miko was born, only to receive the news that she was sterile and could never carry another child again. But it was when miko was twelve and signed up for the exchange student program, even thought miko had already got a college degree in nuclear physic, but her daughter said she wanted to try something new and exciting. That was when she was diagnose with terminal cervix cancer, she had come home that fateful evening only to find that after eleven and a half years of being sterile, she was bleeding.

"So do we tell her, or do we keep it secret? What will she be like when, if she finds out? She will probably flip her lid bigger than what she already will when she finds out who she really is." He asked concerned about his wife.

"My days may be numbered but, I wish to tell her myself in my final hours, but for now I wish to tell her the truth about who she really is, I do not wish for my pain to be a distraction in her life, I want our little Novaflare to remember the happier times we shared, not to see and share the pain of death." She told him, only to have him say,

"I see your point."

Just before he could say anything else a call came through his mobile. He went and picked it up.

"Hello, ah yes this is Springer… she is… that's good to know… yes would you please open a ground bridge to our location…yes I will be bringing my human spark mate along with sir, will that be a problem…yes I will come through in human mode…we will see you shortly… thank you sir." The human transformer said and hung up his phone.

"Well who was that honey?" she asked with a concerned look upon her face.

"That was my commander Optimus Prime, Miko is about to wake up and he is opening a ground bridge to the house now." And with that, the green, blue and white portal opened up in their living room, just big enough for a human to enter.

"ladies first, madam." He told her

"Why do you always have to be such a flirt, so this is the fancy ground bridge portal you were always going on about? I must say I'm impressed." And with that she walked through leaving Tokyo, japan behind and walking through into the auto bot base outside jasper, Nevada.

"Well here we go again!" her husband muttered to himself and followed his wife suit and walked through.

* * *

thank goodness i've final finished this chapter, so how do you think miko is going to react when her parents tell her the truth,

will she be the same bubbly girl she is or will she change. its your thoughts on that. please let me know what you think about this story so far and if you like then please follow.

thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

The tsunami of truth chapter five, the truth revealed.

* * *

Please forgive the time changes because their most likely wrong but it's so confusing to know how wrong they are. Now on with the story.

* * *

Autobot base, Outpost omega one.

* * *

It was only eight o'clock in the morning with them but the boys were in the base early, due to their concern about their young Japanese friend's condition. All the bots, and humans sat in silence trying to understand the news about their young bubbly ally, like the fact that she has more weapons on her than a normal bot, and that Springer was telling the truth about being her sire (Cybertronian term for a father). The boys started up the games console to pass the time, while the other bot's just went around their normal business and checked the energon supplies and the monitors, looking for any other relics that litter the earth.

The silence was then broken when Bulkhead walked into the room. The first bot to speak up was his best wrecking pal Wheeljack.

"Well Bulkhead… how is she looking?" he tested, to see how Bulky was holding up.

"From the looks… aright but she…she's missing a huge amount of skin that's…that's showing up her circuits and protoform underneath." He told his fellow wrecker, only to continue. "Has anyone called Springer yet? Miko is probably going to want answers from him first. Then an apology from some bots!" he stated angrily that last part looking at the guilty party, glaring dead strait at Arcee, Jack, and Smokescreen.

"No, I will call him now bulkhead." Optimus stated from his post beside the monitor, and with that he opened a comm link with the number Springer had given him the night before.

"hello is this Springer…good, Miko will be coming around shortly…do you wish for a ground ridge now…I have your co-ordinates locked in, will you be bringing your human spark mate along … no it will not be a problem Springer…are you going to come through in human mode… we will be receiving you shortly, stand by." And with that the prime hung up and opened the ground bridge to see two humans arrive, the first was a woman, who was tall and petite like Miko, followed by the Cybertronian veteran and second in command to the wreckers, who of course was in human mode.

The bots instantly recognised Mrs Nakadia as she had sported the same goofbally grin that could infect any one into a good mood that her daughter had inherited.

"Welcome to outpost Omega one Mrs Nakadia, my name is Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots." The Prime informed the woman, "It is a great pleasure in finally meeting you, but I wish it could have been under better circumstance." He finished noticing the goofbally grin had vanished of her face and hoping that she understood what he had just said.

"Indeed, the circumstances could have been better, although it means I finally get to see my husband's superior with my own two eyes, and of course meet the two lunkheads that went through all those suicide missions and brought my future husband out of them." She smiled at that last part, leaving every one in the room present in utter shock.

"What, don't tell me you thought I would need a translator? Miko gets her looks and language skills from me." She snorted as the smile on her face spreaded, and like Miko's infected everyone present with a good mood.

"Wow, you picked a good one Springer." Wheeljack told the man

"At least we know where Miko gets her attitude from now!" Bulkhead joked

"I know right, the perfect woman to make any mech happy." Springer said only to continue talking,

"Now, how is she? You said she was waking up over the phone." Springer asked turning towards Optimus

"Yes, Bulkhead will take you to the med bay, were we will follow soon, to hear your story on how you came to earth and under what circumstances." The leader instructed.

"This way." he told the two while putting his servo down to give the two a lift, and with that they headed off to the med bay.

Bumblebee then spoke up

"(This isn't going to end well, is it?)" He questioned, his leader.

"With a life changing situation such as this, it all depends on how Miko reacts. She could remain calm and have her creator and sire explain it to her but, it could also end up with her 'blowing of some steam' and result in a venting of frustrations." Optimus sighed. Only to continue "Although we would need to start considering how we're going to train her, as now there is likely no way Miko will want to sit on the side-lines and will likely want to fight amongst us now."

As he finished speaking he heard Arcee, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Rafael and Jack sigh in annoyance while wheeljack started sniggering.

"Look out cons, here comes Miko with a bullet for each of you." The wrecker sniggered.

The others present also found this funny and started to laugh, while Optimus even cracked a smile at the thought of Miko whipping her Hyperspace Mallet out and threatening Megatron again but this time actually doing something about it.

"You do realise Wheeljack you're the only one present with Katanas and know how to use them. You will have to be the one to teach her as well as Bulkhead, and not to mention her sire. I hope your ready she is going to be a handful." Arcee reminded the Mech.

"You really know how to bring a dampener on a mechs parade. Don't you?" he asked her, quiet annoyed now. While the other bots and humans just sniggered at the wrecker.

"Oh come on, Jacky even you should have seen that coming." Arcee replied to the Mech.

"Even so Arcee is right, Wheeljack you are the only one present how has had the proper training with katanas so I expect you to stay around and help train her to use her weapon to her fullest. As none of us would be very helpful as our blades are in our servos while you have the ability to wield it like a human sword giving you far greater control." Optimus told them. He then continued "But, I think now would be the perfect time to go and check on miko and," but he was cut off by the sounds of a scream.

"What was that?" Raf asked. Only to have Jack reply

"Not a what, raf but a who. That sounded like Miko has just found out the truth and I don't thinks she's too impressed with it." He told the young twelve year old. "I think we should call for agent… sorry Director Fowler right now."

"There is no need to Jack, speak of the devil and he shall appear." A voice said from behind the bots and humans "I take it she has awoken and Springer and Mrs Nakadia is with her."

"Director Fowler, yes she has, by the sounds of it, awoken. We were just about to call for you." Optimus sighed.

"I believe we should give those people five minutes before we go in and get the story." The director announced.

After five minutes of patiently waiting ratchet came out and told them it was safe to enter. As Miko had finally calmed down enough to listen. And with that they left to enter the med bay to see the hybrid of their two different species.

* * *

Med bay ten minutes earlier.

* * *

A soft moaning could be heard as the owner of the moan awoke from her long slumber. As she had started to stir her moan caught the attention of the only bot present, Ratchet.

* * *

Miko's P.O.V.

* * *

'Ugh what happened, the only thing I remember is being flung into a building before I passed out,' she mentally asked herself 'and why do I feel better than before I fell asleep.'

'Wait I think I'm coming around, god please don't let me still be trapped under that building or worse dead. What will Bulkhead do without me?' Droned in her head. Her eyes fluttered open a bit to show her that she was no longer trapped under that pile of rubble. 'Wait this isn't rubble,' she thought starting to panic 'Oh god I'm dead, I knew it', trying to sit up right only to hear a familiar voice.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"Epp, epp, epp, and what do you think your trying to do young lady, you need to rest after that ordeal you just experienced." The voice said, only for Miko to instantly recognise who it belonged to. She then felt herself be pushed back down onto her bed. For once she didn't try to get back up as she had no energy, and felt drained.

"Huh… ratchet?" she asked weakly. Okay now she was confused, she finally opened her eyes fully to see where she was, she realised that she wasn't trapped, or in japan for that matter. She was now in the med bay, in the Autobot base in jasper, Nevada, America.

"Don't worry, I'm not a figment of your imagination, and yes you are back in the Autobot base." The medic told her, only to receive a confused look on her face.

"But how did I get here… How did you find me without… without getting hurt?" She asked her strength slowly returning.

"Um… we… we saw you out running the Tsunami on a recording uploaded five minutes after the tsunami hit, and …and watched as that…that boat hit you into that building." He said guilt filling his voice, "And Miko…I'm… I'm sorry about those awful words I said last week. Please forgive me." He admitted.

"Heh, apology accepted doc… who knew you had feelings under that mask." She teased. Before the doctor could say anything else the big green wrecker walked into the room carrying two humans.

"Miko! Thank Primus I was so worried about you." the wrecker shrieked out in happiness and ran over to the berth she was on. When he arrived at her side and let the two humans off his servos to be beside their daughter on the human sized berth on top of the human sized berth.

"Hey buddy… I missed you to." She told him "Don't tell me you forgot, I can handle anything so don't worry about me. A tsunami isn't strong enough to keep me down for long."

"Um… are you going to tell her doc or are you two." The wrecker asked looking towards ratchet and then down at the two humans on the berth.

"We will tell her." A male's voice said, only to be followed by a woman's.

"Yes it is our burden to tell her ourselves we kept this from her for the past fifteen years it's no longer unavoidable."

"M…MOM, DAD wha..." she stuttered in shock. She sat up to get a better look at her parents.

"What… what are you doing here… and what secret have you been keeping for the past fifteen years." And with that Miko in her usual fashion put her hands on her hips, but once her right hand hit her right hip she stopped dead. 'Why is my hip cold and metallic feeling?' she thought to herself. She looked at her parents why did they have a guilty look on their faces and at the same time glancing at her side.

"What, what's wrong with you…" before she could finish she looked down at her abdomen only to notice a huge area of skin was missing but underneath it was circuits and what looked like a metallic skin, like a Cybertronian protoform which Ratchet had showed her and the boys at one stage. She then looked at her parents then back down to her abdomen. Her spark rate went through the roof, her fear escalated. The only thing she could do at this point was scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

The four present in the room had to cover their ears and audios her scream was that loud.

"Miko calm down, this can all be explained just CALM DOWN." Her father instructed. After a minute or two she had calmed down enough to ask.

"Please someone slap me out of this Nightmare… this can't be real… This cannot be real." She stuttered. She was glancing back and forth from her hip and her left arm which she noticed was also missing some skin.

"Damn Miko, that was louder than Bulkhead screaming over the scraplets." Ratchet said while resetting his audios.

"Ratchet, you promised not to bring that up." The wrecker threatened.

"So… so what does this mean… has my life been an entire lie?" She asked her parents quietly and fearfully. This is the most frightened they had ever seen the girl, it was scary. Miko hadn't been this afraid since Bulkheads recover after he was taken down and nearly off-lined by hard-shell.

"Yes Miko darling, but I can explain everything." Her father spoke up.

"Okay, just promise me that there will be explosions to this story." She said, half joking half curious.

'Wow, she does bounce back from things quickly.' Ratchet thought, 'no wonder why Bulkhead seems to like her.'

"Ratchet will you go and call the others in, I believe they should hear this too, I do not want to be repeating myself over and over again." And with that the medic left the room to fetch the others.

"Dad?" Miko asked the fear was starting to lace her voice again.

"Miko, you know those stories about the Princess and the team of bandits we told you when you were younger" her mother asked

"Yeah, the ones with the hero coming from his war torn land, looking to start up fresh, bumps into a princess, tells her it's not safe to be around him as there was a group of bandits after him. They see him talking to the princess, the hero takes off to protect the princess, the bandits kidnap her and hold her hostage, and the hero comes in and saves her and buries the bandits in their cave hideout. Oh and they get married and live a happy life, the end." Miko remembered.

"Oh that's a nice story to tell a sparkling." Bulkhead said sarcastically.

"What would you say if we were to tell you that the war torn land was Cybertron, the hero was a Cybertronian that took on a human form, the princess was someone very close to you and the bandits was a group of Decepticons." Her father tested.

"Pheff, I'll believe it when I see it." She told him.

"Slag it, damn femme younglings." And with that he jumped of the berth and transformed into a black and orange armored mech about the same size as Optimus, with glowing honey golden optic front of Miko's eyes.

"DAD… Wha… you, you were the hero? No even better question YOUR CYBERTRONIAN, then that means mom was the princess" she stuttered in complete shock.

"Surprised, I bet you never expected that. Or the fact that I was the wrecker second in command in charge of these two goofballs." He pointed towards Bulkhead and Wheeljack who had entered the room first ahead of the others.

"So do we get that story you promised us now or do we have to wait a bit until Fowler takes a private statement." Arcee asked, only for Fowler to tell them.

"No, there is no need for a private statement, I had that taken eighteen years ago when he went wrecking through at least two dual bridge carriageways. This caused the team to look straight at the black and orange mech.

"What? It wasn't my fault it was Menasor's fault. Do you know how hard it was to take that gestalt down by myself? I was lucky to have come away from that incident with my life." The mech said sheepishly, blushing on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Well tell us you story and we will see if that much destruction is justifiable." Optimus commanded, while Miko, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack only laughed

"Once a wrecker, always a wrecker." Wheeljack said.

"Well at least we know who Miko gets her skills from, I thought she was copying ours." Bulkhead stated.

"Hey, that was an insult wasn't it." Miko complained looking towards the two.

"Miko I will be asking questions about that statement later, right now I feel it would be an appropriate time to start explaining how I came to earth." Springer told them.

"Yes it would commander." Wheeljack snorted.

"Well as you pointed out Wheeljack, last known news of me was that I had been captured, locked up and tortured on Starscream's orbital torture prison. The cell they chucked me in was pathetic, the bars were so rusted that all a bot needed to do was kick them and they would have popped straight out. That screw up of a seeker was living up to his name and was screaming like mad when he saw me coming," he scoffed at that. Then he continued after hearing a few people present snigger.

"I stole a shuttle and blew up that station after freeing most of the other Bots that were captured and held up there. Although I don't think old Buckethead was happy at the job I did redecorating that he sent a team of cons after me. They chased me from planet to planet, they destroyed whatever energon mining equipment we had both mine and theirs.

"Who all, did bucket head send after you dad." Miko spoke up. The team had noticed how she hadn't said a word the entire time and it was starting to scare them. Miko had never been this quiet around them, never.

"He sent the best cons to meet in a battle." He moaned. "The merciless Motor master, the obsessed Drag Strip, a depressed Dead End, a berserk Wild rider and Breakdown the thick helm. And they my little darling, they can combine to form Menasor." He finished naming the cons only to continue with his tale. Not even the bots asked any questions.

"When we arrived on earth I was first by a few weeks, but your Mother found me when she was having so trouble along the street, this group of hooligans were looking to sacrifice her to unicron or well whatever you call your version of him… the devil, right. Well I transformed saved her and scared the thugs off, we became immediate friends as she didn't freak out but rather went mental asking like a hundred questions a second." He paused and heard Bulkhead laugh at that.

"She wasn't the only one." He remarked, indicating towards Miko.

"Well it appeared that I wasn't alone and that, one of the cons saw the whole thing. I told her that it wasn't safe for me to be around her so I left." He sighed

"That's when those brutes struck, Breakdown came and captured me as a way of bringing Springer out into the open. Ugh I'll never forget the feeling of being inside that con brute as he transformed, I threw up in his chest compartment. Then I went through it all again as they combined into that gestalt form of theirs. And you knocking them into that bridge was not helpful, I still have bruises from that experience today!"

"Heh, I know what that feels like." Miko said sheepishly, blushed while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Ugh, don't remind me about it, it still stinks a bit in their Miko." Bulkhead scolded. Only to notice the two parents looking at the partners in this crime.

"Where were we, ah yes with Mika captured they sent me a ransom demand, I hand myself over and she went free. So I obliged but in my usual habit I broke out, and redecorated their layer, by blowing it up and causing the entire mountain side to come down on top of them meaning that Menasor is no longer a faction in the Decepticon army, but Breakdown managed to dig his way out of the wreckage and blew up both our ships, but even if he hadn't I had no reason to leave."

"You stayed for Mom." Miko finished,

"Of course he stayed for me, do you think I would let him off the hook that easily, but you have to also remember he stayed for you Miko, our little Novaflare." Mikahura tod her daughter while sitting down on the berth beside her, hugging her shoulder.

"Yes, I stayed for your mother Miko but I also stayed for you Miko, our little Novaflare."

"Novaflare?" Jack questioned

"Yes when she was younger after the incident where she blew up the family dojo we gave her the nickname, and…ugh designation right…of Novaflare." Miko's mother started "She had so much energy like a star, but lit up the room like a flare in dark times."

"Novaflare… I like it" Bulkhead butted in. Only for Miko to ask.  
"Wait, what incident? You said uncle Keko dropped one of his god forsaken cigarettes near It." Miko started.

"Well, we told you that because we didn't want you pull out your blaster and hurt anyone." She finished

"What… you told me that was a dream, damn I should have questioned that when I first met these guys… wait blaster, do I have a weapons system. Wait … does this mean I'm half Cybertronian? Cool." Miko butted in

"Wow, nothing keeps you down, does it Miko?" Smokescreen asked

"Yes Miko it does mean you are half Cybertronian, you are the first known Human Cybertronian hybrid. Like us normal Cybertronian you have the ability to transform between human, and Cybertronian mode with the addition of a …primus I can't believe I'm telling you this but you also have a vehicle mode." The Medic sighed, his grumpiness was starting to come through again.

"Cool, what do I transform into, a race car, a sports car or a motorbike?" she started to question.

"NO, Now let me finish, it you don't have enough superstructure for anything bigger than a small compact car, like a Mazda roadster or a mini cooper, but you have too much superstructure for any motorcycle, plus the fact that you have four wheels." Ratchet informed her.

"Cool, anything else? Like weapons, Mom and dad made it clear I have something, along that line." The Japanese femme hybrid asked.

"Yes actually, but it's very unusual and hasn't been recorded in any known medical data banks."

"And what pray tell is that doctor?" Springer asked. He was starting to become a bit concerned about his daughter and her abilities.

"It appears that she has two close quarters' combat weapons, and two long ranged weapons." The Medic sighed

"Cool, what do I have, do I have maces like bulkhead or katanas like Jacky, and do I have blasters like Cee or like Bees?" she butted in, starting to sound more like the young girl they knew and loved.

"Wow, you bounce back that quickly from any situation Miko?" Smokescreen asked the girl.

"You know me Smokey, nothing can keep me down forever. I usually let things like this go after about half an hour and move on." Miko replied to him, only to look up at Bulkhead and see him glaring at smokescreen. 'I'll ask him about that later' she thought. Only for Ratchet to break her train of concentration.

"Well Miko you are definitely going to like this as your weapons selection. For close quarters you appear to have katanas like Wheeljack, and a… a hyperspace mallet. As for your long ranged weapons you have a scattershot shotgun blaster and two shoulder mounted guided missile launcher. Apart from that I cannot tell if you have any other mods because they are not active yet." Ratchet sighed. But before Miko could say anything her father spoke up.

"Wait, two close and two long range weapons, how is that possible?" he asked directed at the medic

"It would appear she was born with them, either primus gave her the spares, or it comes from her human side we can only hypothesize at this point in time." The medic told Springer only to be met with a laugh.

"Or she is the perfect one woman wrecking machine. A born wrecker." He snorted.

"You got that straight, she took out hard shell with the missiles on the jack hammer, getting revenge for bulkhead and saving my aft from the well. She is a wrecker through and through. You should be proud of her. Not even Bucket head could kill that insecticon, yet she could." Wheeljack told the couple.

"What… Miko did you actually take out that insecticon, with that much prejudice." Springer asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, nobody takes down my partner and gets away with It." she half threatened, half laughed at her accomplishment.

"It's true, the on board cameras on the Jackhammer caught the entire fight. Those missiles she fired blew up his spark chamber and his parts went flying for miles." Bulkhead emphasised.

"Well she definitely is a true born wrecker Springer, she probably got the idea from you." Mikahura joked.

"Miko how long have you been following them into the field?" he asked her.

"Um… well…okay I hate waiting around idly being bored to death." She started.

"Only sometimes if she got extremely bored at base, Springer, she would sometimes run thought the ground bridge to see us in action. But she kept well enough hidden to stay out of danger. The only time you should be concerned about was when she, Jackson and Rafael got stuck in the shadow zone and were faces with a terrorcon." Optimus informed the couple.

"Well, we should have seen that coming… you better not do that again missy unless you are told to. Am I clear?" Springer told them while addressing his daughter.

"I'm pretty sure she will still go through though honey, she is too much like me to sit around and be idle and wait." His wife laughed. Only to be followed by Miko.

"See mom agrees with me, plus I can take care of myself." Miko stated.

"Yes Darling we know that, your kendo, ninjitsu, karate, free running, roller derby and paintballing trophies tell us otherwise." Springer told his darling little girl.

"Wait, wait, wait… hold up. You're trained in all those sports? Since when?" Rafael asked a bit confused at this new information about their friend.

"Yeah since when Miko? And why didn't you tell us." Bulkhead asked.

"Um since I was three and you bots and guys never asked if we had trained in any form of self-defence." She told them.

"That probably would have been a wise place to start." Optimus told the team,

"(Does this mean we still have to train her or can we just bypass that whole area?)" Bumblebee asked.

"My daughter doesn't need any training, heck if she was to transform right now she could beat the scrap out of you all!" Springer started.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it' Arcee snorted

"Oh don't tempt me Cee." Miko warned "I could beat you up any day of the week, and you wouldn't be able to come back from that."

"Bring it!" Arcee smirked,

"Whoa, hold up Miko needs her rest before she is ready to do anything like that, you will have to wait until tomorrow before I discharge her, I'm still running scans so until I finish she is not allowed to do anything, until I clear her for it." Ratchet butted in before things between the two femmes got too messy.

"Aww." They both said, only for Miko to mutter "kill joy." To which the two started to laugh at.

"Right, I'd need to head back to headquarters to update his file, to mention that "Wilson 'Springer' Nakadia" has started a family and that his daughter has inherited his abilities." The director stated before leaving.

"Wilson Nakadia?" Optimus questioned only to notice the other truck former blush at that.

"Yes it was, Fowlers idea that I got training and lived a normal human life which meant having a human name and training for a human job, of course was demolition, just like the job I had on Cybertron before the war. The human name of 'Wilson' was so I could have a national insurance number and be recognise as a citizen of Japan and not a hostile alien and cause pandemonium amongst the human population." The black and orange truck former informed them "And of course I got the surname Nakadia from my lovely spark mate here." He indicated while picking up his wife.

"Right out now of my med bay, Miko needs her rest and I would like to take a few more scans before I allow her to leave tomorrow." The medic told them

"Okay, we will head out now Ratchet and Leave Miko to rest." Jack told the medic,

"Aww, well at least let Bulkhead stay doc bot." Miko pleaded

"Yeah I'll say with you Miko, if Ratchet allows it." Bulkhead replied

"Fine, but I don't think you should be asking me. You should be asking Springer and Mikahura over their" the medic pointed out to him.

"Oh go on ahead bulkhead, you are Miko's guardian and it appears that she trusts you more than us at the minute if she asked you to stay behind." Springer informed the big green mech.

"Thanks sir." Bulkhead replied

And with that the others left the room, leaving the two partners and the medic. Ratchet then got out one of his scanner and started to scan Miko once more.

"Doc bot is there any need to scan me, I feel fine." She complained

"I'm just checking that I didn't miss anything," he replied, "Nope, your all clear, you can leave the med bay first thing in the morning. But it doesn't mean that this is the last time you will be in this med bay, I will at least want to give you a monthly scan to check to see if any more of your mods have come online." He finished, then nudging the wrecker,

"Bulkhead now may be the best time to tell her your feelings." The white and orange bot said through a wireless comm, meaning that only the two bots could hear it.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her, but would you please leave the room. I would rather tell her in private." Bulkhead replied.

With that the medic left the room, leaving the two, to themselves.

"You okay bulkhead, you've been acting a little bit over protective lately." The Japanese hybrid femme asked, a bit concerned at her partner and his resent actions, "Plus you were glaring like mad at smokescreen earlier, what he do to upset you?" she finished

"Um, Miko… I have been… um feeling different around you lately… a good different… ah how do I explain it?" he stuttered, he was blushing a deep blue on his cheeks now at this stage.

"You okay Bulk?" Miko asked, a little confused at what her partner was asking, then it hit her,

"You have 'the hot's' don't you." She asked

"How could you tell? Did ratchet tell you? Oh that medic is going to have his equipment blown of him." He stuttered then threatened, making his young partner laugh.

"Oh Bulkhead, no he didn't, don't shoot the doc just yet." She laughed. "I could tell because you're bushing like a mad man" she informed him.

"Oh… right…" he said, then It hit her,

"Oh my goodness… do you have 'the hot's' for me?" she questioned him quietly shocked at her partner.

"Um… no…maybe… a little," he looked over at his partner, and hung his helm in embarrassment only to continue, "Yes." He said quietly

"How long buddy." She asked him.

"Why, um … have you been feeling the same way?" he asked

"OF COURSE, but how long have you been feeling this way around me buddy?" she asked, excitedly.

"Actually, only recently, just after the tox-en and Hard-shell debacle. You were with me the whole way through my recovery. I … I liked that."" He told her

"Same time as me then, I … I um, started to feel the same way after going out with Jacky and crushing that bug." She admitted, "That incident made me realize how much you meant to me, and … I just couldn't think about life without you buddy." Miko finished, she sounded so mature at that point that it shocked her big green wrecker.

"Wow, you know how mature you just sounded right there, right… you're right after the recent incident in japan, I … I just couldn't imagine life without you too Miko,…so do you want to…to start dating as you humans put it." This caused Miko to laugh a bit.

"I don't think you should really call me a human buddy, I'm only fifty percent human, remember." She smiled at him "but yeah, I think we could start dating… where would the most realistic place for a first date be though."

"How about a monster truck rally, there's one set to happen a fortnight from now in jasper." He told her,

"Well that settles it, our first date will be at a monster truck rally." she said. Only to yawn

"Maybe it's about time I left you to get some recharge Miko dear, it looks like you need it, especially if you are going to be fighting Arcee tomorrow." He joked

"Yeah maybe your right bulkhead … night." She told him as she saw him leaving the room before falling into recharge.

* * *

Five minutes earlier in the main room.

* * *

"Do you two require a ground bridge back to japan for the night?" Optimus asked the couple.

"No, if it's alright with you we wish to stay and be close to Miko for the night, so would their be any chance of a spare room?" the black and orange truck former asked.

"That is fine by me, there is a spare room down the hallway there. It should be the fifth door to your right." Optimus replied. Only to continue "Do you need anything else like blankets for your wife if you are going to be in bipedal mode while recharging."

"No, I brought some, necessities just encase." Mikahura told the leader. The conversation stopped when they saw ratchet leave the med bay and enter the main room.

"Is everything alright Ratchet old friend." The prime asked.

"Yes, I decided to give them a little bit of room so Bulkhead could tell Miko his feelings for her, in private." The medic informed them, "Unlike the other wrecker who still hasn't told Arcee his feelings about her."

Everyone in the room present turned towards Wheeljack, who was blushing like a mad man,

"UM... Wheeljack what is he on about?" Arcee questioned.

"Um… SNITCH!" Wheeljack shouted and took off running, he transformed and went speeding out of the base. Leaving everyone present sniggering and Arcee looking on in shock. The rest of the team looked at the femme to notice that she was slightly blushing.

"What was that about doc?" Jack asked up for his partner.

"Last night after everyone had left the room, I… I overheard Wheeljack and Bulkhead admit their feelings about our two femmes. Bulkhead is currently talking it over with Miko, and Wheeljack has feelings for Arcee." The medic informed them.

"He… he does?" Arcee asked, only for jack to input,

"He clearly does Cee but he just doesn't know how to tell you them as, if he did he wouldn't have just shouted snitch and drive off."

"You're okay with that?" she asked her partner,

"Cee, I see you as the sister I never had so don't threat, plus if he breaks your spark I will make sure that he will live regret it." He told the femme only for her to bush deeper.

"So Bulkhead, has feelings for Miko?" Mika asked

"As long as he doesn't break my daughters spark I'm fine with it. Couldn't ask for a better mech to be with her." Springer told them.

"Well I think now would be the perfect time for the boys to return home as tomorrow will be an eventful day and we will all need our strength and rest." Optimus told them "Smokescreen please take jack home, I'm sure Arcee will want to have a chat with Wheeljack when he gets back. And the same for bee and you young Rafael. I will see you all in the morning." With that smokescreen and bee transformed and the two boys got into their designated rides and they drove out of the base, while the others left to go to their rooms.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

Arcee had been sitting in the main room for ten minutes waiting for Wheeljack to return, she had watched as bulkhead left the med bay, and smokescreen and bee had returned only to go and headed off to their rooms. She didn't have to wait long as she heard the familiar rumble of Wheeljack's engines come out of the tunnel. He transformed and looked around the room, believing that he was alone start to sneak off down to his room hoping not to get caught by anyone, only to hear a femmes voice.

"And when were you going to tell me about your feelings!?" the voice questioned.

"Aah, Arcee… I... I didn't see you there." He stuttered,

"So… is it true, the solitary lone wolf has feelings and wishes to settle down." She asked

"Um… no…maybe," he said exactly like Bulkhead when he was talking to Miko not just over an hour ago, he hung his helm and rubbed the back of his neck cables. "Yes… yes"

"How long?" she asked

"A while, from the moment I saw you when I first came to earth during the Hard-shell debacle." He admitted,

"Aww, don't be ashamed Jacky, maybe if you stick around this time you might get a date." The azure blue femme teased.

"Damn girl, as well as being such a flirt, you have to be dangerously attractive when you're like this, and crushing those con's." he told her "so do you want to go on a date some time if I stick around?"

"Find a drive in movie theatre and you've got a deal. I'm going to head to my room so I will see you tomorrow." And with that the femme left the room leaving wheeljack standing in the middle of the main room, then he noticed Bulkhead walk his way.

"Yes, I got a date with her!" he said filled with joy at this point,

"You're not the only one, Jacky." Bulkhead told him, "I told Miko and we have planned to head to a monster truck rally in a fortnights time… hey maybe we could do a double date some time." The big green wrecker told him.

"Hey that's not a bad idea, maybe we could take them to the moon for a picnic some time." He sniggered "although I think they would rather go on a date with us where we crush some cons into ridiculous poses, but hey at least we could throw some fireworks into the mixes to see their reaction."

"Yeah, we better go get some recharge, we can plan our first dates tomorrow, plus it will be fun seeing our two femmes go head to head with each other." Bulkhead told his best friend as they started heading down the corridor to their respected rooms.

"Yeah, this will be a fun few days. Night buddy." Wheeljack told his buddy, while opening the door to his room,

"Yeah, night Jacky." Bulkhead said.

And with that they fell into recharge like everyone else in the base at this point, as they will clearly need it.

* * *

YEAH. Wheeljack and Bulkhead have finally admitted their feelings to their femmes.

keep reading the future chapters to see what happens


	6. Chapter 6

The tsunami of truth chapter six

* * *

So Miko finally woke up and is getting used to the fact that she is not fully human.

* * *

Autobot base, Sunday the 13th of March.

* * *

"Well Miko, your all clear to leave the med bay," the Autobot medic told the young hybrid. He had been up early running some last minute scans on Miko, "It's a wonder why we never found this out before now, I'm surprised we didn't find out when the scraplets attacked." He told her.

"Maybe my human side acts like a shield hiding my signature, and making me invulnerable to things like that and the dark energon incident on the Nemesis that caused the others to fall into that waking stasis. And the fact that my self-defence skills came in handy during all those little trips through the ground bridge to watch the others lay some smack. Meaning that I may look human but you know, not be underneath." Miko told the doctor while pulling the covers of her as she jumped out of bed. Leaving the doctor surprised.

"What… was it something I said?" she asked.

"I never knew you were smart enough to make that sort of hypotheses', Miko is there anything else you have been hiding from us." Ratchet asked.

"Like the fact that I have a major in nuclear physics, or the fact that I have the ability to regrow my human skin overnight?" Miko questioned while looking down at her side and arm where her skin that had been missing the night before had seemed to have regrown overnight.

"Miko…you have qualifications in nuclear physics? When were you going to tell us?" Ratchet said flabbergast at the girl how of only fifteen years old is a qualified in nuclear physics.

"Um. Firstly it takes brains to become an exchange student, we all have our own areas were we are considered smart in, yours and Junes is medicine, Raf's is computing, Wheeljack's is demolition and inventing, Bulkheads is construction, Arcees, Bees and Smokescreen is survival and protection, optimus's is history and leadership, and Jacks is responsibilities and leadership…or so I think, I don't know about the others after bulkhead. And secondly terrorists like Mech could kidnap me and get me to arm a nuclear bomb, so it's obvious that I wouldn't say anything like 'oh I'm a qualified nuclear physicist' at school encase such an event ever did happen. I'm not that stupid." Miko told him only to have the medic agree with her.

"Yes I see your point Miko… now what were you saying about your skin having been able to regrow over night?" Only for the Japanese hybrid to point to her right arm and hip were the skin had magically regrown. "Ah… I see, just stay there and hold still while I take a scan." He ordered her while pulling out his scanner from his subspace.

"Kay docbot." Miko sighed while he started to scan the areas in question

"Well I never… it appears that your Cybertronian nanites have kicked in and are helping your human cells repair your skin in record time." The medic told her

"So am I free to go now?" Miko questioned, she was fed up being cooped up in the med bay for long enough.

"Just one more thing Miko." Ratchet told her,

"Aww, what now ratchet? Can't I go out and join the others yet?" she complained.

"Don't worry Miko this test you will love, do you think you could transform for me by yourself." He asked.

"I thought you would never ask." She replied happily, her huge goofball of a grin plastered on her face, only to be replaced with confusion "Um how do I, you know transform."

"It's a simple mental thought miko, just picture yourself in your Cybertronian bipedal mode. Then give yourself the mental command of transforming into it. It's the same for your weapons, just picture them in your possessor and give the commanded to pull them out." He told her

"Okay, here goes nothing." Miko said, she closed her eyes and pictured her Cybertronian mode, she then gave herself the mental command and opened her eyes just in time to see her skin splitting in half all over like a car sun roof and being replaced with armour. She noticed as she got significantly taller and was now up to ratchets chest plating in height but just a bit smaller than bumblebee over all.

"Here have a good look at yourself and then we will head out to see how the others react." He said while pulling out a huge full sized mirror that could have fitted even optimus in it.

"Whoa, is that truly what I look like, cool. I never imagined being this cute." She said while turning around to face ratchet.

"Come on kiddo, the others will want to see this. They've been waiting two days now for you to re-join them. Plus Bulkhead will want to have a good look at his partner." The white and orange medic told her. Then the two left the room with Miko hiding behind ratchet, as to surprise the others.

* * *

Autobot base five minutes beforehand.

* * *

"Urgh… what's taking them so long?" Bulkhead said, his patience was wearing thin.

"Calm down buddy, the doc is probably running some last minute scans. You know what he's like." Wheeljack reassured him. Only before he could continue Arcee and Bumblebee came racing in with their respected charges.

"She out yet?" Raf questioned when he exited bee.

"No not yet Raf, but it won't be long now. Ratchet is probably taking some last minute scans." Wheeljack told the humans.

"Well he better hurry, I don't have all day to wait around for my match." Arcee told them, only to have jack ask

"Are you sure you want to do it today? I'd hate to see you end up in the med bay later if you get to ahead of yourself and let you ego get the best of you." Jack chuckled. "Plus I think you might want to let her get a bit of control over her strength and new found abilities first."

"Jackson is right Arcee, let Miko gain a bit of control over her bipedal mode first before you, take her on in a training match." Optimus said while entering the room, with Springer and Mika.

"Yes, plus I fear she could break your ego so hard that you will never know what hit you." Springer input. Only for everyone in the room to snigger. Arcee rolled her optics at that.

"Alright suit yourself, but once Miko gets in the zone you're going to regret it, you probably won't even recognise her." Mika input. "Now is there a kitchen in this place I wish to have some breakfast."

"Yes the boys will take you there, we had it done up once Jackson, Rafael and Miko started to come to the base so it would serve their needs. Jackson, Rafael please take Mrs Nakadia to the kitchen. Do you need any energon Springer while I go get some cubes?" Optimus informed them.

"No, I will transform and follow my wife to the kitchen and have something to eat." He informed them only to be met with confused looks "Before you ask, I self-reformatted myself when I took on my human mode, which means that while in human mode my tank becomes an energon converter and it is highly likely the same for my daughter." He informed them.

"He is right about that." A new voice said. Everyone present turned around to look at the mech in question.

"If a Cybertronian were ever in need to produce energon but are stranded on a desert planet with no mining equipment, can replace there vehicle at mode in exchange for an organic alt mode which converts their tank into an energon converter. While Miko's tank in human mode does the same but on a different scale, all she needs is a small amount of organic foods and she produces all the energon she needs for the day." The Medic informed them.

"So where is Miko… or are you keeping her in for more scans." Bulkhead asked.

"No she is free to go, although you might like her little surprise." Ratchet told them,

"What surprise?" Bulkhead asked and with that ratchet moved aside, letting the team see Miko for the first time in Cybertronian mode.

* * *

She was a tall femme just roughly smaller than Bumblebee. She was much more womanly in shape than a teenager. Her face plates was the same as her human face but was a light white-silver colour with pink rimmed optics. Her optics were honey gold in colour like her sires. Her helm was streaked backwards with a pink spike swept back (like Arcees) with yellow face guards coming down and meeting up with pink cheek guards. She had two more pink streaks on her helm attached to the yellow face guards. Her breast plate looked like the hood of a car with headlights on show. Her shoulders were pink and rounded with a small black covering with a spike on top and bottom separated by a yellow stripe of smooth metal underneath the spikes. Thurther down her arms were her gauntlets which looked like a pair of black car doors that had split in half with a pink stripe down the middle and being connected by two more yellow stripes of the same smooth metal. Her elbow were her gauntlet finished had five spikes that looked like they could have punctured through a bots chassis if they weren't careful. The middle ones and outer spikes were yellow while the other two were pink. Her abdomen area was similar to Arcees but a lot more plating was visible, it was majorly black with pink and yellow plating thrown into the mix. The back end of the car was split to make up her legs which had the same pattern as her arms but with a few yellow energon lines running down the side. Her back tires made up her ankles and heels and looked like they could become a pair of roller blades with a simple command. Her back held her two front wheels similar to Bulkheads and the roof of the car made up the rest of her back.

"Whoa…" Bulkhead said, he was in shock at seeing his now significantly taller partner, in her bipedal mode, and of course how hot she looked.

"Nice, very nice Miko, you look great." Springer said,

"Oh Miko, our little Novaflare. You have no idea how long I have had to wait to see you in this form." Miko's mother said.

"Heh, thanks." Miko said nervously. While looking around at the stupefied bots.

"Damn… you picked a good one Bulkhead." Wheeljack said, only for Arcee to look on and say

"Hey, what about me?!" the femme said a little aggravated.

"Don't worry babe, she's Bulkheads while your mine and in my optics your still hotter." He told her.

"Heh, I better be and don't you forget it." Arcee told the mech while walking off towards miko.

"So, are you ready to have that match with me yet." The smaller blue femme asked.

"Epp, epp, epp. Let Miko get use to her abilities in this mode first, she will need to work on controlling her strength and then take a few laps around the obstacle course first before you two have that training bout." Ratchet said

"Aww, fine doc bot. fine." Miko sighed

"I'll take you down to the training room now Miko, if you want, or is it Novaflare in this form." Bulkhead said while walking over to his young partner and femmefriend.

"I'd like that bulky. You can keep calling me Miko when were in the base but maybe if I ever get out to crush some cons keep to Novaflare, don't want the cons to know about me now. So where is the training room?" Miko asked while being led off down to the training room.

* * *

As the bots watched Bulkhead and Miko walk of down towards the training room only for smokescreen and Bee to start complaining.

"Aw how come it's always the older bots the femmes go after?" Smokescreen complained, only for Bee to input.

"(Yeah, how come all the older mechs get the femmes, we're available too.)" The yellow scout complained waving his servos around in emphasis.

"The fact that we asked first, or the fact we are older and are wiser than you rookies." Wheeljack asked.

"I thought it was so someone could help curve your reckless streak?" Ratchet input causing everyone was present to laugh.

"Oh stow it, I need to find drive in theatre if someone is going to take me up for a second date." The wrecker told him.

"Well you better hurry before I decide to go solo again." Arcee joked, "Now I'm going to go out on patrol before I whip Miko's aft."

"Don't let your ego get the better of you, Arcee. Miko is quiet the warrior when she's in the zone." Springer told the femme.

"Don't let her punkie attitude get to you, if threatened she can really do some damage."

"Ha, I don't see how she could be dangerous." Arcee snorted,

"I snuck behind her one Halloween, tried to scare her. So I came up behind her, not a good idea, shouted boo to scare her, she broke my nose in return, she only started to wear her traditional combat boots afterwards though. She's not scared of anything other than spiders but I don't think that'll be a problem now as she'll probably take that hammer of hers and smack the poor insects to death." The father told her.

"I'll believe it when I see it." The femme replied

"(Or feel it.)" Bumblebee bleeped in, he was now a little scared about being around Miko now.

"Whatever, I'm going out on patrol before I kick her aft, coming Jackie." The over confident Femme asked.

"Sure thing, doll face. See you guys afterwards." Wheeljack replied. The pair transformed and drove out of the base.

* * *

"In any case we have to watch out for Miko now more than we already do as if Megatron was to find out about her, it is likely that he will try to capture her and have Shockwave build Pretenders that can blend in to human society down to a tee. Or if not the Decepticons, Mech who could experiment and find a way to build there robotic soldiers for their attempts at world domination." Optimus told them.

"Mech? Who's that now while we're on the subject?" Springer asked.

"Mech is this world's version of the Decepticons, they are looking to concur the earth through any technological advances they see fit, but lately their interest has been in creating the perfect robotic solider and they seek to find out how by capturing us Cybertronian and dissecting us to find out how to achieve their sick goal."

"(Yeah, they ripped out my t-cog just to get a good look at how we transform.)" Bumblebee told them,

"Plus the fact they ripped open Breakdown and ripped out his optic." Smokescreen informed them

"Hah, I told Breakdown a human would get him if he wasn't careful." Springer snorted. "So this group of humans they, are basically hunting down any Cybertronian they find and turning us into living science experiments. Sounds worse than half of Shockwaves experiments." The wrecker second in command replied.

"Yes, if they were to ever find out about Miko… I dare think about what they could do to her." Ratchet informed the couple.

"I believe it might be more beneficial if you and your wife were to stay here in the states, to make sure that neither of you fall into their clutches as they have been lying low current and we do not know how many countries they have made bases in as most are well hidden. They could have easily set up a base in Tokyo and we and the United States Government would never even know about it." Optimus informed them.

"I would like to take you up on the offer right away but…" the black and orange truck former paused and looked at his wife who simply nodded as she knew were the conversation was going. "I would like to spend the next few weeks with my wife in her time of need."

"Oh and why is that?" Ratchet asked

"Could the boys and the two smaller bots please leave the room as we do not wish for Miko to find out about this, and do not ever mention this or else I will let Miko show you're her trophy collection and she will drone on for days as she loves to gloat about that, but only when you see her trophies. That in itself is hell. She gets it from you." She finished looking up to her husband.

"Okay, we'll head out into the canyon." Jack said, the two mechs picked up the boys and they headed out into the canyon leaving the Prime, the medic, the wrecker, and the mother.

"So, why is the reason for not taking us up on the offer?" Ratchet questioned.

"I have been diagnosed with… with terminal cancer." Mika, told them.

"Does Miko know about it?" Optimus asked, his voice was filled with sorrow and concern.

"No and we would prefer it to remain that way. I do not want the life my daughter has been building to be dashed when, if she finds out about this. I would prefer if I told my daughter in my final moments. She should not be distracted by grief and pain." She told them.

"I wish to be with my wife in her last few weeks of life, if that is alright." Springer asked.

"I agree, you may spend your last few weeks together with your wife. We will not tell Miko but we will ground bridge her over to you when the time comes." Optimus asked.

"If I could may I ask, how did it…" Ratchet started but stopped as he did not know who to finish that question without hurting the woman's feelings.

"After Miko was born, we tried to give her a younger sibling but try as we might could not. When Miko was six months old we went to a clinic where I was told I was sterile and could never have any children again. My aunt flow had stopped, but three years ago it came back, we went straight to the hospital were there they diagnosed me as having terminal cervical cancer." She told them. She then looked over to her husband.

"We decided it would be best not to tell Miko as, yes she may have already been qualified to work, but she was building her life, we didn't want to stop her as she experience new experiences. We want her to live life to the full, not to have it stop as she watched her Mother waste away into nothing." Springer told them. He bent down and picked up his wife. "Now how about Breakfast honey, oh you also need to take your tablets."

"I will comm the boys to return and they can show you the kitchen." Ratchet told the couple.

"Smokescreen, Bumblebee you and the boys may return now." The Medic informed them over the comm line,

"Copy that, we will be in shortly." Was the reply he got over the comm link.

* * *

A few minutes later they arrived in,

"Boys take Mrs Nakadai, and Springer to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before we head over to the training room when Arcee and Wheeljack return." Optimus instructed. Springer then transformed down into his human alt, and stoop beside his wife.

"Okay, the kitchen is just up here." Jack told them while leading the couple up the catwalk to thee kitchen.

"Grab what you want." He told them.

"Thank you Jackson. Miko is luck to have friends like you. In Japan hardly anyone wanted to be her friend due to her… reputation." Mika told the teen.

"Miko has a reputation in Tokyo?" Jack asked, a little confused.

"Yes, after she finished her nuclear physics course at university, she wanted to return to school to try other exciting things. They all thought she was a show off, so they started to pick on her. One day her usual bully came up behind her and attacked her in our view, poor boy never seen that kick coming." She laughed.

"What happened?" Raf spoke up, he was curious that Miko was bullied herself at a point.

"Oh she pulled her signature move and the boy ended up in a coma for three weeks. After that nobody picked on her. They were too afraid to, encase they set her off. So when she found out about the chance of becoming an exchange student we agreed to it and two weeks later she was on a plane heading here to jasper, Nevada." Springer informed them.

"Oh that's probably the reason why she protects us from Vince. She doesn't want us to feel the pain of being a victim to a bully." Raf told Jack.

"That's the reason why she keeps getting detentions too. Vince starts to pick on us, like nick our books she goes after him and tackles him in the corridors, gets them back and takes the heat. Never knew why she did it until now. She's looking out for us." Jack told the couple.

"Well now you have extra protection in school as well as out of school from Megatron and his Processorless army." Springer told them.

"Yeah, now we just gotta make sure she doesn't transform in front of the entire school." Raf told them.

With that, the boys left the kitchen, leaving the couple to search through the cupboards for something to eat.

* * *

Training room half an hour ago.

* * *

"Whoa… so this is the training room, it's huge. How did you ever build a room this big into the mountain?" Miko asked amazed, looking over every square inch of the hanger that they called a training room. On the left hand side was a large obstacle course and on the right was a sparring ring a shooting range and what appeared to be a group of beat up old trucks hanging from the ceiling by chains as punching bags.

"Welcome to the training room, and for a matter of fact I built the room. We used steel and concrete to hold up the mountain above us. So how about you run a few laps of the obstacle course and then we will work with your blaster, rocket launchers, hyperspace mallet and katanas. So why don't you start with the course and I'll time you to see how fast you are.

"Ha, that shouldn't be too easy. Bet you I could run it in under two minutes." Miko competitively said.

"Miko you do that and you will have beaten the course record, none of us have come close to two minutes, Arcee was the quickest with two minutes fifty seven seconds." Bulkhead said, laughing a little.

"Just watch me, buddy. Just watch me." She told him.

"Whenever you're ready, Miko." Bulkhead told the young femme while picking up a stopwatch, and a recorder.

"Just say ready, get set, and go and I'll be off buddy." Miko told him. She told him while stretching.

"Okay, ready, get set, go." He announced.

Miko took of sprinting like a bolt of lightning, when the first obstacle came up. It was a mid-high hurdle she used her free running skills to flip over it. As the seconds ticked by the more obstacles she faces and while the others would have had to climb, jump and duck to avoid them miko has running on the walls and flipping over them to avoid them. She was loving every second of it. She was in the home straight when the course changed. The last leg looked more like a velodrome in places, with its high curved edges. 'Boy I wished my feet could transform into a pair of roller blades' she thought only to hear the sound of splitting metal, like the sound the others and herself gave of when they transformed. She quickly looked down to see that her back tires had moved and now gave her the appearance of roller blades. 'only one way to find out if this work' she thought and took off, her roller blading skills took over and before she knew it she had flipped and dodged every obstacle on the course and crossed the finish line to the sound of an alarm going off meaning that she had finished the course.

She wheeled her way over to bulkhead.

"So how did I do?" She asked only to notice the shocked look on his faceplates.

"You…you… how did you do that?" he questioned her.

"For a start that was the easiest obstacle course I've ever ran, and I compete at the professional level so I have ran basically every type of course imaginable. It really needs updating. But how did I do?" she asked again

"One minute fifty eight seconds. That's a new course record, none of us have ever been that close. I'm putting this up on the leader board." Bulkhead told her in shock.

"Remember the earth saying, 'big things come in small packages,' I'm clearly full of big things in a small package." She laughed.

"You clearly are Miko, now let's go to the shooting range I want to see how well you can shoot, see if you really are a paintball champion." Bulkhead laughed. Leading her over to the shooting range.

"So do you remember how to pull your Blaster out?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so… just give me a minute, it's been years since I last used it." Miko told him, she then followed the advice Ratchet gave her and pictured her blasters. She then heard them transform.

"Cool, they are definitely my scatter shot's that I brought out when I was three." She said a little excitedly while looking down at the familiar blaster.

"Miko calm down, if you don't you could cause a miss fire. I don't want to end up in the med bay again, the doc will offline me for sure this time, plus we still need to give him back his wrench or he might just weld both of our afts to the ceiling." He told her

"Aww, did I miss that? You told me you wouldn't pull it off until I could record it." Miko sighed in disappointment

"Well, will you at least cam down?" Bulkhead asked his hybrid femmefriend.

"Okay, but you do realise I'm basically rediscovering the world and my life right now?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, but if you ever want to come out with me and Jackie to crush some cons you will have to calm down." He reminded her. "So whenever you're calm, aim down your sight and try to hit those targets."

"That shouldn't be a problem." She told him and then shot of a couple of rounds at the targets.

"Well I think, your hobbies are paying off right now." He chuckled looking at the clean shots at the targets. A head shot and a spark shot, and they were dead on target. "Those cons will definitely think twice before attacking you." He laughed, she was definitely a wrecker alright. "I think we should test your rocket launchers out in the canyon later as the range isn't the best place to test explosives." He finished.

* * *

"Okay. Now can we go test out my Mallet, I want to see what it looks like." She asked excitedly. She had her usual goofball of a grin plastered on her faceplates.

"I can't say no to that face, come over here to these trucks and well she how you handle." The wrecker told the cadet.

"So what should I pull out first bulky, what do ya wanna see first?" she asked

"You know what, show me your katanas first, both of them." He ordered.

"Okay." She replied and just like how she brought out her blasters she brought out her katanas from her back, like Wheeljack. She then moved them about in her grip until they became inverted. (like Ahsoka Tano's out of star wars, the clone wars and rebels TV series).

"Are you supposed to hold them like that?" Bulkhead looked on, a bit confused at how she was holding them.

"Yes and no. This is my preferred stance and form. I hold them like this due to Ancient scriptures. No because it is so hard to master this form and stance, so most people give up and focus on other stances, and hold their grip similar to Wheeljack." She told him "The form I'm used to using is more of an offensive form, you rely on martial art skills just as much as your sword skills, all in all it is a very Dangerous and deadly form to be on the receiving end." Miko told her concerned partner.

"Oh, okay. Now let's see how they cut. Try a few swings against the trucks here." The big green Mech told her.

"Yeah, you might want to take a few steps back, encase anything goes flying of and hits you." Miko said while putting one katana away into her subspace.

"Okay. When your ready partner." Bulkhead told his black and pink femme partner.

She grabbed her hilt with both servos. And with one quick slicing movement cut the truck in half were it was hanging causing the lower half to fall to the ground.

"Okay I'm making you and Jackie fight later, I want to see how good you really are and maybe we'll teach you how to fight like a wrecker." He told her.

"I'd like that. Now how about we see how well my mallet works, shame we don't have Knockout here to test it on. I would have loved that. Knockout would have been knocked out" She laughed.

"Hah. Your right their Miko, come on let's see your Mallet. Then we can go out looking for that crazy con medic and knock him out." Bulkhead laughed, he was loving her enthusiasm.

Miko then pulled out her Mallet from her back too, just like her katanas. "Huh. I thought it would look something like breakdowns hammers." She said.

"No, Breakdowns hammers are gravity hammers, yours is a hyperspace mallet two totally different weapons Miko. Your Mallet does about five times the damage as two gravity hammers combined. What's even odder is that it's mostly the bruisers that get those sorts of weapons, like your sire.

"Sire? Um Bulkhead I'm still not use to what you call people… um so what's a 'sire'?" she asked blushing a bright blue on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Miko a Sire is the Cybertronian term for someone that is a dad. Your sire is Springer who was and is me and Jackie's wrecker second in command, he was a better commander before 'commander shoulder pads' Ultra Magus, came and wrecked our fun." He told her.

"So my dad was your wrecker second in command and you had to follow his orders. What was he like?"

"Oh your sire was the best commander. We had so much fun crushing the cons, he was fun loving but serious and knew how to lead. He never left a mech behind." He told her. "Now let's see how you hit that thing." He commanded.

Miko held the mallet in both of her servos. The head was trailing behind her. She rushed forwards on her wheeled feet. Then using her momentum she pulled the mallet above her helm and gave it a quick twirl before bringing it down onto the truck. The force was that strong that it forced the truck to come unhinged from the chain it was on and went flying into the wall were it was crushed beyond thurther use.

"Opps, I did not expect that." Miko said blushing a little.

"Hah, the cons really won't know what hit them now. We'll have to give you a bit of training on using your Mallet. Other than that I think you're ready to take on Arcee now in the sparring ring, should we go and call them in now." He asked,

"Nah, there is no need to call us Bulkhead." A new voice said, Bulkhead and Miko turned around to see who it was. At the entrance of the training room was Arcee and the other bots and humans behind her. Everyone wanted to see how the fight would go.

"So what ground rules do you want to set, Miko." The blue two wheeler asked.

"How about, no going for the face, and first to say mercy is disqualified." The hybrid told the two wheeler.

"Sounds like a plan." Arcee said "So re you ready now, or do you want to wait a while."

"How about we go now, I mean everyone is here. No point in disappointing them so let's go." The young hybrid told her.

"Yes lets." Arcee smirked. The two femmes waked over to the ring and hopped in, while all the bots looked on waiting to see the outcome to this match.

'This is going to be fun' Miko thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading, the next chapter will have the actual fight so, CLIFFHANDGER ENDING. Please keep reading. A heads up for everyone it might take me longer to post a new chapters now as I have started a new story but I hope to multitask between each of the stories and if you have anything to add or want to see come up in future just let me know by reviewing. Thanks and keep reading my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

The tsunami of truth chapter seven.

* * *

As Miko and Arcee circled each other in the ring taking up their stances, the bots could only look on as the two femmes were about to go at it head first.

"I don't know if I can watch this." Bulkhead muttered to Wheeljack,

"How do you think I feel right now?" Wheeljack mumbled back to his wrecker brother.

"So are you going to make the first move or shall I?" Arcee asked.

"No, I'll give you the honours of the first move." Miko replied coolly and level headed. This surprised the bots, she had never been so cool and level headed before. The bots in turn looked over to Springer looking for an answer to the question all roaming about in their heads, who simply said.

"I told you Miko is a different femme when she's fighting in close quarters." He simply said smirking, he couldn't wait to see his daughter smash Arcees ego into a million pieces. His daughter cocked her head around and glared at her father's direction.

"Dad, keep it down I'm trying to concentrate. You do this at every match." Before Miko could finish what she was saying, Arcee sprang into action seeing an opportunity to strike Miko. As the femme was rushing towards her about moments away from doing a take down, Miko jumped clean over her, grabbing Arcee by her shoulders and kicking her along Arcees back plating, sending the azure blue femme head first into a corner. Miko then used the momentum from that kick to flip backwards away from Arcee.

"As I was saying, you do this at every match and that always happens, stop and just let me fight in peace." Miko finished, she looked straight at her dad. Springer only chuckled and Mikahura was sitting on his shoulder glaring at him. (Springer transformed back into Cybertronian mode, and has his wife up on his shoulder. Rafael is on Bees shoulder to get a better view of the match while Jack is on Optimus shoulder.)

"Well then this will be a challenge." Arcee told the hybrid while picking herself up of the floor. Arcee then ran at Miko again and tried to fly kick her, Miko to her surprise catch the kick with ease and threw Arcee to the floor, hard. The others cringed at the resounding clang that the blue femme made when she fell on the floor. Arcee got up and rushed at her trying to punch and do a few round house kicks towards Miko's helm only to have the same result, they were caught and thrown back or avoided with great ease. While Miko managed to chuck in a few light punches to stun the two wheeler.

"Damn, remind me to never piss of Miko again." Smokescreen said in shock and fear.

"(OH, you definitely took the words out of my mouth right their smokescreen, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now.)" Bumblebee warbled, only to have Miko shut out of the ring at him after taking Arcee down again.

"I heard that bee, so watch it." The hybrid said. Arcee got up again and tried to fly kick the Black and pink femme again only to have ducked and grab her peds and slam Arcee into the floor again.

"Maybe we should get Miko to teach us a few things Raf so we can use it against Vince if he tries to pull something funny on us again." Jack asked his young friend.

"No thanks. I'm happy to be alive as it is!" the tech wizard told the raven haired boy. Then Bumblebee beeped angry at jack, but since Jack couldn't understand what the mech was saying had to rely on Raf for a translation.

"Bumblebee says if you ever think about it he will tie you to the rafters by you ankles." The brunet told him.

"Bee I told you to shut up, I don't need distractions like that." Miko shouted at them only to take Arcee down again.

"You do realise Cee I'm holding back on you. And I mean way back. If you want to though you can still say Mercy before I knock you out cold" Miko smirked and told the femme. Arcee though still stubbornly got up and said.

"never," and rushed at Miko how instantly flipped out of the way, used the side walls of the ring as a floor, ran up the wall, jumped off it, and kicked the femme, before flipping away. Arcee was knocked down to the floor, senseless at this point and was back on the floor.

"Ugh… Mercy, mercy… you win Miko" Arcee muttered from exhaustion from her position on the ground. The femme was shattered and all the other bots were cringing at how many times Arcee had hit the floor, while Miko was still untouched. Miko then walked forwards to the femme and gave her a servo up. Arcee gladly accepted it, the poor femme was shattered, while Miko had tonnes of energy. Their match only lasted a space of five minutes but Miko took Arcee down about ten times.

"You know, if I ever get the chance I can show you were you're going wrong." The hybrid told the two wheeler.

"Were am I going wrong?" Arcee questioned very confused.

"Well for a start you need more spring in your step when fighting, that would give you a boost and takes opponents down with far greater ease. Secondly your running skills are very sloppy, I'll show you every where were you going wrong and maybe teach you some free running skills, like your two straight when running, lean in to your feet when you're running a bit it, gives you far greater control and speed when running." Miko told her as the two walked out of the room. "All in all that was a really fun match, I've never had someone so determined to take me down like that before. Everyone else dreads being assigned me as their sparring partner in my club over in Tokyo." The hybrid finished.

"Oh and whys that Miko?" The two wheeler questioned, as they left the ring and walked over to the others.

Miko looked on sheepishly now, "My… reputation, of breaking… breaking people's noses and a few other bones in the upper body… and of course leaving people in a comma in hospital for a few weeks at a time."

"Remind me never to piss you off ever again Miko." Smokescreen said when Arcee and Miko re-joined the group.

"Don't worry, I'll only beat the scrap out of you in the ring… or if you startle me." She told the elite guard.

"(That's good to now but, I'm going to have nightmares now for a few weeks because of that.)" Bumblebee warbled and beeped at the group, only to receive a slap fro miko

"I'm right here and I can hear you… wait hold up I can understand you? Cool, I want to see if this rolls over to my human mode." She said excitedly, while transforming back down into human mode. All the other bots looked on in shock,

"(Okay… what just happened?)" Bee beeped.

"It appears that Miko can understand you now bee." Optimus informed them.

"Aww it doesn't roll over to my human mode, damn." Miko complained while transforming back into her Cybertronian bipedal mode.

"Okay I'm never going to get use to that." Jack said

"Now we just need to make sure that you don't transform in school Miko." Raf laughed

Bulkhead then looked over at miko and told her what he though.

"Miko you are definitely coming out to crush the cons with me and Jacky now wrecker style, and I don't care what the others say."

"As long as she comes back in without a scratch I will allow it." Springer said, then his wife spoke up.

"I agree, she can go out but if she gets so much as a scratch you are in trouble mister." She threatened at bulkhead then started to laugh.

"I see why you like her so much Springer. I take it she's an honorary wrecker too?" He asked.

"Oh don't you know it, Wheeljack." The black and orange truck former told them, "My lovely spark mate is an honorary wrecker, and I take it you made my daughter an honorary wrecker too."

"Oh you know it, took out Hard-shell after that bug left me fighting to stay online and before he could take out Jackie there." He laughed, Miko was smiling now.

"In any case I could see Miko becoming an excellent warrior in future battles, but only with her parent's consent." Optimus stated, looking towards the other truck former.

"Miko can do whatever she wants as long as she follows her curfew and follows orders, other than that she is independent enough to make her own choices in life, like what her first car alt will be."

"Cool. That's alright with me, but I still might sneak out through the ground bridge some days." Miko said.

With that the bots left the training room and made their way towards the main room. One they reached the main room. Arcee walked over to Miko and asked her,

"Do you want to go out and get you a nice pair of wheels now, my treat after that experience?" She asked,

"Aww, but I wanted to take her out Cee." Bulkhead complained,

"No offence bulkhead, I think Arcee taking me out might be a more ideal choice as she is the only other femme and she would know better what would suit me." Miko told her Mechfriend,

"Miko is right, it would be more beneficial if Arcee was to go with her as she is the only other femme in the group and would know what would suit Miko more than anyone else." Optimus informed them. "Although you can take her out and teach her how to drive around in her alt mode."

"Okay, fine." The mech said.

"Well if you are going out, the car should be a small compact car, either a convertible or a normal roof I don't care. Nothing over the fifty grand mark though missy I don't want people to think we spoil you." Springer spoke up, then his wife agreed with him.

"No car that has a price tag of over fifty grand, you hear us Miko or else." Mikahura told her huge Cybertronian daughter.

"Fine, so where are we going to go Cee?" The black and pink, and yellow femme asked.

"The best place to go would be the highway, I'll open a ground bridge for you now. If you don't find anything you like you can search up something on the monitors and we will let Director Fowler know." Ratchet told them, before Arcee and Miko walked through he gave the two a tarp and said "It's for sitting on as the side of the cliff overlooking the highway, so the sands on the cliff don't get into places you don't want them to get at." With that the doctor opened the ground bridge and the two femmes walked out.

* * *

Out at the highway.

* * *

The two femmes walked out of the opening ground bridge, and stood on top of the cliff. They then started to walk around looking for a good advantage point. After five minutes of searching the pair found the perfect spot.

"Alright, this is the perfect spot here now, it's secluded enough for us to still see the highway, but not to secluded so we can still see the road and cars but they can't see us." Arcee told Miko,

"Okay, so just set the tarp down here, right." Miko asked.

"Yep, so how have you been coping with things? If you need to talk about anything just ask." The femme said.

"Well, yeah actually… I…I" Miko started, "How do you choice your vehicle mode. Ratchet only told me how to transform between human mode and how to activate my weapons. He never told me how to scan for a vehicle mode." Miko asked the femme.

"Eh, its simple enough, you see a vehicle you like, concentrate on it, give yourself a mental command to scan it, then your t-cog will take over, just keep staring at the vehicle you want to transform into and the background will drop away and the car will just twirl around in you view. After that your armour will rearrange itself to suit your alt mode. Don't worry about the colour scheme of the car as that won't be transferred over to you. Your car alt will be black, pink, and yellow." Arcee instructed her. "Anything else bugging you, you can always tell me."

"Yeah, my life is a mess right now, everything has just come crashing down around me like that Tsunami." Miko told the femme, while curling up into a ball and looking down over the highway below them. "I mean like, my life has been an entire lie, my homeland has been destroyed, and I'm not the human I thought I was… I don't know what to do." The hybrid told Arcee depressed, only for Arcee to comfort her,

"Don't say that Miko, I would see this as a new beginning for you." She started. Miko perked up at that.

"Oh, how so?" she questioned.

"Well, for a start you and Bulkhead get to be a couple, and a cute one might I add? You don't need to worry about growing old and having Bulkhead watch as you pass on as human life cycles are a minuet per portion to our life cycles." The older femme told the young hybrid.

"Yeah you're right," Miko smiled,

"Secondly you don't need to hide back at the base now, you can come on missions with us and crush some cons yourself. You can do some real damage to those tin cans now, after our match earlier has shown me, plus you need to teach me some of those moves." Arcee chuckled, "I've never met someone who I couldn't beat other that my own sisters, Elita one and Chromia."

"They sound like they were really close to you, no offence if I caused any, I've always been an only child." Miko replied,

"They were Elita was my older sister, while Chromia was my younger twin sister, we were inseparable… once we could drag Elita away from Orion Pax or as you know him Optimus prime. That was until the war came. Elita, Chromia and I we were all in the same battalion, we caused chaos everywhere, and no con could stand up to us." Arcee smiled sadly at the memories.

"What happened that lead you to split?" Miko asked.

"Elita was promoted but then was sent off planet by Optimus, Chromia went with her on the ship to provide extra security to primes spark mate. I was supposed to go with but I stayed behind on Cybertron to protect the ship as the cons had tried to attack the ship as it was taking off. Once the ship had left atmosphere the cons retreated, I then made my way back to Iacon, the Autobot capital city and informed Prime, he was surprised to see me, and he thought I would have left with the others on the ship. He then partnered me up with Tailgate but then… well you know the rest." Arcee told her.

"Do you know if their still alive?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, I can still feel the sisterly bond we share, it's not as strong as it should be, because they're not in the same solar system as us but it gets stronger every day," Arcee sighed, a small smile crept up onto her faceplates.

"Maybe their ship is making its way closer to our solar system, you never know you could see them again shorty. And when that happens I have to see that." Miko laughed a little.

"Yeah that would be nice… Oh what about that car there." Arcee pointed out.

"Yeah I like that. So just concentrate at it and give myself a mental command and my t-cog should just take over right?" Miko asked, while starting at the car.

"Yep simple as that." Arcee told the Japanese femme.

As she had finished speaking Arcee noticed Miko's optics turn green indicating that the scan had started. Miko was concentrating hard on the car, looking at every angle, she then gave herself the mental command to scan the car. The background around the car suddenly dropped away, and the car started to spin around in her view. She then felt her armour move and change positions to accommodate her new form. Then slowly after that her vision returned to normal as the last parts of her armour shifted.

"Well that's that done, I'll call ratchet and we can drive through the ground bridge." Arcee told her only to have Miko say,

"Wait, I don't know who to drive, I don't even know the basics, think you could help me get a little training before we head back to base." The young hybrid asked.

"Yeah sure, I need a little bit of time on my Wheels anyway, so come on and I'll give you the basics." The blue femme said then transforming down into her motor bike form. Miko followed suit and transformed down into her new alt mode.

After half an hour of drilling the basics into her, Arcee decided to call for a ground bridge back to base.

* * *

Autobot base

* * *

All the bots and boys in the base were waiting around patiently for the two femmes to arrive back. Jack, Rafael, Bee and Smokescreen were busy playing Call of Duty Zombies. Ratchet and Optimus were at the monitors, Springer and Mikahura were watching the boys play, and Wheeljack and Bulkhead were leaning against the wall chatting about their past battles and remembering all the fun they had at the bars afterwards.

"So what do you think they found for her?" Bulkhead asked. He was getting bored of waiting, the two femmes left base over five hours ago and still hadn't found anything for Miko.

"Don't know but we'll find out know shortly." Wheeljack said and nudged him. Bulkhead looked over in the direction he was indicating and saw ratchet receive a comm from the two femmes.

"They'll be coming through the ground bridge shortly so you will find out then." Ratchet told them, as he approached the ground bridge controls. He typed in the co-ordinates that the two were at and opened the ground bridge. Thirty seconds later Arcee came racing threw in Motorbike mode and behind her was a black Audi tts with pink and yellow stripes and a small spoiler on the back (2016 model Audi tts).

"Nice, that looks good Miko." Springer said,

"Well she gets her tastes from me, honey. You just transformed into a boring old truck" Mika teased, as Miko and Arcee transformed.

"Actually Arcee spotted it, I just liked it." Miko said putting her hands on her hip.

"Yeah I saw it." Arcee told them. She then turned around to Miko and asked "So are you happy with your alt mode?"

"Yeah actually." Miko said, "I'm going to head over to the kitchen and go snack on my cookie stash, and then who wants to pay me a few rounds on the games console." She finished.

She then transformed back down into human mode and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

The others watched as she headed off in the direction of the kitchen. They noticed her spring in her step had returned. They were really happy that Miko was still the same human they knew and loved aster everything that has happened recently, well even if she wasn't truly human. They smiled as they watched her leave the room. The silence was then broken by Optimus when he asked springer and Mika a question about their daughter,

"Springer and Mikahura Nakadai, because you are Miko parents I wish to ask you this first and then discuss this with Miko. It really is her choice but I want to run it past you first." The Prime started, everyone in the main room stopped what they were doing at this point to hear what Optimus was saying.

"Yes prime, what is it you wish to discuss." The Mech asked,

"I was thinking about letting Miko join our ranks and become an Autobot, but only with yours and her permission. She has proved that she could become a remarkable warrior and provide cover for Jack and Raf if the Decepticons ever perfect their pretender bodies and infiltrate the local school were all three of them are enrolled in." The last prime told them.

"Cool that would be so amazing." Raf exclaimed

"Yes, she is so going to agree to that, Miko has been looking to get out and crush some cons for ages, and know she has the chance." Jack told the little tech genius

"Yeah, Me and Miko out on patrol and crushing those cons together." Bulkhead happily exclaimed.

"(As long as she doesn't beat me up or have a higher rank than me, I'm okay with it.)" Bee buzzed in.

"Not likely bee, Miko is a far better fighter than you, plus the fact that she has more weapons that deal a huge amount of damage. She'd be far better off as a solider and not a scout." Wheeljack laughed, and watched Bee cross his servos and huff. Everyone looked at Bee and Wheeljack and just started laughing.

"I think I would be better if we had Miko fighting as a solider Bee, she's quicker than any of us and she's a better fighter than Arcee. It would deal the cons a huge set back if she was out fighting with us as a solider." Smokescreen told the yellow scout.

"(Aww, when do I get a promotion? Am I not due one yet.)" Bumblebee huffed waving his servos around.

"Yes bumblebee, you do deserve a promotion to solider rank, but the others make a valid point. Miko is stronger, faster and is a far better fighter than any of us here, I see it would be better if Miko was to by-pass scout rank as she has beaten up our best warrior without even much as batting an optic." Optimus told them.

"You're not wrong there prime, the only other bots that could beat me are my sisters Elita, and Chromia. She is a warrior in her own right, but it might just be better if we start her out as a solider and then promote her from there." Arcee told her leader.

"Then it's settled, we do not see any reason why Miko should not join our faction. She would prove to be a great addition to the two teenage boys and of curse be an excellent wrecker, just need to give her a few lessons in ruff housing like a wrecker, but her roller derby skills should come in hand for that." Springer said "But it Might be better if we tell her in the morning as it I getting late and she is probably exhausted after her weapons training, fight and choosing her alt mode."

Just as he finished saying that Miko walked back into the room and was a little angry looking,

"Okay who ate my strawberry Oreos', they were my favourites and expensive to import." She shouted, looking at the two teenage boys, Jack and Raf.

"I was only gone a week and already my entire stack of cookies have been eaten. Where did you put them all?" Miko huffed.

"Um, sorry Miko sweetheart that would be me. I didn't know they were yours. Sorry honey, I'll get you more when we go back to Tokyo, deal." Mikahura said told her daughter, a little embarrassed at the scolding she was receiving from her daughter.

"Mom, really." Miko questioned. "Well, I'm going to have a few rounds on the game station, who wants to play me first." Miko asked.

"Alright, I'll play you first Miko." Jack told her.

"Hey, I'm next though." Raf told them, everyone else in the room gave a small chuckle or a smile.

Everybody in the base was happy that the usual bubbly, perky Japanese exchange student they knew and loved had returned, even if there was some huge changes like the fact that she wasn't fully human but a kickass, world champion and warrior Human-Cybertronian hybrid. Her parents were right in giving her the designation of Novaflare, the base was so boring and dull without the young girl around, her energy seemed to light up the base and infected everyone with a good mood, even Prime smiled for once.

After two hours of playing on the games console and the bots returning from there evening patrol, it was finally time for the boys to head back home to their houses in Jasper. As Miko said good bye to them and watched Arcee and Bumblebee drive off down the tunnel and off in the direction of Jasper only for a thought to hit miko.

"Hey, were am I staying… are we going to be ground bridged to japan and do I have to wait until they re-open the airports to return due to customs and all the government boarder paperwork?" Miko asked.

"We could return to Japan, if you want Miko darling. Our house wasn't destroyed and the gas lines and other mains should have been repaired now as all those defences and other precautions and other earthquake emergency supplies should be up and running now." Mika told her daughter.

"Yes, our house and most of the houses and buildings in Tokyo were left standing proving that our earthquake prevention strategies worked. I'm sure we could get Director Fowler to pull some strings and get you on an army cargo plane and back here to the states in no time."

"I can go one step thurther than that." A new voice said from behind the group. The bots all turned around and found that the director was standing right behind them.

"I pulled a few strings with the Japanese government and told them that as she was an exchange student that she would be taking the next military plane out of Japan and back to the states to continue her education, I also pulled a few strings with the air force and they will fill out the paperwork and claim that you are on board the plane. And in the morning the bots can Ground Bridge you to the military base were your host parents will pick you up and you will return to Jasper. You can then make up a meaningful excuse and come back here to the base and be with the bots."

"Okay, I'm officially freaked out. How does that human know when to pop up at the right place at the right time?" Smokescreen whispered to Wheeljack, the two hadn't been at base for a long time and weren't used to the human appearing up at random but oddly at the right time.

"Cool. Is that okay with you bots?" Miko asked.

"Yes Miko, it is alright with us. Do you wish to sleep in human mode or recharge in your Cybertronian bipedal mode." Optimus asked her.

"I don't know… um…maybe human mode." Miko told them.

"I have plenty of blankets with me so there is no need to worry about that." Mika told them.

"Okay but, whose room?" Miko questioned.

"You can stay in your parents room, they are currently using." Optimus told her.

"Yes Miko you can stay in our room. Then you will be ground bridged to the base were your host parents will pick you up." Springer told her.

"Can I go to bed now, it sounds like I have to get up early in the morning to get that ground bridge." Miko asked while yawning slightly.

"Yes Miko, come on I'll take you down to our room." Springer told his daughter, he picked her up from her position on the catwalk.

"Night, guys." Miko yawned as Springer picked up her and her mother and took them down the corridor to the berth room he had been temporarily assigned.

As they left the room the other bots followed suite and powered down the monitors and watched director Fowler leave as quickly as he had arrived. They all left while Optimus asked Ratchet to prepare a little surprise for Miko. After an hour all the bots had retreated to their respected rooms and had powered down.

* * *

Call out to unicron1000 and your lovely one word Reviews ( no sarcasm intended) so miko and arcee fought, arcee lost... horribly, please tell me what you thought about my latest chapter. Please excuse y tardiness with this, it will take me onger to publish new chapters due to school and my GSCE's commind up shortly. please continue reading and please stay tuned for more chapters. 


	8. Chapter 8

The tsunami of truth chapter eight

* * *

Please note that any town name used was found on google maps and I'm not sure if there is an actual army outpost there. If there is a base their, it is just pure coincidence. Do not judge me I' from Britain and know nothing of American geography.

* * *

Autobot base outpost omega one

* * *

It was quiet early on a Monday morning when the others got up, the first person up was ratchet as he had to ground bridge Miko to the army base in Hamilton. There it would be about two hours before she reached jasper, then probably another few hours again before she could arrive back at base to be with them, and probably beat up the unlucky bot that asked her for a sparring match. The next couple of bots up where obviously Miko, Springer and Mika.

"Are you ready to be ground bridged out Miko?" Ratchet asked the young hybrid.

"Yeah… ready as I'll ever be." Miko slurred rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I wish it didn't have to go so early in the morning though." She yawned.

"You will be fine Miko, just don't say anything that would be offensive to the officers on base. Don't want them to ship you out on the next plane back to Japan." Springer joked, only to receive a glare from his wife.

Ratchet gave a slight chuckle and Miko just gave him her best 'are you serious' face, before walking over to the ground bridge.

"Okay Miko, Director Fowler will meet you at the base and take you to your host parents and we will see you in a few hours, if your host parents let you out of their sight." Ratchet told her.

"Kay, can I go now. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can come back here." Miko told them, "Fire the bridge up doc." Miko told the medic.

"Only if you ask nicely." Ratchet huffed at her,

"Fine… please fire the ground bridge up doctor." She sighed, folding her hands over the front of her chest, she then picked up a small bag of belongings which her mother had packed and brought over for her from Japan before they ground bridged to the base on Saturday.

"See you later Miko darling." Mikahura told her daughter.

Ratchet typed in the co-coordinates to the base and pulled down the leaver which controls the ground bridge.

"See you bots later, bye mom, bye dad. Tell Bulkhead I'll call him when I need a pickup." Miko said while skipping through the now open ground bridge out to the base where her host parents will meet her.

Ratchet shut off the ground bridge and returned to monitoring the computers to find any more relics and energon veins. Springer and Mika returned back to their temporary room for a little while.

* * *

Hamilton Army base.

* * *

The first morning drills were starting and the plane that Miko was supposedly on board was landing as the usual, humming and buzzing of the busy base. The officers were on alert as they had been informed that a unit e intern would be on base for a little while and would be arriving shortly via Ground Bridge. This wasn't out of the ordinary the Autobots had been here before to pick their human designed alt modes when they first arrived, well the bots that had trouble finding something that would suit them on the highway were the others found the perfect alt.

Director Fowler was waiting patiently when the big green, white, and blue vortex appeared from know where and the young Japanese hybrid walked through and out onto the tarmac about fifty meters away from where he was standing.

"Welcome to Hamilton Army base Miko. Last time any Cybertronian was on base it was for an alt mode as the big bot in question couldn't find anything that could suit him." He chuckled while walking up to her.

"Let me guess, it was Bulkhead." She sniggered,

"Oh don't you know it Miko. Poor bot couldn't find anything big enough to suit him, he was so embarrassed. The others had went out to the highway and got their alts while he was stuck looking like an idiot. While Ratchet complained that the only ambulances he found down on the highway were old beat up bangers." Fowler told her. "Come on I'll take you to the plane your supposed to get off, your host parents are about to arrive on base now any minute and don't want them to become suspicious if they find you at the other side of the base as far away from the plane as possible." He said while leading her over to a golf cart.

"Ya know if you want I could drive us over to the plane." Miko told him.

"Yes Miko but you are going to be picked up by your host parents and I need a lift to my helicopter which is parked over at the hangers and when I do that you will be well on your way back to Jasper Missy and I don't want to walk." He laughed, he then turned the keys in the ignition and the small golf kart took off down the path to where the plane was. About two, three minutes later they had arrived at the now unloading plane on the runway.

"So where are Mrs and Mr Jackson?" Miko asked him. Before he could answer the young hybrid, his phone went off.

"This is Fowler… yes they have the clearance…let them through…show them over here to the plane then they can take her home to Jasper… okay see you in two minutes flat general." The director then disconnected the call and turned towards the young hybrid looking at him with confusion evident on her face. He noticed this and reassured her, "Don't worry Miko, that's your host parents. Their being lead over here now. They will pick you up in about one minute forty seconds. Then you will be on your way back to Jasper and back to the bots."

"Yeah, then me and Bulky can go dune bashing together." Miko squeaked at the thought.

"Yes and I've taken the liberty to get you a few little things as I take it you will at least want to go dune bashing yourself, and if your ever pulled over by the cops I recommend that you show these." He told her while taking a package out of his pocket and handing it over to her. The first object was a licence addresses to Miko and said she was seventeen years of age, and the next form was an insurance policy with a picture of her in her Audi vehicle mode. Miko was speechless

"How… how did you get these? I've only had my vehicle mode for less than 24 hours." Miko asked in shock.

"Darling as Director of Unit E having to monitor you Cybertronian's and your shiny metallic asses, I'm used to getting things done fast, and this was no exception. I recommend not telling your host parents about you being a hybrid though and keep those documents hidden from them." The Man told her. Before they could say anything else two army hummers and a black BMW pulled up.

Out of the BMW hopped out a young couple in their mid-twenties, they went rushing up to Miko and hugged the life out of her.

"Miko, oh thank goodness we were so worried about you. Thank goodness you safe." Mrs Jackson told her while giving her a bear hug.

"We were very worried about you Missy, why didn't you try call us." Mr Jackson asked his host daughter.

"Firstly the communications towers were taken out around Tokyo and secondly I was trapped under a brick wall." Miko told the worrying couple.

"Miss Nakadai was trapped under a brick wall which collapsed on top of her there was no damage done to her other that a few bruised ribs and scrapes, nothing too serious as she was one of the first to be pulled to safety and received scans immediately. When we found out she was an exchange we brought her back to the states to continue her education in a safer environment once she was discharged of course." Fowler told the young worried couple.

"You must be Mr Fowler from the education department, thank you for your help. We would hate to have Miko stay in Japan at this time and lose out on her education here, No offence Miko darling." Mr Jackson asked Fowler and apologized to Miko.

"Miss Nakadai you may now head back to Jasper to continue your education and let your friends know that you are alive and please accept my sincere apologies in recent light to the weekend's tragedy in your home land. Now if you please excuse me I have other work to attend to." Fowler finished and hopped back in his golf cart driving off in the direction of the hanger where Miko seen his helicopter sitting.

"Come on Miko let's go, do you want to go get something to eat along the way, we can stop at a service station not too far from here and get you something to eat." Mr Jackson told her while leading her over to the car with his wife beside him.

"I'd like that" Miko said while hopping in to the black BMW along with her host parents. The two army hummers lead the way back to the entrance and Miko was back on her way to jasper. It would be another two hours before she got back to jasper and it would be a few more hours on top of that before she arrived back at base as she had a feeling that she was about to be pampered by her host parents.

* * *

Autobot outpost omega one jasper

* * *

A few hours after Miko left, the other bots in the base began to stir and begin the daily patrols and hanging out with their human partners and half human partner.

"So how long ago was it since she left?" Bulkhead asked ratchet as he entered the room. Arcee and Bumblebee had already left to go into Jasper and pick up their respected charges.

"Miko was ground bridged out to the army base about three and a half hours and when she's ready to come to base she said she would call you. Her host parents are probably fussing over her so badly that she will call you shortly, if they let her out of their sight." Ratchet chuckled. "Do you think this would suit her if she agrees to primes proposition?" Ratchet asked the big green wrecker while showing him a bright pink Autobot badge that matches Miko's colour scheme.

"Wow, I think she will like it." Bulkhead said.

"Who will like what bulk?" Wheeljack said while coming from his room

"I think Miko will like the badge Ratchet has made for her." He said while pointing to the badge in the doctors hands.

"Yeah I think she'll like it… oh that reminds me I still have to give her that little thank you gift for saving my aft from Hardshell." The smaller wrecker said.

"Yeah, I was wondering what you got her?" bulkhead asked his friend,

"I made her a mini grenade" he joked him

"JACKIE Miko does not need to be carrying a grenade around with her." Bulkhead threaten, pulling out his maces. If he was trying to scare Wheeljack, it wasn't working as the inventor burst out laughing,

"Ha, you know I wouldn't make her a grenade as Prime would kill me if I gave her a grenade, plus she has two shoulder mounted rocket launchers." The white wrecker laughed,

"Well what did you make her then?" Bulkhead asked.

"I made her concealable katanas." Wheeljack said, "But I don't think she needs them now. I was also going to give her a few lesson." He smirked.

"Well I suppose it would be alright, but I would run it past her parents first." Bulkhead said, only for ratchet to say.

"Well I say they would be more for decoration as her readouts say she can pull out her weapons while in human mode, but they would be on a smaller scale." The medic told them. "I might be able to use her readouts to produce a more realistic holoform, but it will take some time as I will need to build the unit and then test them."

"I might be able to help there doc bot." Wheeljack said

"Oh really how is that?" The white and orange medic asked.

"One of my hobbies when I was growing up in the dojo was inventing and simple science, you would probably get the units done quicker with two bots working on them." Wheeljack said

"Well if I had your help and we had the blue prints and designs to one unit we could make the necessary amount of units in a short space of time. We need to get enough parts for about eight units and maybe make about five spares just encase any fail." Ratchet told the inventor, who just replied

"I should have enough spare parts lying around the Jackhammer to make enough parts. So when do you want to start?" Wheeljack said walking off in the direction of the hanger where the Jackhammer was parked.

"I think now while Miko and the others are out. It means we should be able to work in peace." Ratchet said walking after him.

"I'm going to stay away from you two knowing past incidents with Jackie's inventions." Bulkhead said. As the two walked away to the Jackhammer Arcee and Bumblebee pulled in to the base and Raf and Jack got out/off of their respected guardian.

"Any word about Miko?" Jack asked bulkhead while climbing the stairs to the cat walk.

"Miko ground bridged out two hours ago and will probably be calling me to pick her up soon if she finally manages to get away from her worried host parents." Bulkhead told the two human boys.

"So where is Ratchet and Wheeljack? I don't see them around?" Arcee asked,

"They went to try and build a new holoform unit using Miko's readouts to make it more human like."

"(Say what?)" Bumblebee buzzed,

"Yeah from the sounds of it Ratchet and Wheeljack are trying to build a solid holoform that can likely feel and eat like a human." The green wrecker said,

"So are they going to build each of you a holoform unit?" Raf asked.

"Yeah and a few spares, if they don't all explode." Bulkhead told the small group,

"What do you mean, if they don't explode?" jack asked

"If what explodes?" smokescreen asked as he walked into the main room.

"The doc and Wheeljack are building each of us a new solid holoform to blend in better with the human population using data from Miko's readouts." Arcee said, "So Bulk what do you mean 'if it doesn't explode'" the azure blue femme asked,

"Back on Cybertron, before I left to join prime and was still in the wreckers before Ultra Magnus took over from Springer because he considered us to 'reckless' when inspecting and debriefing us and well I left before he became the wreckers commanding officer and demoted Springer. Wheeljack always use our spare time when we weren't at the pubs inventing." Bulkhead told the group.

"So I don't see a problem with that." Jack said.

"Wheeljack's prototypes always explode three times before he gets it right. I pity Ratchet right now as he is about to experience that first hand." Bulkhead finished chuckling a bit.

"So basically we are going to hear about three explosions and Ratchet screaming his vocaliser off before the end of the week and then we will possibly have newer better, solid holoform." Arcee asked

"Yeah basically." Bulkhead said. Before any bot present could say anything else they heard the first explosion. That explosion was followed by the screams of anger from the resident Medic and it was quickly followed by the screams and threats of Wheeljack trying to explain how it takes three goes before he gets it right.

The other bots continued what they were doing, while Bee and Smokescreen went on patrol. After about two hours after the first explosion Optimus emerged from the room where the two bots where arguing, it had taken him a while to get the two bots to stop arguing and work together again. What a way to spend the morning. Springer and Mikahura had also emerged from their room at the same time after hearing the explosion. It was about three in the Afternoon before Miko finally rang base asking for a pick-up, her host parents were becoming a little to… caring.

"I'm away out to pick her up, and maybe give her a few lessons on the road. See you bots later." Bulkhead said while transforming and driving out over to jasper.

Five minutes later at Miko's host parents in jasper.

Bulkhead pulled up at Miko's and honked the horn. His young femme-friend came running from the house, he opened his door and she jumped in.

"Could you have been any quicker Bulk?" Miko asked "I don't think Mrs Jackson understand the concept of 'personal space' she wouldn't stop hugging me."

"Don't worry now Miko darling, how about I give you a few lessons on driving around a highly populated area and then we can go out and dune bashing?" Bulkhead asked

"Yeah, awesome." Miko replied.

Bulkhead strapped her in and they took off to find a place in town were Miko could transform without being caught. After five minutes bulkhead pulled over and into an abandoned warehouse. She hopped out and looked around,

"Do you think it's safe to transform?" the hybrid asked

"Yeah go for it." Bulkhead told her. Miko transformed into bot mode and then down into her small Audi alt. In comparison to bulkhead she was so tiny, so small and sleek to his huge dull four by four.

"Do you think you could change from human into vehicle mode Miko?" Bulkhead asked his partner.

"Don't know haven't tried… eh it doesn't matter, I'll ask the doc later he might know." Miko replied.

"You know what to do?" Bulkhead asked,

"Eh only the basics like turning, reversing, and obviously driving forwards and a little bit backwards and breaking." Miko told him, "Although Arcee told me I'd need a bit of training for driving around town and heavily populated areas."

"That shouldn't be too hard, at least your windows are tinted, that means that no one will be able to look in at you." The green wrecker told his femmefriend over their radios.

"Hey, I take that as offence buddy." Miko complained

"Uh…sorry that's not what I meant or how I meant to say it." Bulkhead stuttered.

"Oh well what did you mean then bulkhead?" Miko asked.

"Um you could pull up your solid shell holoform." He told her.

"My what?" Miko asked.

"Um… ratchet told us that you could pull up a version of yourself that is solid and looks like yourself and that…um you could mentally control it." He said.

"So… a sort of hologram." Miko asked. "A soligram." She snorted in laughter.

"Yeah I suppose, pull it up and I'll put up mine. It's just a precaution encase the police pull us over." He told her, "Wait on that thought, did Fowler get you an I.D and insurance papers." He then asked.

"Yeah, he gave them to me this morning and their in my pocket." Miko said while bringing up her solid organic holoform. "Cool, I look exactly like I do in human mode." She squeaked while using her wing mirrors to look at herself. Bulkhead could only chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Come on Miko lets go, afterwards how about we go dune bashing… me and you hitting those slopes." Bulkhead told her.

The two took off and had a great few hours. Miko actually managed to get the hang of driving really quickly and aced the road laws quite quickly. After about an hour and a half driving around jasper and another hour of driving on the highway the two drove off to their usual spot in the desert and had either levelled or completely destroyed about fifty of their favorite dunes. It was six in the evening before the two of them returned to base.

"So wanna call that a date or just a training lesson." Miko smirked at her wrecker partner as she transformed back into bot mode.

"If you want to Miko. Then we'll call the monster truck rally our second date." Bulkhead said to her, while walking over and putting his servo around her shoulder.

"Hey Miko, I take it was torture with your host parents?" Jack asked the hybrid as she walked over to the catwalk with Bulkhead.

"Oh don't you know it Jack they wouldn't stop hugging me and fussing over me." She complained.

"Aw but Miko darling I thought you liked it when people made a fuss over you." Her mum said from her position on the couch while Springer laughed at his wife's joke.

"Mum, there's a big difference between fussing over someone and invading there personal space." Miko complained. She then looked over at the boys to see them playing a game of call of duty zombies. "Oh, care for one more player boys." She asked

"Yeah sure Miko, come on down and join us." Rafael said.

"You can take over from me if you want Miko." Jack added. Before Miko could do anything Optimus entered the room.

"Is everyone present?" the prime asked,

"Yes prime all bots and humans present and accounted for." Said Ratchet as he and Wheeljack walked into the room, their paint-jobs were covered in black charred spots and dents from the explosions with the prototype solid holoforms.

"Good. In light of the resent situation. You all know what I'm going to say next, we have been reunited with a thought long lost commander and that Miko is not the weak defenseless girl we once thought you were." He said only to be interrupted by Miko,

"Hey, I am not weak and defenseless I am world champion in three different sports and I take great offence in that." She huffed, folding her servos over her chest.

"I did not mean any offence Miko. With resent Decepticon activity we have all had to be on higher alert, while on patrol and in protecting you humans. The one place where we couldn't protect you from the Decepticons is when you three are in school. If Miko you are willing I wish to invite you to join the Autobot ranks and your first mission would be to be to provide extra cover for Jack and Rafael at school as we are obviously too big to protect you in school. You would provide extra cover and helping us extend your protection to even your school life so the cons would have a harder time trying to use humans to their advantage to get at us. Especially you three. So do you accept our proposition Miko?" he asked, him and the rest of the bots and humans in the room looked at her.

"Totally!" the young hybrid squeaked after what seemed to be five minutes but was only seconds.

"Does anyone in the room object?" Optimus asked around first. No bot or human objected to the suggestion.

"Miko do you agree to do all in your power to protect those who need it?" He asked, looking at the young femme.

"Yes." She replied happily

"Do you agree to protect your family and friend even if it means sacrificing even your very spark?" the last prime asked

"Yes as I've already taken that vow as part of my kendo training." Miko said

"And finally do you agree to do your part and bit to help out both of your home planets and to never forget who you truly are and where you come from?" He finished

"Yes." She half squeaked in excitement and happiness.

"With the power invested in me from the thirteen primes and Primus himself I make you Miko Novaflare Nakadai a dual citizen of Cybertron and Earth and induct you into the Autobots." Optimus told her, he cracked a small smile for once. "Welcome to the Autobot family Miko."

Miko just stood there smiling as Bulkhead tackled her and picked her up in a bear hug, with Wheeljack joining in and knocking the two to the floor, and…well all the other bots just jumped on in to the huge pile on the floor seeing as it looked fun, bar Ratchet and Optimus, they had an image to keep up. After about five minutes they all got off the new recruit. Arcee smokescreen and Jack all walked up to Miko after everyone regain a bit of composer and apologized.

"Miko were really sorry, really sorry for what we said about you last Friday before you left." Jack started, smokescreen was really jumpy and so was Arcee, the two were ready for Miko to knock them out only…

"Na don't sweat it guys, I forgive ya already." Miko laughed. This left smokescreen in complete awe, he thought he had miss heard her.

"Wait wha… that's it? I thought you would have been pissed."

"Think of it this way, if it wasn't for you guys I would have never found out about being half human half Cybertronian. Although I would watch if we ever train together sometime, I might just have a bit of revenge then." She laughed.

"Okay thanks Miko. I can't wait." Smokescreen sighed in disappointment, even he knew what the outcome to that would be.

"Miko?" Ratchet asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah doc? What's wrong?" she asked,

"I need time away from Wheeljack and was wondering if you want to get your badge now or if you want to wait to tomorrow. It won't take long only fifteen to twenty minutes" He asked.

"Cool, how about now. I'm sure the boys can wait that long before I thrash them on the games console." She joked.

"Good lets go get it done now. I need time away from that crazy bot, everything he touches explodes." Ratchet sighed in relief she ushered Miko of into the medi bay to wield on her new badge.

After ten Minutes Ratchet and Miko emerged from the Medi bay. Miko's badge was on her breastplate were her hood ornament would be.

"Nice Miko, it Matches your paint scheme." Springer said,

"Aw, Miko daring you have made me so proud this day." Mika said while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Thanks Mom." Miko said,

"Miko, Bumblebee would you two come over here please." Optimus asked, "I have been thinking about this greatly over the past day. Bumblebee it is time for your promotion to solider rank as you have earned it, and Miko after your impressive show down with Arcee yesterday I believe it would be more beneficial if you bi-passed the first rank in the army which is a scout which Bee is currently on. I see it that keeping you placed on that rank would be a waste of your skills, I promote both of you to the rank of solider. Congratulations." He told them, the rest of the bots present stopped what they were doing and congratulated them.

"Miko your first assignment is to protect Jack and Raf while in school. Seeing as school doesn't resume until next Monday you have time to relax." Optimus told the young hybrid.

"Okay boss bot… or do I call you sir now?" Miko asked a little bit confused.

"Either as long as you do not decide to have a sparring match with me ever." Optimus told her. The rest of the group chuckled in agreement. It appeared that even Optimus was afraid of the young femme.

"Deal. Now who's playing me first on the games console?" Miko asked as she skipped over to the cat walk and transformed down into human mode.

After two hours of playing with the boys on the console the time read nine at night, Springer and Mika had spent most of that time taking to Optimus and Ratchet. It was time for them to leave and head back to their houses to make it before their curfews. As the bots were transforming to take the boys and Miko back to Jasper Mika and Springer got up and hugged Miko.

"Miko darling I think it's about time we headed back to japan and help out with the recovery process. You be a good girl and follow orders and study hard at school you hear me honey." Mika said as she reached in and hugged her daughter.

"Okay Mom, see you. Just be careful." Miko said while hugging her, "Love you lots."

"Love you too honey." Mika finished,

"You be good Miko, follow orders, study hard and if you see that lunkhead breakdown do me a favour, you and Bulkhead." Springer asked,

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Bulkhead asked upon hearing his rival's designation be called out.

"Shove a manhole cover up his aft for me." Springer sniggered.

"Can do dad. See ya." Miko replied.

"Optimus sir we will take that ground bridge we requested out earlier now please." Springer asked as he and Mikahura walked over to the portal.

The last prime walked over and opened up the ground bridge back to Japan. The couple bid their last farewell's and walked through and back out into their Tokyo estate.

As the ground bridge closed the other bots transformed and their respected charges hopped in and they left the base and headed home for the night.

"So how do you feel about being an Autobot partner?" Bulkhead asked

"Awesome, know I really get to join you and Jackie out in crushing those walking tin cans." Miko replied.

"Yeah and we have permission to shove a manhole cover up Breakdowns aft. Well here you are Miko. I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten okay." He asked her

"Yeah that will do alright. Thanks buddy." She said and gently kissed the dash board. "Thanks for today, best time ever." She squealed happily and hopped out and ran into her host parent's house.

With that Bulkhead chuckled lightly and drove off back to base.

* * *

Sorry it took so long writing this chapter up but i have exams and GCSE's coming at me left right and center and i need to revise for them. Please forgive me but it will be a few weeks before i get another chapter published. Thank you for reading and understanding. keep reading and reviewing any feedback is welcomed as it is helping me towards my English exam. thanks again for reading, pease enjoy any future chapters i publish and this chapter. night peeps.


	9. Chapter 9

The tsunami of truth chapter nine

* * *

The bots and humans were hanging out and enjoying a lazy day on base. The week had flown in fast and it was now a Sunday. One thing that confused them was who it was so quiet, no con activity all week, well bar the odd vehicons present at the few energon mines they raided. Although they were very relieved as it gave them a break to relax and well train Miko a little. She didn't need much training as her hobbies covered all of the main training she needed. Her year's paintballing had led to her having the most accurate shot out of all of them and how she was able to duck and avoid them. Her roller derby skills came in hand for the bit of ruff housing Bulkhead and Wheeljack put her through as she was whizzing around on her wheeled peds and countlessly knocking both of them down to the floor, they were showing her how to wreck bots like a true wrecker, pure offensive, ruff-housing and wrestling moves. Basically her week was packed full with training and her giving a few bots some lessons. She finally got to use her shoulder mounted guided rocket launchers and use her curved, pink and back hilted katanas, which looked similar to Wheeljack's but more feminine.

On Tuesday, Arcee and Miko had some stealth lessons and recon. Miko was actually pretty good at it, she had managed to sneak up on Arcee about a good few times and launch a few surprise attacks. Miko decided it would be a good idea since they were already out doing some training to give Arcee a few lessons in free running. The blue femme was struggling at first but after a little pep talk from Miko she had improved and was starting to catch up with the young hybrid.

On Wednesday, Bulkhead had finally talked Wheeljack into a duel with Miko. The white Mech with green and red accents was happy to accept as working with Ratchet on their new solid holoforms were starting to bug him. When Bulkhead asked him about duelling Miko he gladly accepted, working with the doc was torture. When they duelled the two samurai bots (Because the both wield katanas and I can't think of anything else) fought each other to a standstill. Wheeljack was surprised, Miko's kendo skills and moves were more like Cybertronian moves than what he thought human sword skills would be like. The two kept fighting until Miko won by disarming Wheeljack and swiftly putting one of her blade behind his neck cables and the other against his stomach.

Thursday, Bulkhead, Miko, Arcee and Wheeljack were given orders to go and raid an energon mine under Decepticon control in Siberia. Miko was so pleased when Optimus told her to go with the others for once. When they got there the cons noticed and started shooting. They returned fire although Miko activated her rocket launchers and blew up the ground beneath the vehicons peds causing them to fall into a sinkhole, where falling rocks crushed them the others looked at her and asked "Maybe next time start with the rockets first." They then hit the mother load and brought back at least enough energon to last them two, three months.

Friday. Wheeljack and Ratchet finally had the prototype Solid holoform working properly and had all the bugs worked out and had made a start on producing the necessary units. Ratchet and wheeljack would not stop arguing and so the samurai inventor ditched the cranky old medic. Wheeljack found a drive thru cinema theatre and took Arcee out to the movies. The pair later returned and Wheeljack confirmed that Arcee and he would be going on a second date. The poor inventor then received a whack to the helm and was dragged back to the room were the he and Ratchet were building the solid holoforms. The doc dragged the inventing samurai bot back to the room to the chuckles and laughter of the others watching.

Saturday wasn't much different. Miko asked Bulkhead to drive her to a mall as she wanted to change her look to reflect on her colour scheme when she's in bot mode, Bulkhead and the others agreed this time, because they didn't want to offend her like they did two weeks ago that lead her to hopping back on a plane back to Japan were she then got caught up in that earth moving earthquake, and that crushing Tsunami. After a few hours out in Thornton the pair returned, Miko ran off to one of the many bathrooms around the former army base to pull on her new outfit. When she emerged she was wearing a hot pink tank top underneath a black of the shoulder crop top. She had a pair of elbow length black leather fingerless gloves on her lower arms. She had a black skort (a skirt with a pair of shorts underneath) on with her traditional thick yellow leather belt. Her pink and purple leggings had been replaced with a pair of thigh high pink and black stockings but she kept her traditional black combat boots but replaced the black laces with pink ones and a few yellow beads laced onto them. To finish the do she had, she changed her hair style hair that was usually up in two pig tails and a long lazy pony tail, was now pulled up into a high pony tail at the back and had the longer sections pulled into a fish tail plat. She still kept her pink side fringe in its usual position. The other just looked on at her. She looked so different, so mature, but then who wouldn't have grown up after surviving such a tragedy, these things change your outlook on life and you grow up quicker than you think you would. Bulkhead then spoke up "Wow Miko, never thought I would see you in a skirt." She was fuming at that and replied "It's not a skirt, it's a skort. It looks like a skirt but has a pair of shorts underneath." To prove her point she pulled up the hem of the skirt part to reveal a pair of shorts underneath. The rest of the evening was made up of playing games and patrolling the area.

Sunday, Miko and the boys were currently playing on the games console. Miko starts her first assignment tomorrow back at school. School… it was the last thing on her mind but it was starting to get her worked up about it. How would the other students treat her about it… would Vince take piss out of the situation in her home land or would he stay away from her? She would prefer if the hot headed, red head jackass stayed away from her as she wasn't ready to face the crowds at school probably all going to crowd around her and ugh, she just didn't want to think about it. Bulkhead noticed this and asked,

"Miko would you like to come with me for a drive?"

"Yeah sure, as long as I get to ride in you buddy like old times." Miko replied while smiling at him.

"Deal." He told her while transforming into vehicle mode. Miko dropped her controller and ran down the stairs. Bulkhead opened his door and she hopped in. the two took off down the tunnel and bulkhead put on track 9, his and Miko's favourite tune by the slash monkeys. After ten minutes of driving the two reached their favourite spot in the desert by the sand dunes. Miko hopped out and Bulkhead transformed.

"What's got you worked up Miko?" The green wrecker asked, he picked up his femme friend in his servo. She looked up into is optic's, he could tell that she was trying to hide something. He continued to tell her, "Come on Miko, you can tell me anything. We wreckers help each other. So what's bugging you, I can see something is."

"I… I …ugh. It's about school tomorrow." Miko finally sighed.

"Are you nervous about your first assignment Prime gave you, cause if you are…?" Bulkhead started only for miko to butt in.

"No it's not that. I'm just worried about how I'll be treated tomorrow when we return to school. Will people taunt me? Or are they going to give me hell by going overboard trying to comfort me. I just… I'm just … not sure if I'm ready to go back so soon." Miko sighed, looking away from bulkheads optics and down to the ground.

"Come on Miko. Don't let that keep you down. I know how you feel." Bulkhead told his little femme friend. Miko looked up at him, she was curious when he said that.

"You do?" she asked curiosity laced her voice.

"I do." Bulkhead told her, "When the con's first announced war, one of the first Autobot cities to fall was my home town, Polythex in the state of Praxus. It was the closest state to Kaon. The home to the Decepticons." He told her. "After the first attacks on my home land which left it a wreck and uninhabitable, any bot that wasn't captured by the cons ran. We fled into the neighbouring state like Iacon the Autobot capital and other surrounding states." Bulkhead told her, sadness and a twinge of fear lacing his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, what happened afterwards when you reached the other states?" Miko asked.

"They took us in as Refugees. They gave us places to stay and energon to drink. Basically they went overboard trying to comfort us, as well as the odd glitched up over charged bot telling us we were weak and didn't try anything to stop the cons. It didn't last long though as the cons started to knock on the boarders and crush any town and city that was in their way and refused to join their cause." Bulkhead told her, he could relate to what Miko would most likely go through tomorrow at school.

"Go on Bulky." Miko told him while gripping one of his digits, as an act of comfort. The big green bot smiled at this, it did give him a comforting feeling.

"Well, I had gotten a temporary job of construction in Iacon, building up defences around the city and the launch area's for the evacuation of the planet just as a precaution. Little did we did know that we would actually need them." Bulkhead sighed happily at the memory, "I had left work and went to one of my favourite bars in the inner city of Iacon. Let's just say I got into a Bar brawl with your Sire and landed a place on the wrecker squad because of it." Bulkhead chucked,

"Ha-ha, what did you do to dad? I'm totally going to use this our next argument. Tell me how you started the argument." Miko sniggered as she broke out in laughter.

"I broke his usual, favourite bar stool." Bulkhead sniggered, "he hit me first, then I pulled out my Maces and the pair of us wrecked the entire bar. Your sire was already in the army and serving at this time as he was promoted to commander he had to put together a squad, and well I was one of the first bots in the squad, we took the name wreckers after we told the others about the bar brawl that wrecked the best bar in Iacon."

"So what happened afterwards?" Miko asked while calming down a bit.

"Met Wheeljack, became best friends, did the most suicidal missions during the war, got an offer to join Primes personal team, heard your dad was replaced by our inspector, Ultra Magnus as leader of the Wreckers, heard your dad got captured. A few months afterwards Cybertron went dark and every bot that had survived the war so far took of around the galaxy in search of energon for our survival and that's basically how we ended up here on earth." Bulkhead finished.

"Wow. I never thought you went through so much Bulkhead buddy. So how long have you bots actually been on earth for? You guys never mentioned it before." Miko asked,

"Uh… we've been on earth for about eleven years, well Prime, Ratchet, Bee and I have been here on earth for eleven years. Arcee and Cliffjumper arrived here on earth about five… six odd years ago, and Wheeljack arrived earlier this year as we know after such a dramatic entrance." He chuckled, remembering the entrance that his fellow wrecker had made only months before.

"Oh don't remind me bulkhead. That sneaky con was a piece of slag. I have never been so badly manhandled in my life, I swear I probably still have a few bruises from that experience." Miko complained.

"Ah don't worry about it Novaflare, things always get better after a while." Bulkhead told her.

"Thank Bulky buddy. So what do you want to do now?" Miko asked, slightly bushing about being called Novaflare, she wasn't used to being called her Cybertronian designation. The bot's had actually started to call her it more often now.

"Eh… how about I take you home, it's getting late and you have school in the morning as well as having to provide protection to the boys against the cons." Bulkhead reminded the young hybrid.

"Aw you're no fun Bulkhead." Miko sighed. "Alright let's go buddy, I need to pack my bag for tomorrow anyway." She finished.

"Alright." Bulkhead said while transforming down into vehicle mode and strapping Miko in.

"Let's go bud. Crank up track nine please." Miko asked.

Bulkhead turned up the track and the two took off towards Jasper after bashing through a few dunes. The two laughed and bashed through dunes for about fifteen minutes before Bulkhead finally took off in the direction of Jasper. The two had a great time listening to the Slash monkeys.

As the two pulled up outside Miko's host parents, Miko thanked Bulkhead for the pep talk they had,

"Thanks Bulkhead, I feel so much better now about tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning bud." Miko said while hugging the dash board.

"Any time Mik's, any time." Bulkhead chuckled as the energetic teen jumped out.

Bulkhead watched as Miko walked into her host parents' house. Once she entered the house, the green wrecker pulled away from the kerb and headed back to base. He chuckled at the thought of how she would be in the morning, probably asleep on her feet.

* * *

Monday Morning

* * *

Bulkhead pulled up to pick Miko up. It was about a quarter to seven, enough time to get Miko over to the school house before first period. He honked his horn and flashed his head lights as he pulled up and cut his engine. About thirty seconds later Miko came hopping out the house with her bag in tow. He opened up his door and she dragged herself in and chucked her purple bag into the back.

"Morning Miko. Ready to start your first assignment." Bulkhead asked.

"I think so. I hope so." Miko yawned at him. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rub the sleep from them.

"Miko… how long did you stay up last night?" Bulkhead asked,

"Not long after you left. Although I had a recurring Nightmare last night while I slept." Miko told him, shivering at the thought of it.

"What was it?" Bulkhead asked while he switched his engine on and pulled away from the kerb.

"Eh, me, you and Wheeljack were stranded in the desert somewhere and this huge dragon comes out of nowhere and… well I don't know what happens afterwards." Miko shivered.

"Why what happened afterwards?" Bulkhead enquired.

"I don't know… I…I woke up. And I'm thankful I did. That was the scariest Nightmare ever, but I suppose that doesn't matter now. It was only a really, REALLY bad dream." Miko chuckled and smiled that it was only a dream. Or was it?

Bulkhead decided not to ask any more questions and put track nine on to cheer the hybrid up. After ten Minutes of listening to the slash monkeys, the pair pulled up at the school. Instead of opening his door to let her out, Bulkhead put the child lock on.

"Ugh…Bulkhead is everything alright?" Miko asked a bit concerned about his actions,

"Yeah, I'm alright. Before you get out, do us all a favour." Bulkhead instructed the girl.

"Okay, suppose I have to now." Miko smiled to him.

"Don't transform at school. Don't blow our cover that were on earth. Don't attack anyone with your weapons if provoked, and try not to get a detention today." Bulkhead listed to his partner.

"Okay, okay. I take it that those were orders from boss bot." Miko chuckled.

"From Prime, the doc, Director Fowler and your Dad." Bulkhead told her.

"Ha, okay. So could you unlock the door, I got to cover for the boys, Primes orders." Miko giggled.

"Oh yeah." Bulkhead said, he released the child locks and opened his door. "See you later Miko."

"See ya later Bulk. Save some con's for me alright." Miko sniggered as she hopped out of Bulkhead.

"Deal." He chuckled.

And with that he watched Miko walk over to the boy's and the three headed in to class for the day. Miko was thankful that Jack and Raf were in her first class of that day, English. Miko was overwhelmed by the amount of people that were concerned about her after hearing what happened in Japan. Some of the students and teachers had started up a fundraiser to help by aid and supplies and send them over to those who needed them, she was overwhelmed of the amount of support that people where giving her, and that was only in her first class. Her timetable for the day went,

Geography, break, Maths, Art history, Physics, lunch, Art, Biology and Chemistry. She was surprised when Vince who was in the same Maths class as her approached her at the end of class and for once was nice to her. The day flew in quiet quickly and the last few classes went even quicker as Miko didn't get a detention for once. When the final bell went off to signal the end of the day Miko was bounding out of the school building, all the while keeping her eye's/optic's on Raf and jack making sure that they got to Arcee and Bumblebee before she hopped into Bulkhead.

"So how was it today Nova, you seem full of energy." Bulkhead chuckled to her as she hopped into the passenger side.

"Nothing to report. No threats to our safety in the school." Miko told him, only to continue, "So, did I miss any smack downs today, while I was in school?"

"No not really, it's actually been really quiet around base really, No con activity." Bulkhead said, he then continued "So was it as bad as you thought it would be?" he tested, trying to see how she was coping.

"Everything went great, actually. The school set up a donation to all those effected by the recent earthquake in Japan, and tsunami." Miko told him, with a small smile. Bulkhead turned his engine on and pulled out of the school yard.

"So no detention today huh?" Bulkhead chucked,

"Thankfully, more time to spend with you." Miko replied while leaning over to hug the dash board. Bulkhead chuckled in return to the hug.

"Any homework Novaflare?" He then proceeded to ask,

"A little." Miko sighed,

"Well, if you do it when we get into base and have it done by half four, you can come out with me on patrol or on my next mission if I get one this evening." Bulkhead told the Japanese hybrid.

"Yes, awesome." Miko replied, her joy was then cut short by Bulkhead telling her,

"But you can only come if you have all your work done Miko." Which instantly deflated her mood.

"Aww, really. Who said so?" Miko enquired. Bulkhead chuckled, he knew Miko was not going to be happy when she found out.

"Before your parents left, they gave Prime some instructions, you're not allowed energy drinks, you're not allowed to have pixie sticks (powdered sugar sticks), your only allowed out on missions and patrol if you have completed your homework, and were not allowed to do anything more than a kiss on the cheeks and a hug." Bulkhead listed.

"Ugh, typical Mom and Dad. Rule, rules and of course more rules." Miko sighed, rolling her eyes and smirking. Her parents were had been the same when she arrived in Jasper for the start of her student exchange, they had wrote a letter with about five full A4 pages, back and front with instructions and helpful tips on how they should treat Miko and her dietary and other needs to remain in shape for her competitions.

"So when we reach base will you do your homework because the quicker you get it done the quicker you and me can go out on patrol or a mission." Bulkhead asked

"Kay Bulkhead." Miko replied "Could you turn the radio on please, and crank up track nine."

"Sure thing Miko. Once you're finished your work why don't you join me in the training room and I'll give you a few more lessons with your hyperspace mallet and a few wrecker moves. " Bulkhead replied as he turned the radio on.

"Kay, I'll try to finish my work as quickly as possible." The young hybrid replied to her Mechfriend. The two went driving off down to the base listening to the slash monkeys.

* * *

When they reached base Miko actually surprised everyone and did her homework, she reported in to prime about the day's events protecting the boys. She finished up at roughly four o'clock with her work and joined bulkhead down in the training room

At about half four, quarter to five the computers picked up an energon signal and Miko got to go with the Bulkhead, Arcee, Bee and Smokescreen. When they exited the ground bridge in Australia, they were met with the sight of Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout and about eight vehicons. The other bots present looked at Miko, from this simple look she knew what they wanted her to do. The three head cons were too busy ordering the eight vehicon drones about digging up the relic that they were looking for. Miko took a good look at the scene in front of her, she looked for an opening in the crowd of cons. She opened up her rocket launchers and moved slightly out of their cover. She aimed at the eight vehicons in the back, behind Starscream, Breakdown, and Knockout.

"Hasta la vista, glitches." Miko proclaimed, smirking as she fired her rockets. They hit straight on with the con's taking out at least six vehicons.

"Aah, My paint job." Knockout cried, "Who did that?" the prissy red Decepticon medic cried in anger,

"Novaflare, No swearing." Bulkhead cried loud enough for the con's to hear him.

"Autobots, here. Decepticons attack!" Starscream shouted in shock.

"Oops." Bulkhead muttered,

"Really Bulkhead. Well I guess there's only one thing we can do now, Autobots Attack." Arcee yelled. "Bee, Smokescreen take the vehicons. Bulkhead take out Breakdown. Novaflare I'll let you take the doc. I'm going for screamy" The azure blue femme commanded as she was the highest ranking officer there.

"On it!" the other bots present replied.

The two sides ran at each other. Bee and Smokescreen opened their blasters and started to fire on the two remaining vehicons that managed to miss, Miko's rocket launchers. Bulkhead charged at Breakdown with his mace's meeting Breakdowns gravity hammers head on. Miko transformed her peds into her wheeled form, and charged head on towards the red prissy medic. Arcee used her knew skills in free running that Miko had taught her and charged head on blasters open at the silver and red seeker.

"So Bulkhead who's the cute femme. She's clearly not your type." Breakdown snorted evilly. This clearly made Bulkhead visibly angry. "Does she scream for you or is she the silent and encouraging type of femme in the berth." Breakdown remarked, only to receive a mace to his chest and faceplates.

"You leave Novaflare alone you glitched up mother board fragger." Bulkhead snapped, as he pounded the blue and silver con into the dirt. Bulkhead was furious at what Breakdown was asking him. Bulkhead shook his head, he should have known that Breakdown would have asked this, the pervert. He had been rumoured to botnap helpless femmes and rape them, but he had never been arrested and brought to justice because of war being declared, shame before these rumours started and of course the war, the two were friends.

"I'll remember that when I have her tied to my berth in her protoform." Breakdown growled at the green mech on top of him, he then punched Bulkhead in the face with his hammer and knocked the wrecker off, of him.

Meanwhile Miko was being kept busy with Knockout.

"Well, this is a surprise. I've never seen you around before. Shame you're an Autobot. We could have had so much fun." Knockout remarked, bringing out his electric staff. "You're going to be in for a shockingly good time… right before I offline you Autobot." He sneered, charging at Miko

"You talk too much doc." Miko said, as she flipped right over the advancing Decepticon, she grabbed his shoulders and kicked him into the dirt as she flipped away and pulled out her black and pink hyperspace mallet with yellow energon lines running along the head of the mallet.

"Ugh… you sound familiar… do I know you?" the medic asked,

"Depends. I've met you, on multiple occasions but you'll hardy remember me." Miko said while getting into a position where she could easily manoeuvre her mallet in her grip.

"Who are you?" Knock out asked as he pushed himself off the ground and picked up his staff.

"The designation is Novaflare, remember it." Miko threatened.

The doctor rushed at her and moved his staff into a better grip hold. Miko did the same thing and rushed forwards on her wheels, trailing her Mallet behind her. As the pair closed in on each other, Miko jumped over Knockout and smashed her mallet into his back causing him to go flying across the battle field and smashed into Breakdown who was busy pounding Bulkhead into the dirt. She then ran over to Bulkheads aid, and pulled him up out of the dirt.

"Thanks Nova." Bulkhead grunted as he sat up straight,

"How about I take Breakdown and you take Knockout if he gets up?" The young hybrid smirked at him.

"If you want, just be careful. I don't want that pervert to kidnap you." Bulkhead shivered.

"Ha, I'll give him a message he won't forget anytime soon." Miko snorted as she took off towards breakdown who was pushing the knocked out knockout off of him.

"Grr, stupid glitched up femme. Here taste my hammers." Breakdown snarcked as he charged at Miko,

"Idiot, did no bot ever tell you that rock beats scissors." Miko smirked as she pulled out her mallet and charged on her wheeled feet towards the incoming con. Breakdown saw her Mallet and simply said,

"Oh slag." As Miko's mallet connected to his chin and the con went flying towards Starscream knocking the pair of them down onto the ground.

"Thanks for the help Nova, although I had him on the ropes." Arcee said to the black, pink and yellow femme who was walking up to her. Smokescreen and Bee had made their way over as well after taking down the two drones, and Bulkhead joined the small group just moments later.

"We better grab that relic ASAP as they're not going to remain Knocked out of long." Bulkhead told them. The others then took the moment they had and ran towards the relic that the con's had uncovered and grabbed it.

"Ratchet we need a bridge back to base now." Arcee said as she opened her comm link back to base. Seconds later the green, blue and white vortex opened up and the small team ran through and back to base with the relic in hand.

* * *

At the Autobot base

"So how was mission? Were you successful in retrieving the artefact?" Ratchet asked

"Totally doc." Miko chimed in happily as she transformed back down into her human mode and joined the boys on the catwalk, who were playing grand theft auto, on the games console. When she joined them they started asking her a lot of questions on how her very first proper mission where she finally got to wreck some cons, without having to be sent back to base.

Optimus even congratulated miko on her help taking down so many cons in the space of seconds. Arcee waked up t were Miko was on the Catwalk,

"Miko, do you think I could have more lessons in… um free running wasn't it." The blue femme asked.

"Sure, let's head over to the training room and well move on to some harder moves today, you won't get them at first but you'll get them eventually." Miko replied as she hopped down the catwalk and transformed back into her bot mode, as it would be easier to train that way. The pair walked off towards the training room. The pair spent the next few hours training on the obstacle course were Arcee beat her personal best by five seconds. Miko and Arcee kept training until a quarter to nine when Bulkhead came in to grab Miko, it was time for her to return home for the night. Miko said her goodbyes and she and Bulkhead took off back to Jasper.

* * *

On the nemesis

As knockout rebooted the first thing he saw was the Autobots retreating into their ground bridge with bumblebee holding the relic in his servos.

"Oh boy, Megatron's going to be pissed." The prissy red mech muttered as he shoved the seeker and the former gestalt mech that were on top of him off onto the dirt.

"Ugh my helm… where did that glitch of a femme go? She packs quiet a punch." Breakdown moaned as he rubbed his helm.

"And you need to lose weight." Starscream muttered in anger at the blue mech that was crushing his now dented wings.

"Sorry commander, it's not my fault. It's that new stupid glitched up Autobot femmes fault." Breakdown wined.

"Heh, I take it that that's the first time a femme has ever got the better of you." Knockout teased.

"I don't think now is a good time to discuss this Knockout." Starscream started as breakdown looked like he was just struck by a lightning bolt. "Someone call for a ground bridge. Lord Megatron is not going to be happy." The seeker finished. Breakdown activated his comm and called for a ground bridge. Moments later Soundwave activated the ground bridge and the green vortex to their position and hauled the remains of the now offline eight vehicons for recycling. The three remaining online cons walked through and onto the nemesis. They chucked the bodies into the recycling machine to be melted down and rebuilt into new drones. Once they did that they then headed over to the bridge to report on their failure to Megatron.

As the group entered the bridge they were met with the sight of the towering silver and purple war lord.

"Commander Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown, were you successful in retrieving the latest relic?" Megatron asked,

"Umm… No My lord." Knockout started as the three looked at each other.

"AND WHY NOT." Megatron screamed at the top of his vocaliser, it made al the bots present on the brig flinch in fear

"We were ambushed by the Autobots." Breakdown told the ex-gladiator.

"Ugh, Prime. I should have known that you three and eight vehicons would not be enough to stop him." Megatron started.

"My lord… Prime was not present at the battle but" Starscream started, but was stopped as Megatron lifted the seeker into the air by his neck cables in a choke hold.

"BUT WHAT Starscream. You mean to tell me that you three were defeated by those four incompetent autobrats." Megatron screamed at them.

"My lord please. There was a new bot with them… a femme black and pink, by the designation of Novaflare." Starscream choked out, Megatron the dropped the quivering seeker.

"Go on." He enquired at hearing this new piece of information.

"The femme seemed to know a lot about us. She knew my designation and then made me live up to my designation as she knocked me out with that Hyperspace Mallet. She then took out six of the vehicons with just her shoulder mounted rocket launchers." Knockout told his frightening leader.

"Well more like after the glitch destroyed the drones. She then knocked Knockout out, and into Breakdown. She then went after Breakdown and knocked him into me and… um he knocked me out." Starscream mumbled.

"You are dismissed, I recommend cleaning out the Medi bay and the training room as your punishment for failing your task of simply retrieving one relic." Megatron growled as he turned around away from the three. The three failures of Decepticons walked away in the direction of the medi bay to treat their injury's they received from the new mysterious femme called Novaflare.

* * *

Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter coming in a few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

The tsunami of truth chapter ten

* * *

As the weeks passed, Miko and Bulkhead grew closer together. The couple had been out on three dates now nine weeks into their relationship and it had been nine weeks since they discovered that Miko wasn't the helpless and reckless young human they thought she once was. She had since in that time space joined the Autobot faction in their war against the Decepticons and helped bring back a couple more relics and secure a few more energon mines in the area.

Things she did in that nine week time space

Bulkhead kept his promise and took Miko out to the Monster truck rally on Friday evening after she finished school and of course her homework. The Bots were pleased that they finally had a way of keeping her in base, telling her that she had to finish her homework and get at least a B in her results to go out and bash some cons. The hybrid surprised them when she started to get A's and A* and ninety-four percent in a history pop quiz, in the space of a week. She wasn't as stupid as any of them though she was, although she persisted to act like one in the classroom and school ground. On Friday evening Bulkhead and Miko snuck out to the Monster truck rally, and thankfully they found a great spot to see everything from, the pair decided to go as they use to, Miko in human mode riding in Bulkhead who was in his 4X4 alt mode. The pair then went to a drive in movie after that, she was thankful her host parents, Raf's parents and June had allowed the trio to sleep over with the bots in the base. By the time the Pair got back from watching the R rated horror Movie Miko persisted they see it was about half one on Saturday Morning. The first thing Miko saw was Jack and Raf asleep on the catwalk on inflatable beds and sleeping bags. Miko was about to join the boys up on the catwalk when Bulkhead pulled her up into his servos, she whispered to him asking what he was doing but he simply replied that he had another surprise for her. He took her down the corridor to here every other bots berth room was, and opened the door to the room that her parents had temporarily slept in. it had been done up and had a raised platform area in one corner with a king sized bed and what appeared to be a walk in wardrobe and an en-suite, while on the opposite side of the room was a berth just the right size for Miko when she was in bot mode, a few shelves, a desk and a somewhat large telecom (Cybertronian TV) and like the other rooms had a small wash rack. The room had been recently painted too one wall was black and the opposite wall was yellow, the two remaining walls which split the black and yellow walls were the same pink as her Cybertronian mode. The hybrid was amazed and asked when the bots did this. Bulkhead chuckled and simply told her, that while she was at school he had asked prime if he could do it up for her and got Director Fowler to send in some painters to help speed up with the construction of the room and fill it with her human and Cybertronian needs. She had simply yawned and told Bulkhead she needed to recharge, and of course try out her new king sized bed. The green wrecker chuckled and yawned himself, Miko transformed into her Cybertronian bipedal mode and kissed him on the cheek. He left her to recharge on her larger berth while he closed her door and went to his own room for the night.

Two weeks later after the sleepover, she had her first of her now monthly scans around April ninth by Ratchet to see if any new mods had activated in that time space. The first month everything had turned out to be the same as the first few scans he had performed on her when they rescued her from Japan, although he had asked if he could take a scan of her in vehicle mode with her organic shell solid holoform activated to get a cleared readout on it and see if he and Wheeljack could make any more last minute tweaks to everybot's new solid holoforms to make them more realistic and be a humanised version of the bots. Basically they would sound the same and have the same facial structure but be humanised forms of the bots. Ratchet and Wheeljack had the first few Units installed into the bots but had forgotten to mention one little thing. When the bots activated their soligrams, they were surprised. They had part of their conscious transferred into the unit. Some bots were ecstatic like Bee as he had his voice back but only when he had his soligram activated though, the young mech looked like a twenty one year old with blond hair and a few black lowlights streaked through his hair but had a slight tan to his skin. He had a black t-shirt with a yellow jacket on top. He had a pair of black jeans on with a few gold, yellow chains hanging from the belt holster, to finish is human look he had a pair of yellow high-top sneakers with black laces. Arcee thought it was a little weird at first. She was now a twenty seven year old looking woman, with light blue hair with pink highlights and pale skinned, she was wearing a blue short sleeved crop top on top of a silver tank top. She had a black leather biker jacket and black fingerless leather gloves on her arms. She had a pair of black leggings on underneath a blue denim miniskirt, on her feet was a pair of knee length combat boots with a few buckles and blue laces. Optimus then tried his out to find that he was a thirty eight year old man with dark blue, raven coloured hair and a similar coloured goatee on his chin. He wore a black top which was covered by a red trucker jacket. He had a pair of navy blue jeans on and a thickish silver belt, and a pair of black work man's boots. Bulkhead was freaking out a little, he had never expected humans to be so… fleshy, and squishy. His had the darkest skin out of all the bots present, his hair was a dark green and black and very short, he was very muscular as his muscles were huge and could be seen rippling underneath his black top and green and silver short sleeved jacketed. He had a huge thick silverish black belt and a pair of baggy black jeans with green stripes down the side and a pair of black combat boots with green laces. Smokescreen looked similar to Bee as he had red hair with white highlights, lots of highlights. He had a white t-shirt and a white jacket with blue and red strips. He had a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of white high top sneakers. Wheeljack just chuckled as Miko asked him to activate his. The inventor couldn't say no, so he activated his soliform. He looked a little bit Asian unlike how the others looked more North American. He had varying shades of silver as his main hair colour and a huge quiff at the front and sideburns where his audial strobes are located. He looked similar to smokescreen with his outfit but the blue stripes were replaced with green ones. The last bot to try their holoform out was Ratchet, the stubborn medic was refusing to activate his, but after ten minutes of everybot and human pleading did he activate his. The doc was more Scottish looking than American, had ginger hair with a few silver white highlights, as well as a few grey hairs. He had an orange jacket with a few white stripes on top of a white button up shirt, he had a pair of grey trousers on and a pair of black shoes. (Shame he didn't have a kilt on ;D). Wheeljack asked how the humans could live like that, he wasn't so fond of feeling so fleshy. Miko, Jack, Raf and Mrs Darby who had just come from the hospital to teach Ratchet more about the human anatomy were a little pissed off, Jack and Raf looked over to Miko thinking she might take advantage of the situation and kick him in the groin, but were surprised when June waked over to the inventor and told him, to grin and bear it, leaving the inventor confused but knew what the nurse was on about once she kicked him in the groin. This left every bot in their solid form a little uncomfortable and they then dropped them and went back into their own normal bodies. Once June had left the room to go to the bathroom Ratchet ordered everybot to activate their holoforms so he could take a picture and send them to fowler to have their registry papers updated, encase they were ever pulled over by police on the highway.

The second scan a month after was the same but her Mag locks on her peds had become active, as well as her comm link. Both newly active mods could be used while in human mode it appeared as Miko tried her mag locks out and was walking upside down on one of the many steel girders supporting the mountain above, while Bulkhead and Wheeljack decided to call the femme through her new comm link to test it too.

Only three days after they tried out their solid holoforms did the bots witness/find out about Breakdowns death at the servos of the crazed, insecticon queen Arachnid. Miko wasn't too happy as she wanted to shove a manhole cover up his aft but now she couldn't. Bulkhead was more relieved than the bots would have thought, but once he told them about what Breakdown told him as they first battled them with Miko in her Cybertronian mode they understood. Then Mech came, dug up Breakdowns body, and shoved their leader Cylas in him. The bots were a little glad that Mech was no longer a problem they needed to worry about, until Cylas went to the cons and blew Raf house up. Poor Raf had to be relocated because of it but luckily Fowler made sure that they only were moved across town. After this the cons had stayed low for a while, while Cylas ended up on the operating table in Knockouts Medi bay.

During Miko's second scan Ratchet had discovered that she could activate her heads up device or H.U.D while in human mode and an aiming mod that allowed a set of crosshairs to appear in her vision, which also could be activated while in human mode. The doc discovered a few more mods of hers which were currently inactive like her Mag locks on her peds, her scouting system and a sky boom shield, all of which he told her would become active shortly in the next few months to years of her life. He told her that while looking over her new scan result that it said she could breathe in any atmosphere as her respiratory system was actually just a normal Cybertronian venting system but was just scaled down a bit for her human mode.

The Bots had received a call from Springer and Mika about planning a surprise party for Miko as her birthday was coming up on the thirtieth of April. The bots all did their parts as it was Miko's 'sweet sixteenth'. She had been through a lot in a short space of time, she was still recovering from shock of not being human, but the bots knew they could work around this and throw her the biggest party any of them had been to help cheer her up, and of course celebrate her sixteenth creation day (Cybertronian name for a birthday). Compared to a normal new bot, she by age would have been considered a sparkling, but because of her human side she was a youngling. Ratchet reminded them that she will stop aging so rapidly (For a Cybertronian) once she is at human maturity which is twenty one human years, but after which she will age just like any normal Cybertronian over the span of a few hundred million years and will have the normal mentality that an adult Cybertronian would have. As the days to her creation day drew closer the bots got busier with preparations, Arcee was baking oilcake and energon goodies and June and the boys had bought a human cake, candles, sweets, crisps, coke, and other party treats. Bee and Smokescreen were busy with decorations. Wheeljack and Ratchet were busy ordering last minute gifts and wrapping the ones they had already got Miko, while last but not least Bulkhead, Optimus, Springer and Mika were talking about what they could do afterwards like bowling or going to a theme park. They had decided to book everyone in to Paintballing in Japan at Miko's favourite sight, they then got everyone's solid form and normal clothes sizes so they could hire protective gear and guns and ammo while Mika and Springer would bring Miko's custom armour and would bring Miko's cases with her paint grenades, two paintball pistols because Miko preferred going akimbo, assault rifles, ammo reloads and holsters through the ground bridge on the day.

On the 13th of April, Miko was a little worried, Bulkhead hadn't pulled up yet and she had a lie in on a Saturday morning to eleven and not up and out to the base by nine o'clock. She went downstairs after ten minutes of getting dressed and doing her bathroom business. She had only just got a bowl of cereal for breakfast when Bulkhead finally pulled up.

"Dude what took you so long buddy, I was getting worried? You usually wake me on a Saturday morning." Miko asked, only to have Bulkhead reply to her,

"Something came up at base."

Miko looked on excited, "Oh please tell me it was Con's, and I hope you saved some for me."

"Heh, you'll see when you get their but how about we do some dune bashing first?" Bulkhead chuckled. Before he left the others told him that they needed more time to set up and to stall for an hour and a half and then they would be ready.

"Kay, so let's go." Miko shouted. The two took off into the desert and started to go crashing through the dunes and messed about for a good hour before taking off back to base.

As the pair drove through the tunnel and into the main room they entered into darkness. Bulkhead pulled up and ejected miko from her seat. While Miko picked herself up from the floor and transformed while Bulkhead chuckled and transformed into his bipedal mode beside her.

"Ugh Bulkhead, next time give me a warning, AND WHATS WRONG WITH THE LIGHTS!" the young hybrid shouted. Before she could say anything else, the lights switched on and everybot and human (bar director Fowler) jumped out and shouted.

"Surprise!"

Miko was taken back and got into a fighting stance on being surprised. After having a quick look around the room she relaxed and was shocked. The main room was covered in black, pink and yellow bunting and streamers. There were two tables set up, one on the catwalk for the humans and the other was big enough for a Cybertronian and laced with Cybertronian party snacks like energon crystals, oilcake, and other energon goodies most of which Arcee had made. Jack, Raf, June, Springer, and Mikahura started singing happy birthday to the bewildered Miko. Once the four humans and one pretender had finished singing, the other bots started to sing the Cybertronian version of happy birthday, oddly enough called Happy Creation day, in Cybertronian.

Miko was speechless. She just stood there looking on at the bots and humans.

"Happy birthday Miko darling" Mikahura said as she walked over to the rail guard on the raised platform.

"You guys did all this… for me?" Miko stuttered out.

"Of course we did Miko honey. It's your sixteenth creation day." Springer told him, "It's also because we've missed most of your other parties when you were younger, due to work."

"Well do you like it?" Bulkhead asked looking to his speechless femmefriend

"No… I don't like it." Miko started, everybot's smile in the room fell. She then shouted "I LOVE it!" the hybrid jumped up and hugged Bulkhead and the other bots present. They brought her over to the table were they lit the candles to both of her cakes, they lifted up the normal human cake first and Miko blew out the candles on it first, once she had blown the small candles out Bee and Smokescreen lifted up her second cake and she blew the candles to it out as well. The bots and humans present spent the next two hours, to two and a half hours partying and relaxing. Mika and Springer brought out Miko's paintball armour, guns and grenades.

"I think you already know what where doing today don't you Miko?" Mika asked as she, Jack, Raf and June walked down the stairs and over to the ground bridge. The bots took this as their que so transformed down into vehicle mode.

"So is everyone coming?" Miko asked as she transformed down into human mode. She picked up the large plastic cases holding her armour and weapons.

"I'm not. Someone needs to stay behind and monitor the computers and operate the ground Bridge." Ratchet said bluntly as he walked over to the ground bridge controls.

"Oh, Okay doc. You probably wouldn't last five minutes out on the field." Miko teased. "Firstly a tip before we get down to business, the paint supposedly stings like if you have been shot, if your hit. Secondly I'll go easy on you and allow hand to hand combat. And finally NO camping, that's cheating and if I catch anyone camping I'll pull out my paint bazookas." She finished.

"Right who all is going? Just want to know before I ground bridge you to the location." Ratchet asked as he approached the ground bridge controls. The bots flashed their headlights as the four humans, pretender and Hybrid put their hands up. "Alright that's eleven for Tokyo. Enjoy your trip." Ratchet said, they could tell he was happy that he would finally get some peace and quiet. As the humans, pretender and hybrid got into/on their bot who would be taking them to the site of their match. The three kids were in/on their guardians, while Mika and Springer were in Smokescreen and June was with Optimus. As Ratchet opened the ground Bridge portal the convoy of bots drove through.

When they got to the sight the bots activated their newish solid forms and went to get armoured up for the match. While the bots and humans had to rent their gear Miko had her case with her custom armour and weapons. Once everyone had finished changing in the reception building they were about to leave Jack noticed a trophy cabinet and saw a huge trophy the size of raf in the middle with Miko's name inscribed on it five times. "Oh were in trouble now, aren't we Miko." Jack asked the femme as she walked out of the changing room in black and pink armour that looked similar to the steel armour with shoulder pads in the elder scrolls five with grenades on her hips, pistols strapped into thigh holsters and two assault rifles attached to her back as well as numerous refills and paint mags in even more straps around her armour. "Dude, you boys are in so much scrapping trouble." I'll make things easier you can split into teams and hunt me down, it'll make things slightly easier as I know this course of the back of my hand." The bots and humans taking part in the paintball carnage all made their way down to the release doors while June and Mikahura went to the café overlooking the entire complex of barrels, trees and other obstructions. The two women heard the first alarm go off and watched as the first group of bots run away from Miko, this group contained Jack, Raf, Arcee Bee and Smokescreen. About two minutes later the second alarm went off and Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Springer and Optimus ran away from Miko as fast as they could. The only realised how bad a mistake they had made when the third and final alarm went off signalling that Miko had been released. They were paying against the word champion in paintballing and paintball hunger games, who had the best shot out of them all, boy that was a bad decision.

As June and Mika watched and hear the various shots, groans and laughs. Mika and June were chatting away about their kids and their antics, once they stopped June noticed Mika becoming a bit depressed so decided to ask what was wrong.

"Mikahura… is something wrong?" June started, only for the Japanese woman to cut her off.

"Oh No June please just call me Mika." She asked,

"Okay… Mika is something wrong? You seem upset." The nurse asked,

"My time is drawing close June. Miko's not going to have a mother for much longer. After three and a half years my time has run out." She started. It took June a few seconds before she caught on to the woman's meaning.

"Oh Mika, I'm so sorry for you. I take it Miko doesn't know?" June replied sympathetically, she has been through this so many times with other people who arrive at the hospital.

"No she doesn't. Though I must thank you June." Mika continued,

"What for Mika?" June asked a little confused.

"For helping plan Miko's sixteenth party, and of course being a motherly figure towards her as I wasn't around as much as I wish I had been during her childhood due to work." The dying woman sighed as a small smile appeared on her face. "Miko told me a lot through her calls, she spoke of you as a second mother a few times." She smiled, while June just blushed slightly.

"Well… I always wanted a daughter." The nurse replied.

"Do me a favour when I'm gone please." Mika asked

"Anything." June replied.

"Treat her like a daughter and remain a motherly figure to her." The Japanese woman asked.

"I promise." June replied. With that Mika relaxed and replied

"Thank you June."

And with that the two women relaxed and returned to watching this match were they saw and heard the screams of fear and laughter of the bots and humans being shot at by Miko as they were clearly being slaughtered by the sixteen year old hybrid.

They had a great few hours running about shooting each other. Although they were complaining about how much the paint stings, Miko could only chuckle and say "I wouldn't know, never been hit before." Miko had taken this trip as the perfect opportunity to extract a little revenge on her dad for lying to her for the past sixteen years, by shooting him repeatedly in the crotch and dropping a few paint grenades over him, Wheeljack and Bulkhead and just narrowly missing prime. Team Cee hadn't much better luck against Miko, as the hybrid had managed to sneak up behind Bee and Smokescreen and drop a grenade over the two and shot them in the back, she had then flipped over them as the pair fell face first and shot Jack and Raf and a grenade was lobbed at Arcee. The match had only really finished once the others had ran out of paint balls to shoot, but they still enjoyed themselves. The Bots hadn't had any fun like that since before the war. They were also thankful that during their time away that no relics had been discovered and that the Decepticons had been behaving themselves for once. They may have been a little sore after being shot at but they were all smiling and laughing at the amount of fun they had, even Optimus had a small smile on his face after today's events. He would have classed today's events as more of a training exercise and team building exercise though than for recreational purposes, as well as getting to know their human companions better. Still it was the best day any of them had in a long time. They returned the body armour to the reception and returned to Jasper by Ground Bridge.

Once they got back they had decided to pull out their gifts that they had gotten Miko and give them to her. They had all each go to the trouble of getting her a gift, but they were too lazy to wrap them there self's so they had Ratchet and Wheeljack do it during the week as they had the steadiest servos. Ratchet was the first up to give miko her gift, he had gotten her a few Music books, and one labelled 'how to play the guitar for dummies'. Optimus gave Miko a Rather large Cybertronian version of a Piano, as she had once told them that she could play the Piano. Arcee got Miko a few cans of Nail polish, and a brush big enough for the ends of her servos while she is in Bot mode. Bee and Smokescreen gave the young Hybrid a joint gift of a new guitar. Jack had bought Miko a few hair accessories to go along with her outfit, while June had got her a choker set to match Jacks gifts. Wheeljack had made up a crate full of grenades for Miko, when he handed them over to her he heard a lot of groans and Ratchet was getting ready to start a lecture and of course hit him over the helm with his wrench only for the inventor to say that there is a failsafe on each one and they blow up powdered paint before they fully blow up. Mika and Springer had got Miko a new customised black IPod touch with a pink and yellow strip going down from one corner to another and $250 worth of ITunes gift cards as well as a new IPad and a Nokia camera with similar customisations. Before Bulkhead could give Miko his gift the alarm went off and they saw that Director Fowler was approaching the base, when he pulled in he told the others he had come with his gift for Miko. He had got her a McLaren 675LT i (I know it only came out this year in 2016 but it is actually a very sleek and fast car which I could picture miko as) to scan as a newer and faster alt mode, which she did from her human mode surprising everyone but Ratchet. He handed her a few new updated insurance papers to go with the new and improved alt mode. Fowler didn't stay too long as he said he had to return the McLaren to the dealership with the car as it was only on rent to him for the day. As Fowler handed over her new insurance papers he took off as quickly as he had arrived, this gave Bulkhead the time to walk over and give Miko his gift. He had went and got Miko a platinum chain pendant with a ruby gem on it, as well as getting her a silver chained pendant with a small pink Autobot badge hanging off the bottom. Miko was speechless at his gift, while Bulkhead could only blush.

After a few hours around the base Mika and Springer decided to take the Ground Bridge back home to Japan, as they went through the Bridge, June decided she would head home too as she had to work on Sunday starting at six in the morning and would need her rest. Jack, Raf and Miko were sleeping over with the bots again as there was a Meteor shower starting shortly and the trio had permission from their parents and host parents to stay the night to watch it with their alien friends. Although Miko was wondering why her Mum had hugged her as hard as she could and didn't seem to want to let go before they took of through the ground bridge back to Japan. She shrugged it off as just her mum being a little too loving as she hadn't been around too often, heck even that week when she returned to Japan before the earthquake she noticed that her parents weren't around the house as often as they probably should have been. She was brought out of her chain of thought when bulkhead picked her up as they went to join the others on top of the base to watch the meteor shower. The group watched for hours before they all retired to their rooms for recharge and sleep.

About a week and a half after Miko's sixteenth when she and the other bots received the call from her father in Japan. She had only Just arrived in base from school in Bulkhead when Springer had called the base. He only told Miko to go to her host parents' house write them a note telling them that she will be in Japan for a few days due to family Matters and to grab a bag and fill it with a few belongings to make it look like she left for the airport including her passport. Ratchet had quickly bridged her to her host parents' house where she spent about ten Minutes grabbing a few bits and pieces before she commed the white and orange medic for a bridge back to base to receive another bridge minutes later to Japan. By the time she had got to Japan it was too late Miko's mother Mikahura Nakadai had already passed on. Miko would be spending the next few days in Japan to see to the burial of Miko's mother and Springer's wife. The funeral would take place in less than twenty-four hours. While the pair were in Japan grieving Optimus decided that first thing in the morning it would be the best time to move and space bridge out to Cybertron to try and revive the planet. Wheeljack would be following behind them in the Jack hammer once he got the engines running as there was a technical problem and they would need to be sorted before he flew the Jackhammer through the space bridge behind the moon to Cybertron. Ratchet would be staying behind on earth encase the group would need an immediate extraction if things went south, like if the Decepticons got there first and try use whatever relics and keys they had before the bots could retrieve them from the cons.

Bulkhead and the others were happy to hear that they would finally try to restore Cybertron, but his thoughts still kept turning back to his femmefriend Miko. How was she coping? How is she holding up with her first major loss? How will she react when she final goes to Cybertron for the first time? Oh so many thoughts, yes he was happy that they were about to revive Cybertron and hopefully finally end the war that has taken so many life's and affected the entire populace of Cybertron, but he was concerned for Miko. Once she had left the base and landed back in Japan at her family estate by Ground Bridge, Ratchet and Optimus told the group of humans and bots that Mikahura had been battling terminal cancer for the past three years. The group had been shocked that Miko never knew about her mother's condition. This blow would be crippling as it will be a while before Miko would return to her normal self, maybe even longer than how she was when she first found out she wasn't human but the first known human-Cybertronian hybrid. Jack was a little wary as Miko was the Bot that would provide protection to him and Raf while in school and when they waited for their guardians to arrive at school. Without her around who would look out for them tomorrow at school, eh it didn't matter Ratchet would be staying behind so he could pick them up or even better send a ground bridge for them. It didn't matter now, it could be sorted out tomorrow after noon. What mattered now was that Cybertron was in there grasp and ready to be revived.

* * *

Thank god, I finally have this chapter finished and uploaded, look out for chapter eleven soon as I'm down to my last three GCSE's at this point in time and I plan to continue this in another story which will be the sequel to this story, any title suggestions will be very helpful as I have a few ideas but am willing to listen to any other suggestions. Titles along the line of, after the fall, scattered hope or anything along that line will be the title I will accept for the sequel. And as always thank you for reading and please keep reading my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

The tsunami of truth Chapter eleven.

Miko and her father Springer had just buried her mother, and his wife by the family shrine overlooking a fairly large lake, when they got a call from Ratchet, he needed them back at base A.S.A.P. The pair had rushed back to their house and grabbed a few bags and filled them with the necessities like a few packets of food and clothes, passports and a few personal belongings like Miko's birthday presents from Bulkhead, and her IPod and IPad too along with their chargers. Miko quickly washed her tear stained face and changed from her pink and gold kimono as it was her mother's wish that no one wore black at her funeral, into her usual hot pink tank top with her black crop top, a pair of elbow length black leather fingerless gloves, a black skort, her traditional thick yellow leather belt, a pair of thigh high pink and black stockings and her traditional black combat boots. She then pulled her hair up into its now usual high pony tail at the back and the longer sections pulled into its usual fish tail plat. Miko chucked a few of Jacks hair accessories up into the do and put on her silver necklace with the small pink Autobot badge. Her father changed into a more comfortable outfit too having the same idea as his daughter. His outfit too reflexed upon his colour scheme of black and orange as he had a black trucker jacket on top of an orange tee-shirt, he had a pair of dark navy black jeans on with a pair of black boots. He casually smirked at Miko and asked

"What took you so long?" as he walked up to his young daughter, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. He could feel Miko shivering under his arms as she joined the hug and hugged him back "Don't worry Nova darling, everything will be alright." Miko was about to break down in his arms again.

"Why… why didn't you tell me about mom's condition?" Miko finally stuttered, her voice was harsh and rough from crying for so long.

"We had planned on telling you, but your mother hadn't wanted her pains to take away your life you have been building. She didn't want you to stop hanging out with your friends in America, she didn't want you to get distracted during your competitions and she didn't want you to fuss over her and keep you from making friends and developing new life skills." Springer started. He could feel a fresh batch of tears trying to force their way down his face, but he fought them back. "It was her wish. You had enough going on in your life honey. She didn't want to see you cry over her, Mika wanted you to remember all the happier times you shared, never the pain… Come on we need to call the Hatchet and get that Bridge back to base to see what's going on, so grab your bags and lets go crush some con's like they never knew what hit them." He chuckled at the end.

"How do you know that it's the Con's?" Miko asked perking up a bit.

"Nova, it's always the cons. If you ever need to blame some bot, blame it on a Decepticon." Springer said before picking up his phone and calling Ratchet for a ground bridge back to outpost omega one, while Miko was having a giggling fit, despite the situation.

Within second the green, white and blue vortex of the ground bridge opened and the pair walked through and out into jasper. The pair saw Ratchet fussing and going crazy at the controls of the computers trying to get through to Optimus and the team currently on Cybertron.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Springer asked as he and Miko dropped their bags on the catwalk and the pair transformed.

"I've lost contact with Optimus and the others on Cybertron." Ratchet replied.

"And why are they on Cybertron doc?" Miko asked, a little confused at why the bot's were on Cybertron.

"They're on Cybertron with the relics and keys on their way to the omega lock to try and revive Cybertron." The medic told the pair.

"Well why call us then?" Springer asked, getting confused at the situation but was happy to hear that they were trying to revive Cybertron.

"I lost contact with the group after they pulled a raid on the con's two hours ago. They had just transmitted that they had retrieved the last of the keys and relic's which were in Megatron's filthy servos. Just after that I lost contact with them, and Wheeljack is just after leaving in the Jackhammer to help out about ten minutes ago." The white and orange medic told the pair. Miko took off down to her room and came back with the crate full of grenades Wheeljack had made her for her birthday and crammed the entire box into her storage spaces in her legs after handing a couple to her sire.

"We'll need these." Miko started only for a thought to hit her, "Ratchet, what of Jack and Raf? Where are they? I don't see them around here?" the young hybrid asked.

"Jack rang fifteen minutes ago, wondering where the bots were but I told him to just take Raf home and go home himself and that once the others return hopefully with Cybertron back in our servos they can pick them up afterwards." the cranky old medic stated then only to turn around and look at Miko who was looking at him with her 'are you serious face' "Why what's wrong."

"Ratchet why didn't you just ground bridge them here?" Miko said after glaring daggers at the medic,

"I'm busy and they would only get in the way." The doctor told her,

"Ratchet, let me get this straight… you told the boys to make their own way home… without an escort… making them an easy target for the con's to pick them up… and use them to their advantage. My primus you idiot." Springer started.

"What? Why am I an Idiot?" the medic said with shock after being called an idiot.

"Isn't it any wonder why you can't get in contact with Prime, the cons have likely kidnapped the boys and are using them as hostages. They don't want them to leave Cybertron so Buckethead likely had that silent creep Soundwave block their signal so they can't call for extraction." Springer told the stubborn mech while doing a face palm.

"Phfff, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, humans as hostages yeah right." Ratchet snorted in amusement. "And why take Jackson and Rafael. Why are they so valuable all of a sudden?" the medic could only laugh at Springer's statement, not believing a word of what the black and orange mech was telling him.

"Dude, Jack is an honorary prime while Raf is the best hacker in the world who can keep even Soundwave out of a computer. If the cons have them, they could swap them for the key's and try to turn earth into Cybertron by using the key's thingy ma gig and aiming it at earth through there spacebridge behind the moon ." Miko stated waving her servos around in exaggeration trying to get the stubborn medic to listen to reason. "Fine, don't listen but if I call both Jack and Raf and can't get a connection to either of their phones you're screwed." Once Miko finished talking she lifted her servo to her comm and tried to ring the boys, she tried Jack's phone and Raf's twice each but couldn't get through. Before she could say anything all three Autobots in the room felt a small earthquake and a loud bang of some sort as the computers picked up an unknown Cybertronian signal outside, close the base.

"Miko, Springer get up top and see what that was, I'm going to try and establish a connection to Prime and the others." Ratchet ordered.

"On it doc bot" Miko said as she grabbed her father by his servos and dragged him over to the elevator to the top of the base. Once they got up top they were shocked placed about a mile and a half away from the Autobot base was a large Cybertronian fort and around that the land appeared to have been cyber formed. The one thing that shocked them all was that the nemesis appeared through a space bridge and made a beeline straight towards the Autobot base.

"Ratchet, I hope you managed to re-establish communications to the bots on Cybertron, because we'll need all the help we can get." Miko stuttered into her Comm line, only for Ratchet to quickly reply,

"Yes I got them on comm's. There coming through the space bridge now… primus what are the kid's doing with you" Ratchet stated as he quickly dropped the link to Miko.

* * *

Inside the base.

"Primus… what are the kid's doing with you?" Ratchet asked, bewildered that the bot's had just come through the space Bridge with both of the boys. "And what about Cybertron?" the medic finished looking at the group while releasing Jack and Raf from there glass tubes that were holding them prisoner.

("We lost it doc.") Bee beeped at the enquiring mech.

"How did you lose it?" Ratchet shouted

"Megatron use Jack and Raf as hostages and we handed the key's over to him so he wouldn't hurt them." Smokescreen told the infuriated medic.

"What... But what about the omega lock? What about Cybertron?" ratchet asked in shock.

"Prime had to destroy the lock to save earth. And we gave up the keys to save Jack and Raf." Arcee told the white and orange mech. She then continued, "And I'd like to know how the con's got their dirty servos on the pair." Once Arcee said that everybot present looked towards the medic,

"Yeah how did they get their hands on them ratchet, you were supposed to ground bridge them here after school or at least ground bridge them to their houses." Bulkhead stated.

"Simple, when no one turned up to pick us up after school I called the base, ratchet picked up the call and told us you were on Cybertron and he told us that we would be a distraction to him if we were around the base, he then finished up by telling us to walk home and that you guys would pick us up once you returned." Jack told the group, Raf then spoke up to finish the boy's story.

"So after Ratchet hung up abruptly we went to walk home. We didn't get far as knockout came into view, when we saw him we ran into an ally to try and hide from him. Once we got into the ally we hid behind a couple of bins but Soundwave grabbed us from behind with his tentacles and took us to the Nemesis were Starscream put u in those jars and took us to Cybertron to exchange us for the keys. And the rest you guys know." Raf said while shuffling his feet.

"But what about Cybertron?" Ratchet persisted,

"Cybertron is no more old friend, in order to save earth from Megatron's grasp I had to use the star saber to destroy the omega lock, meaning that the lock is gone and we have no more means to revive Cybertron." Optimus stated, but before Ratchet could say anything the base was hit by a missile from the Decepticons. The group turned around as they regained their balance as they heard two pairs of peds steps run towards them.

"We've got bigger problems Optimus sir." Springer said as the father and daughter came into view.

"How'd you two get back here so quickly?" Jack asked

"Ground Bridged once Ratchet lost contact with you bot's on Cybertron." Miko said as she hopped into Bulkheads servos and hugged her big green Mechfriend seeing that he was alright.

"What's the problem Springer?" the prime asked with deep concern.

"The base has been compromised. The cons have set up a fort two clicks north east of here." Springer told them only to have his daughter finish what he had started,

"And the Nemesis is heading straight towards us with a huge armada of seekers flying alongside it, and they have started a bombing run on Jasper and here. The U.S army and Fowler have evacuated the town but we need to leave now." Miko told the bots grimly as another missile hit the base, and another and another but the base's computers suddenly lit up as Wheeljack patched through.

"Starting the party without me Bulk, that's twice now." Wheeljack laughed,

"That's our Jackie, always loves to make an entrance." Bulkhead laughed as miko chuckled slightly. Optimus walked over to the computer and instructed Wheeljack,

"Wheeljack do all you can to buy us time to escape."

"On it Prime." Wheeljack replied,

"Prime?" Ratchet asked,

"Smokescreen, Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee run down to the storage rooms and grab as many energon cubes as you can hold, Miko, Jack and Raf run quickly into the kitchen and grab as much food and water you can hold and put it into the emergency bag's June made up for you three encase a situation like this ever occurred, as were abandoning base. Miko and Springer will go with Bulkhead, Jack with Arcee, Rafael with Bee, and everyone else will go individually I will stay behind to destroy the controls to make sure that the con's don't find the location I send you to and will leave last as I destroy the controls. No use of comm's, once your ground bridged out of base you are on immediate radio silence, no calling anyone not even on your human mobiles." Optimus told the group, they wanted to object but they would only be wasting what little time they had left, so Smokescreen, Bee, Bulkhead and Arcee took of down to the storage rooms and grabbed as many energon cubes as possible, while Springer and Miko transformed down into their human modes and ran into the small kitchen with Jack and Raf and packed all the food and bottles of water into their emergency bags and the bags Miko and Springer had took over from Japan and stuffed as much food into them as possible, before running into the main room with the bags.

As the cubes were given out Bulkhead received the most as there were two Cybertronian's and a hybrid going together at once, while the rest of the cubes were split out more evenly to the group. Another Missile hit the base, the bombardment was beginning to pick up pace,

"Bulkhead, Miko, and Springer you're up first." Optimus stated as he rushed over to the ground bridge controls. Bulkhead quickly transformed down into his off-roader as Miko and Springer clambered into the mech while chucking their bags into the back, Miko was in the passenger seat while Springer hopped into the driver's side. Miko quickly looked out of her Mechfriend back windscreen and saw jack hopping on Arcee as optimus opened up the Bridge. The last thing she saw as the trio escaped through the ground bridge was Jack waving slightly with small reassuring smile on his face as he clutched the key of vector sigma, while he put his helmet on and grabbed Arcee's handle bars, and moments later just desert and dust as they escaped the fallen base.

Back at the base as bot after bot left through the bridge the base became eerily silent as only optimus was left, just after Bulkhead and his two passengers left, he quickly changed the co-ordinates of the bridge and shipped Arcee and Jack out, followed by Bumblebee and Rafael, just moments after that he had bridged Smokescreen out followed by Ratchet until only he was left. The bombardment had started to pick up pace. Wheeljack could only do so much to slow down the cons before he was shot down by Starscream. Optimus realised that he needed to destroy the controls now or else the cons would find out where he sent his team. He had powered up the bridge to the co-ordinates were he would flee to, he lifted the star saber up and swiped it across the control panel, destroying it and erasing the core and backup memory, but before he could run through his own bridge to safety, the base shook as the cons blasted the mountain one last time, Optimus looked up in horror as the ceiling cracked and gave way. Hundreds and hundreds of tonnes of rock came crashing down around the Prime. As the rock finally stopped cascading and the mountain was levelled the surrounding area was plunged into an eerie deathly silence.

Autobot Outpost Omega One was gone, and just ten minutes down the road from the base too was the burning charred remains of Jasper, a thriving town where Children frocked and played, were adults lived and worked, a place the locals once thought safe and peaceful was now in wreck and ruin. While overlooking the smouldering wreck of the former town and Autobot base was Darkmount, Megatron's new palace and fort built on the ashes of the destruction. The first step in earths destruction.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, I plan to follow this up with a sequel. Some of you might be wondering what will come up in the next story but if you picked up the Easter eggs I left in previous chapters then clever you. This is cometflare16 signing out on this story. See ya all soon with the sequel.


End file.
